Mon ange déchu
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Gérard posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et inspira. Le parfum unique et exquis de la Succube lui enjôla les sens et le reste du monde s'effaça, les laissant se perdre l'un dans l'autre encore une fois.
1. I - Belle de nuit

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ressuscite rapidement pour mettre en ligne ma dernière idée. Mes excuses au passage pour le vent phénoménal qui dure depuis Noël, mais j'ai été bien occupée avec mon année de P2. Dans tous les cas, je m'incline bien bas.

Pour ce qui est du texte qui suit. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, c'est du Mystwalker, et c'est Gégé qui nous prête sa tête. Il faudra vraiment que j'essaye de squatter la tête d'Erza, histoire de varier. Ou de changer de couple, carrément. *réfléchit deux minutes* Non, je rectifie, cette dernière hypothèse est impossible. Droguée un jour, droguée toujours ! :D

* * *

 _I - Belle de nuit_

* * *

Perché sur un tabouret de bar au cuir défraîchi, Gérard fixa son verre à la propreté douteuse, empli d'un liquide ambré, et se demanda se qu'il faisait là. Ou plutôt, se ravisa-t-il, pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir dans le quartier le plus insalubre de la ville ?

La réponse à cette question se trouvait quelques mètres derrière lui, en la personne de son ami Erik, grand habitué des lieux. Baissant à nouveau le regard sur sa boisson - une liqueur qui lui avait arraché la gorge quand il avait commis l'erreur d'y tremper les lèvres un peu plus tôt -, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Mal lui en prit : il dut se retenir de ne pas cracher ses poumons à cause de la fumée qui y pénétra. Le barman, un colosse bardé de muscles et de tatouages, le gratifia d'un regard sceptique.

Gérard espéra qu'il ne détonnait pas trop avec sa chemise et son jean. Le style du coin était plutôt le cuir, les piercings et les tatouages. Heureusement pour lui, la marque rouge qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage et ses cheveux bleus - couleur naturelle mais qui pouvait aisément passer pour une teinture - semblaient rassurer ceux qui le regardaient sur sa condition de délinquant. Ce qu'il n'était pas, mais il n'allait pas se risquer à les détromper. C'était d'ailleurs bien la raison pour laquelle il était assis au bar depuis plus d'une heure, attendant désespérément qu'Erik vienne le sortir de cet enfer.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que son acolyte ne semblait absolument pas pressé de quitter sa table de poker. La raison principale était sûrement la plantureuse blonde qui déambulait autour de la table, exposant son décolleté avec un manque de pudeur qui choqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son verre plein, il sorti un billet de dix dollars, le glissa sous le récipient qu'il poussa en direction du barman, récupéra sa veste sur le tabouret à côté de lui et se glissa tant bien que mal vers la sortie.

L'air extérieur était bien meilleur et il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, tentant de vider ses bronches de toute la fumée qui s'y était incrustée. Ce fut en relevant la tête qu'il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et qu'il ignorait totalement par où il devait aller pour rentrer chez lui. Maudissant Erik une énième fois, il se décida pour la rue la plus large, où se tenaient quelques réverbères grésillants, et tenta de faire disparaître le malaise qu'il éprouvait. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans les bas-quartiers et il se promit de ne plus jamais y revenir.

Un bruit de lutte dans une ruelle le fit s'arrêter net. Déglutissant, le fait qu'il était seul dans les parages lui noua l'estomac. Il tenta de minimiser le bruit de ses pas et osa un regard dans l'allée obscure. La faible lueur du réverbère le plus proche lui permit de distinguer deux personnes en pleine lutte. Un homme, à la carrure semblable au barman du cabaret mal famé, et une femme, qui paraissait en comparaison affreusement fragile, coincée entre un mur et l'individu baraqué.

Un nouveau regard autour de lui confirma à Gérard qu'il était bien l'unique être humain aux alentours. Sa raison lui hurla de fuir. Il n'avait aucune chance contre le géant aux allures de motard. Il allait se faire tuer, purement et simplement. Mais sa conscience l'empêchait d'abandonner la jeune femme à son sort.

Ses jambes le portèrent en avant sans qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir davantage. Quelque chose grinça sous ses pieds, alertant les deux protagonistes qui tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il nota vaguement que c'était la femme qui agrippait le poignet de l'homme, et non l'inverse.

La gorge serrée, il ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

 **« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je pense que la demoiselle ici présente n'a pas donné son accord pour... ce qui se passe actuellement. »**

Le titan gronda, se décollant de la jeune femme pour se tourner à demi vers lui.

 **« Dégage de là, le chevalier. Avant que je te démolisse. »**

Refusant d'écouter ses genoux qui semblaient prêts à lâcher, le bleu fit un nouvel essai.

 **« Je pense que vraiment que vous devriez-  
\- Moi je pense que tu me les casses. »**, le coupa le motard en lâchant sa victime pour se diriger vers lui.

Deux enjambées suffirent au géant pour se tenir à un mètre de lui. Paralysé, Gérard regarda un poing armé de larges bagues métalliques se lever pour obliquer vers son visage.

Son adversaire se figea brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme fit maladroitement un pas en arrière et trébucha, tombant sur les fesses. Un gargouillis sortit de la gorge du baraqué avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre sur le sol, aux pieds de celui qu'il comptait massacrer.

Le regard du garçon aux mèches azur remonta lentement vers la jeune femme qui se tenait debout, s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main, uniquement séparée de lui par la forme inconsciente étalée à dix centimètres de ses chaussures.

Clignant des yeux, Gérard se redressa comme il put, incapable de quitter des yeux la personne lui faisant face.

 **« Que... Que vient-il de se passer ? »** , chuchota-t-il, incapable de parler plus fort.

La demoiselle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enjamber le colosse pour s'approcher de lui.

 **« Vous allez bien ? Je veux dire, vous... Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? »** , lui demanda-t-il, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Elle était maintenant assez proche pour que la faible clarté émanant du réverbère lui permette de distinguer un sourire amusé. Il fronça les sourcils, la sensation de malaise se faisant plus poignante. Il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas... Mais quoi ?

Elle portait un pantalon et une veste sombres et ses cheveux, foncés eux aussi, étaient décoiffés. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle et il sentit vaguement sa respiration s'accélérer alors que la distance entre eux s'amoindrissait.

Finalement, elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa main se posa sur son torse. Gérard cessa de respirer. Elle se colla contre lui, et il recula de plusieurs pas avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Un petit rire rauque parvint à ses oreilles alors que la lumière du réverbère désormais tout proche transformait la chevelure sombre en crinière rouge sang.

Un souffle chaud lui effleura le cou. Un chuchotement le paralysa.

 **« Qui a dit que j'étais la victime ? »**

 **ooOoo**

Les yeux de Gérard s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Une musique entraînante - très certainement la cause de son réveil - provenait de son portable, posé sur sa table de nuit. Jetant un œil à l'écran, il décrocha.

 **« Quoi encore, Erik ?** , demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.  
 **\- Putain, mec, ça fait vingt fois que je t'appelle ! T'es où, bordel ?! »**

Le bleu grimaça en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille. Il avait mal au crâne et se massa la tempe en percevant distraitement les vociférations de son ami à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il profita d'une pause dans la diatribe de son camarade pour prendre la parole.

 **« Je suis chez moi, et j'aurais bien dormi encore un peu, là, tu vois. »**

Un silence suivit sa réponse avant que la voix d'Erik ne retentisse à nouveau, plus calme cette fois-ci.

 **« Hé, sérieux, mec. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Il est sept heures, Faust.  
\- Et on est dimanche, Cobra**, répliqua Gérard, agacé de se faire réveiller à l'aube un jour de repos.  
 **\- Pas sept heures du matin. Sept heures du soir. Dix neuf heures, quoi, mec ! »** , s'exclama son interlocuteur.

Sonné, le jeune homme baissa lentement son portable, laissant Erik vitupérer dans le vide. Son regard balaya la pièce pour aller se poser sur le vieux radioréveil placé sur la commode. L'écran indiquait dix-neuf heures douze.

Son acolyte continuait de s'égosiller au téléphone, apparemment inconscient du peu d'attention que lui portait le bleu.

 **« Putain, mec, mais t'as foutu quoi hier soir ?! »**

Hier soir. La déesse à la chevelure purpurine lui revint soudainement à l'esprit. Il était totalement inapte à se rappeler se qui s'était passé après l'incident avec la montagne de muscles. Il avisa ses vêtements. C'était ceux de la veille. Que s'était-il passé ?

La réponse à cette question lui importait peu, en réalité. Il brûlait d'envie de revoir cette femme.

 **ooOoo**

 **« T'es sûr que tu veux retourner là-bas ? »**

Le ton d'Erik était clairement dubitatif.

 **« Ça fait trois fois que tu me poses la question, ça fait trois fois que je te réponds par l'affirmative. Tu** **n'en n'as pas assez ? »**

Le brun lui envoya un regard sceptique, avant de hausser les épaules.

 **« Comme tu veux, mec. Mais évite de disparaître comme l'autre fois. J'ai cru qu'Ultear allait** **m'écharper. »**

Ultear, ou la seule femme au monde capable de faire frémir d'effroi Erik Cobra. Gérard devait toutefois admettre que lui-même n'en menait pas large face à la colère de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs copieusement incendié par téléphone, et il n'avait du qu'à la chance qu'elle soit à l'autre bout du pays pour qu'elle ne vienne pas lui sonner les cloches en personne.

Il dérogeait d'ailleurs à sa promesse de ne plus se laisser entraîner par Erik dans des lieux malfamés. Mais, argumenta-t-il face à sa conscience, il n'était actuellement pas en tort, puisqu'il ne se laissait pas entraîner. Il avait demandé à ce que son camarade lui montre le chemin, ce qui était différent.

La possibilité de revoir la nymphe aux boucles rubis le rendait fiévreux assez pour ne craindre personne.

 **ooOoo**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis le fameux soir. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond, Gérard se demandait toujours ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où le motard s'était écroulé - que lui était-il arrivé, d'ailleurs ? - et celui où il s'était réveillé tout habillé dans sa chambre.

Le désir incendiaire qu'il ressentait en pensant à la jeune femme de ce soir-là s'était quelque peu apaisé, lui permettant de réfléchir. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Tournant la tête vers l'étagère qui occupait un pan de mur, l'étudiant en commerce avisa un ouvrage épais, qui prenait la poussière tout en haut du meuble.

L'album photo était ancien. La vue de sa mère, jeune, souriante, et surtout vivante, le plongea dans une profonde nostalgie. Envoyant voler le livre sur le matelas, il se laissa retomber sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, se refusant à penser au passé.

 _ **« Maman ! Maman, j'ai peur ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Maman ! »**_

 _La fumée piquait ses yeux trop secs pour pleurer et le fit tousser. Le feu était partout. Coincé dans sa chambre, Gérard se recroquevilla contre le seul mur qui n'avait pas encore été atteint, regardant avec terreur les flammes qui dévastaient son lit, son bureau, son coffre à jouets._

 _Les photographies noircirent et disparurent alors que ses voitures en plastiques fondaient sur le sol. Il regarda son ours en peluche brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des morceaux de tissu calcinés._

 _Il toussa à nouveau. Les flammes se rapprochèrent, l'encerclant._

 _ **« Maman... »**_ _, gémit-il en sanglotant, terrifié._

 _Une présence nouvelle dans la pièce lui fit relever la tête. Une femme se tenait devant lui, une femme aux cheveux couleur de feu .Ils échangèrent un long regard muet avant qu'elle ne bouge, l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour le soulever. Il s'accrocha à sa sauveuse inespérée et resta blotti dans son giron, inspirant le doux parfum de la peau féminine._

Gérard se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. La pièce où il se trouvait était exempte de feu et il se calma en comprenant qu'il avait rêvé. Il se laissa glisser sur le matelas, son regard dérivant sur l'album photo toujours présent sur le lit.

Il n'avait jamais revu la femme de cette nuit-là, celle qui l'avait sauvé, seize ans auparavant. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout bêtement été victime d'hallucinations. C'était possible, avec toute la fumée qu'il avait avalée. Il voulait tellement voir sa mère qu'il l'avait sûrement amalgamée avec un pompier qui l'avait sorti du sinistre.

Sa mère qui, elle, n'y avait pas survécu.

Le bleu soupira. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Attrapant sa veste, il quitta son appartement et se dirigea vers les bas-quartiers. Comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines.

Le cabaret était bondé, et la fumée de cigarette plus épaisse encore que d'habitude. S'asseyant au même tabouret que le premier soir, Gérard fit un signe de tête au barman qui déposa devant lui un verre empli d'alcool doré. Il était désormais un habitué et personne ne le regarda bizarrement.

Après avoir bu la moitié de sa boisson, la fumée l'indisposa trop et il préféra sortir. Il ne comptait pas rester là toute la nuit, de toute façon. Ses pieds l'entraînèrent sur le chemin du retour, qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Les allées sombres continuaient de le mettre un peu mal à l'aise, mais cela n'égalait pas les sentiments de sa première venue en ces lieux.

Les rues mal entretenues étaient quasiment désertées et il progressa sans problème le long de l'artère éclairée de loin en loin par les réverbères. Arrivé à la venelle où il avait rencontré la jeune femme rousse, il s'arrêta et y fit quelques pas. Le corps du motard n'y était plus, à son grand soulagement. Il fixa le sol un moment avant de se retourner pour rentrer chez lui.

Elle était là.

La même tenue, la même chevelure, et le même sourire. Comme si les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec la même démarche chaloupée que la dernière fois et son cœur rata un battement. Sa mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice et il restait coi devant une muse pareille.

 **« Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici, Monsieur le Chevalier. »**

Sa voix rauque intensifia le brasier qu'il avait cru éteint alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à nouveau à quelques centimètres de lui. Une impression de déjà-vu titilla son subconscient. Comme la dernière fois, elle se colla à lui et un doux parfum emplit ses narines.

Gérard ouvrit brutalement les yeux qu'il avait à moitié fermés.

Elle était la femme de ses cauchemars.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Franchement, Faust, je comprends plus, là. Y'a pas un mois, je devais te traîner par la ceinture pour te faire sortir un peu le soir, et maintenant, c'est toi qui me dérange à point d'heure pour une virée nocturne ?!  
\- Si tu es occupé, Erik, c'est pas grave. J'irai tout seul.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu trouver là-bas pour être devenu accro à ce point ?**, s'enquit son interlocuteur d'un ton perplexe.  
 **\- ... Pas quoi, mon vieux. Qui** , rectifia le bleu en souriant.  
 **\- Attends, me dis pas que tu te tapes une call-girl ?!  
\- Non. Arrête de t'exciter, tu veux ? Et ne vas pas raconter n'importe quoi à Ultear, je tiens à ma** **peau. »**

Éloignant le portable de son oreille, Gérard coupa la communication. Avisant l'heure, il s'empara de sa veste et se prépara à se rendre une nouvelle fois là où il avait croisé la femme de ses rêves.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui remettre la main dessus. A croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Il avait essayé d'interroger les gens du bas-quartier, mais les rares qui avaient accepté de lui répondre n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une belle jeune femme à la chevelure incarnat.

Il était certain qu'elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé enfant. Ce qui posait évidemment un problème majeur. Car l'apparence de sa sauveuse était strictement la même qu'il y a seize ans. Ce qui était inconcevable.

Pour l'instant, il préférait éviter d'y penser.

 **ooOoo**

Un son étouffé tira le bleu du sommeil. Un doux parfum lui effleura les narines alors qu'il réalisait que quelqu'un se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

C'était elle.

Un souffle chaud lui effleura la mâchoire et il se figea en sentant le nez de la jeune femme caresser son cou. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la trachée et il entreprit de lever la main, mû par le désir de sentir la douceur des boucles rousses entre ses doigts.

Une fine menotte le cloua au lit, l'empêchant de bouger. Il eut beau tenter de se délivrer, il ne put que gigoter misérablement dans la poigne de la demoiselle. Les lèvres de cette dernière frôlèrent son oreille et il s'immobilisa, la respiration coupée.

 **« Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir en arriver là. »** , chuchota-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque que dans son souvenir, avant de remettre son visage dans le creux de son cou. **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »**

 **« Ce... C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, non ? »** , articula-t-il difficilement, haletant.

L'ironie vaguement présente dans sa voix fit pouffer sa geôlière. Une main saisit gentiment son menton avant de lui faire renverser la tête en arrière. Le souffle de la jeune femme se déplaça le long de sa gorge pour se stopper au niveau de sa jugulaire.

 **« Grand Dieu, tu sens affreusement bon. »** , gémit-elle contre son cou.

Ces paroles firent battre le cœur déjà palpitant de Gérard à un rythme plus effréné encore.

 **« Tu... Tu es... Un vampire ? »** , murmura-t-il, croyant à moitié à ses propres paroles.

La main qui enserrait son poignet raffermit sa prise alors que sa propriétaire se redressait au-dessus de lui. Un grognement irrité parvint à ses oreilles.

 **« S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être assimilée à ces vautours. Je ne suis pas une Vampyre mais une Succube. »** , déclara-t-elle d'un ton courroucé.

Leur léger éloignement permit au jeune homme de rassembler lentement ses esprits.

 **« Ce n'est pas la même chose ?** , questionna-t-il, un peu perplexe.  
 **\- Certainement pas ! »** , s'exclama la demoiselle, visiblement offensée.

Le bleu prit soudainement la mesure de ce qu'impliquait la présence de son obsession dans sa chambre.

 **« Tu... Tu es venue boire mon sang ? »** , hésita-t-il en déglutissant malgré lui, l'estomac soudain noué.

Deux doigts vinrent s'échouer avec douceur sur sa pomme d'Adam, traçant paresseusement des arabesques sur sa gorge. Il sentit la Vampyre - non, la _Succube_ \- s'asseoir sur ses abdominaux. La poigne de fer qui maintenait son poignet se desserra, lui permettant de bouger plus librement.

Ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité et il distinguait sa silhouette au-dessus de lui, ombre mouvante et séductrice. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser mais une main se posa sur son torse, le faisant frissonner malgré son t-shirt et le plaquant au matelas.

Elle se pencha sur lui une nouvelle fois et ses cils balayèrent sa joue.

 **« Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore trop longtemps** , souffla-t-elle sous son oreille. **Surtout que j'ai déjà goûté deux fois à ton sang.**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas, alors ?** , demanda Gérard en fronçant les sourcils. **Pas que je veuille te servir d'en-cas** , précisa-t-il rapidement. **Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher. »**

Il tenta de se relever à nouveau à titre d'exemple, mais la paume appuyée sur son torse semblait faite d'acier.

 **« Disons que j'ai un léger... problème. »**

La façon dont elle formula le mot laissait entendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas _du tout_ ledit problème.

 **« Généralement, j'évite de m'abreuver deux fois chez la même personne** , continua-t-elle. **Toujours, en fait. Tu es l'unique exception.  
\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?**, s'interrogea le bleu à voix haute, soudain bigrement intéressé.  
 **\- J'avais soif. Et tu sentais bien trop bon** , avoua-t-elle avec réticence. **Ce qui nous ramène à mon... problème.  
\- Qui est ? »**

Il y eut un silence, et le jeune Faust se demanda brusquement s'il n'avait pas franchi une ligne invisible. Il était après tout en train de discuter avec une créature surnaturelle, et sûrement capable de le tuer sans difficulté. Ladite créature changea légèrement de position au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

 **« Je pensais que tu sentais simplement meilleur que tous ceux que j'avais croisé auparavant** , murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. **Tous les sangs auxquels j'ai goûté après le tien me semblaient fades. Et c'est allé de mal en pis au fil des jours. J'ai réessayé ce matin, mais j'ai tout recraché. »**

La voix de la Succube laissait entrevoir le mélange de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension qu'elle avait du ressentir sur le moment. Gérard essaya de reformuler ce qu'il avait saisi avec ses propres mots.

 **« Donc, en gros, tu es... accro ? Accro à mon sang ?**  
 **\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça comme ça** , répondit-elle sèchement. **Ce qui nous amène à pourquoi je n'y ai pas encore touché. Ce que je ne vais pas tarder à faire, cependant. »** , ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Il sentit les ongles de la demoiselle s'enfoncer dans son torse à travers le tissu de son haut. Les muscles de ses cuisses, de chaque côté de ses hanches, étaient contractés à l'extrême. Elle avait tout l'air de se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

 **« Si je te laisse boire mon sang** , commença-t-il lentement, **est-ce que tu vas me tuer ?**  
 **\- Grand Dieu, bien sûr que non !** , s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, l'air horrifiée. **Non** , reprit-elle plus posément. **Je te l'ai dit : je ne suis pas un de ces cochons de Vampyrs. »**

La voix rauque suintait le mépris en parlant de cette autre espèce. Le mot fut d'ailleurs quasiment craché.

 **« Je bois certes contre la volonté de mes proies, mais je ne leur fait pas mal, je ne les tue pas, et j'efface les traces derrière moi. Rien à voir avec ces rapaces ! »**

Le bleu aurait presque souri devant l'animosité de l'être mythique en face de lui, s'il n'avait pas été, littéralement, au cœur du débat. La jeune femme se colla soudainement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise.

Son t-shirt émit un inquiétant son de déchirure. La respiration de la Succube, contre son cou, se fit plus forte, plus rapide. Son corps fin tremblait contre le sien. Elle était à bout, comprit-il.

 **« Je peux ? »**

La demande, bien que formulée d'une voix neutre, avait des allures de supplique.

 **« D'accord. »** , souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter ses paroles. Des crocs percèrent sa peau et son cœur se mit à résonner entre ses tempes. Il se rasséréna toutefois en se rendant compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucune douleur. Son corps se détendit et il se laissa aller sur le matelas, accueillant sans opposition la langueur qui s'emparait lentement de ses membres.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à voguer dans du coton, la demoiselle se détacha de lui. Il sentit vaguement ses lèvres redescendre quelques instants dans son cou. Il voulut tourner la tête pour la distinguer, mais l'effort sembla trop grand pour ses membres qui lui parurent soudain faits de plomb.

Une main vint gentiment écarter les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

 **« Ça va mieux** , souffla la jeune femme. **Merci. Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant, Monsieur le Chevalier. Je t'en ai pris pas mal. »**

Bercé par sa voix, Gérard s'enfonça à nouveau dans le coton.

 **« A bientôt. »**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Quelques précisions sur les éléments mythologiques (j'aurais bien fait un chapitre rien que pour ça, mais l'expérience m'a appris que certaines personnes recevant des notifications par mail vont directement au dernier chapitre en date, ce qui fait qu'ils savent tout d'avance - non, ceci ne vise personne en particulier ;-p ).

 **L'orthographe "Vampyr" :** apparemment (ou d'après ce que dit Internet), l'orthographe correcte dans nos pays usant de langues latines est "Vampire", écrit de la même façon au masculin et au féminin. J'avais envie de changer un peu, donc j'ai pris parti de changer. "Vampyr" est l'orthographe utilisée, entre autres, par Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian dans sa saga _Tara Duncan_ (dont le 12ème tome git actuellement sur mon lit quelque part derrière moi). C'est aussi le nom d'un film sorti en 1932, _Vampyr, ou l'étrange aventure d'Allan Gray_. Pour ma propre version du mot, j'ai décidé de dire "Vampyr" au masculin et "Vampyre" au féminin.

 **La Succube :** Dans la grande famille des Vampires (ou Vampyrs), sont souvent cités la Succube, démon prenant l'apparence d'une belle femme pour séduire les hommes afin de boire leur sang, ainsi que l'Incube, son pendant masculin, à savoir un démon prenant l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme pour séduire les femmes. Dans cette histoire, Vampyrs et Succubes sont deux espèces différentes, uniquement liées par un mode d'alimentation semblable. Exemple : Vache et mouton sont tous deux herbivores, mais ils sont bien évidemment de deux espèces différentes. C'est la même chose ici. (Mes excuses à ceux qui pourraient penser que je les prends pour des idiots.)


	2. II - Ténèbres crépusculaires

**_Note de l'auteur :_ ** Coucou, voici la suite ! :D Par contre, au risque d'en faire déchanter certains, ceci ne sera pas une fiction longue. Il y avait 3 chapitres de prévus à la base + un épilogue. "Avait", parce que cette partie II vient d'être coupée en deux. Donc on passe de trois à quatre chapitres. Bref.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews malgré ma longue absence ! :') Les réponses sont après le texte.

* * *

 _II - Ténèbres crépusculaires_

* * *

Le quotidien de Gérard avait changé. Il ne vivait plus désormais que dans l'attente des visites de sa Succube aux boucles rubis. Elle apparaissait toujours tard le soir, lui prenait du sang en quantité qu'il devinait non négligeable - il avait fréquemment des points noirs devant les yeux quand elle finissait son office - et puis disparaissait.

C'était ça qui le chagrinait le plus. Le fait qu'il ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Il n'y avait pas de jour ou d'heure précises. Elle venait, environ une fois par semaine, mais c'était tout.

L'autre chose qui l'attristait, c'était le manque de dialogue entre eux. Depuis la première visite de la jeune femme, les seuls mots qu'elle lui avait adressés avaient été du type : « Ne bouge pas » ou « Allonge-toi », ou encore : « Redresse la tête ». Lui-même n'avait jamais véritablement le temps de dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne commence.

 **ooOoo**

Assis au bord de son lit, le bleu attendait. Jetant de temps à autres un regard au radioréveil sur la commode, il tenta de se retenir son excitation. Cela faisait une semaine exactement qu'elle était venue. Jamais elle n'avait laissé passer plus de sept jours entre deux de ses visites et Gérard était donc certain qu'elle viendrait ce soir-là.

Un pas léger derrière lui le fit se retourner d'un bond.

 **« Pas encore couché ? »**

Il sentit son cœur battre sur un rythme effréné alors qu'il détaillait le visage fin en face de lui, la peau pâle, les lèvres pleines, la façon dont les mèches pourpres recouvraient à demi le front, retombant en une frange qui dissimulait partiellement l'œil droit...

 **« Je t'attendais. »** , dit-il d'un ton laissant entendre que c'était évident.

La nymphe fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua pas et entreprit plutôt de faire le tour du lit pour se rapprocher de lui. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, le jeune Faust leva une main pour lui faire signe d'attendre.

 **« Je... Est-ce que ce serait possible de... discuter un peu ? »**

L'angle des sourcils pourpres s'accentua.

 **« Si tu ne veux plus que je boive ton sang, dis-le. »** , lâcha la rousse d'un ton neutre.

Gérard se figea un instant, interloqué.

 **« Non ! Non non, ça n'a rien à voir !** , s'exclama-t-il, tentant de dissiper le malentendu. **Tu peux boire mon sang autant que tu veux ! Je me disais juste... Hé bien...** , hésita-t-il en se frottant la nuque. **Que nous pourrions communiquer un peu plus.  
\- ... Tu veux que nous... **_**communiquions**_ **... plus** , répéta lentement la jeune femme. **Pourquoi faire ?** , demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas** , avoua le bleu, mal à l'aise. **Pour se connaître mieux ?** , tenta-t-il avec espoir. **Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. »** , continua-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva horriblement plaintive.

Muette, la Succube le dévisagea un long moment, son visage ne traduisant aucune émotion. Finalement, elle le fixa dans les yeux, et il dut se retenir de déglutir devant l'intensité qui habitait les pupilles sombres.

 **« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi** _ **nous connaître mieux**_ **nous serait profitable** , déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait entendre son désintérêt pour la matière.  
 **\- Mais ! »** , protesta-t-il avec vigueur.

 _Voulut_ protester avec vigueur. Car la belle rousse apparut devant lui comme par magie. Un doigt fin appuya sur son sternum et il bascula en arrière sur son lit. Aussitôt, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et enserra ses biceps dans une poigne d'acier.

Leurs nez n'étaient qu'à un ou deux centimètres de distance et il sentait son souffle lui caresser la mâchoire. Gérard pensait qu'elle irait directement dans son cou étancher sa soif, mais elle resta immobile au-dessus de lui, l'étudiant avec attention.

 **« Je suppose que tu as bien droit à une rétribution pour me laisser m'abreuver à toi. »** , admit la demoiselle d'un ton songeur.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise. Le prenant au dépourvu, elle descendit son visage dans son cou. Il éprouva un discret chatouillis qu'il savait du aux boucles vermeilles et se prépara mentalement à l'engourdissement qui n'allait pas tarder à se diffuser dans son corps.

Une bouche chaude lui effleura l'oreille.

 **« Mon nom c'est Elsa. Et maintenant, laisse-toi faire. »** , chuchota-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

 **ooOoo**

 **«** _ **Anges et démons : mythe ou réalité ?**_ **Ote-moi d'un doute, ce sont tes lectures habituelles ? »**

Sursautant violemment, Gérard lâcha le livre qu'il tenait et jura quand le volume lui écrasa les orteils. Sautillant sur un pied pour tenter de faire s'évanouir la douleur, il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer.

Appuyée contre sa commode, Elsa haussa un sourcil curieux en feuilletant le bouquin qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'y voir grand-chose d'intéressant car l'épais pavé rejoignit rapidement l'endroit où le bleu l'avait posé auparavant.

Son regard sombre revint sur le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours avec un pied en l'air, agrippant sa chaise pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. S'avançant de sa démarche chaloupée qui fit, comme à son habitude, manquer un battement au cœur du garçon, elle se baissa pour ramasser l'ouvrage que le jeune Faust avait laissé échapper.

 **«** _ **La quête du Vampire : Faits et légendes**_ , lut-elle à voix haute. **Gérard** , gronda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. **Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que je ne suis pas une de ces saletés de Vampyrs ?**  
 **\- Je sais bien que tu n'en n'es pas un** , plaida-t-il en essayant de reprendre son livre. **Mais tous les auteurs qui ont traité le thème des Succubes l'ont fait en étudiant les Vampyrs. »**

La rousse renifla d'un air dédaigneux, lui colla le volume dans la main, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et se détourna pour aller se laisser tomber gracieusement sur le lit.

 **« De toute façon** , déclara-t-elle en prenant un air hautain, **la majorité de ce qui est écrit là-dedans est bonne à jeter à la poubelle. Comme si la lumière du soleil pouvait nous faire quoi que ce soit ! »**

Ce fut au tour du bleu de manifester sa curiosité.

 **« Tu ne crains pas le soleil ?** , demanda-t-il en reposant prudemment son pied par terre. **Mais pourquoi tu ne viens que la nuit, alors ? »**

Même lui ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace devant l'intonation plaintive de sa voix. On aurait cru entendre un gamin boudeur, pas un adulte de plus de vingt ans !

 **« Parce que c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi de me déplacer quand il fait nuit. Je veux dire par là qu'il y a bien moins de monde dans les rues** , développa-t-elle en captant son froncement de sourcils. **Et puis, par égard pour toi, aussi** , ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
 **\- Comment ça ? »**

Le regard qu'elle lui accorda laissait aisément deviner ce qu'elle pensait de ses capacités mentales.

 **« Au vu de la réaction de ton corps quand je me désaltère, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il serait malcommode que je passe le matin, juste avant que tu ne partes étudier... Ou au beau milieu de la journée, ce qui susciterait sans nul doute des interrogations de la part de tes amis devant ta tête de zombie... »**

Le ton était clairement ironique. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas réellement lui reprocher ses sarcasmes. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il comprenait la logique dans le choix des heures de visites d'Elsa. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il se sentait très, très bête.

Dans une tentative maladroite de faire passer sa gêne, il laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait toujours sur la pile qu'il avait ramenée de la bibliothèque, fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau et s'y assis à l'envers, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier.

 **« Tu voudrais bien m'en dire plus ?  
\- A quel sujet ?**, répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les jambes.  
 **\- Hé bien... »** , chercha-t-il quelques instants.

Son regard tomba sur le volume que la Succube avait feuilleté un peu plus tôt, sur la commode.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne m'expliquerais pas la différence entre les Vampyrs et toi ? Ainsi, j'arrêterai de t'énerver avec mes confusions. »** , tenta-t-il.

Il doutait d'obtenir une conférence en la matière. La créature surnaturelle en face de lui n'était pas le genre prolixe. Un nouveau froncement de sourcils lui confirma la justesse de ses pensées.

 **« Je me vois mal t'expliquer de long en large les mœurs des** _ **Umbrae Res**_ , soupira celle qui siégeait sur son lit. **Encore moins celles des** _ **Sanguinis Rex**_ **. »**

Il fallut un petit moment à Gérard pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Il ne connaissait juste pas les mots qu'elle venait d'employer. L'un d'eux toutefois lui sembla plus explicite que les autres.

 **« Quand tu dis** _ **Sanguis**_ **, euh... quelque chose, tu parles de toi ? Je veux dire, des Succubes ? Ou bien des Vampyrs ?**  
 **-** _ **Sanguinis Rex**_ , répéta-t-elle avec une certaine patience. **Dans ta langue, ça veut dire « Roi du sang ». Un peu pompeux** , grimaça-t-elle, **mais c'est assez daté. De nos jours, ce sont les termes « Incube » et « Succube » qui priment. Avec l'avantage de différencier les sexes** , ajouta-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.  
 **\- Féministe ? »** , sourit le jeune Faust en se retenant de rire.

Le regard qu'elle lui envoya aurait pu geler l'enfer. Il se décomposa en la voyant se lever et écarter une mèche de devant ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

 **« Plutôt que de perdre ton temps avec ce tas d'affabulations moisies** , siffla-t-elle en désignant les livres sur le bureau, **je te conseille plutôt de t'instruire sur le statut de la femme à l'époque victorienne,** _ **gamin**_ **. »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son fulgurant changement d'humeur qu'elle avait disparu dans le néant.

Gérard se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas touché.

 **ooOoo**

Les rues sombres défilèrent sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, trop occupée à se retenir de flanquer son poing dans un mur pour soulager la colère qui l'habitait. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce misérable humain ?!

Les dents serrées, elle tourna à l'angle d'une allée et aperçut un peu plus loin un homme jeune. Ses yeux se gaussaient de l'absence de lumière et elle put aisément distinguer le moindre de ses traits. Des cheveux blonds dorés, aux mèches encadrant de fins yeux bleus, il avait une silhouette androgyne qui aurait presque pu le faire passer pour une femme.

Le garçon ne sut même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'une poigne rendue brutale par la colère qui s'agitait en elle, la Succube l'immobilisa et plongea vers cet espace de chair tendre sur le cou palpitant. Elle fit cependant attention à ne pas provoquer de souffrance chez sa victime en enfonçant ses crocs.

Le sang afflua entre ses lèvres et elle s'éloigna du blond comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle recracha aussitôt le liquide carmin qui lui emplissait la bouche, se demandant vaguement si les Succubes étaient capables de vomir.

La flaque rouge à ses pieds sembla la narguer alors qu'elle s'essuyait machinalement les lèvres avec le dos de la main. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne chez cet humain. Si elle ne pouvait s'abreuver nulle part ailleurs, et bien tant pis. Elle était bien trop fière pour aller trouver le bleu et le supplier de la laisser boire.

 **« Que... Mais... Mais vous êtes cinglée ou quoi ?! »**

Surprise, la rousse tourna la tête vers l'homme blond qui était toujours là, assis par terre. Il la regardait d'un air qui oscillait entre la stupéfaction et le dégoût, et elle nota le fin ruisselet pourpre qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts plaqués contre la morsure. Elle se dit qu'il fallait au moins qu'elle le soigne, mais dès qu'elle fit mine de s'avancer dans sa direction, il se releva et recula.

 **« Ne... N'approchez pas ! »**

Il recula encore de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, sa veste voletant derrière lui. Un soupir lui échappa. Même si ce type allait déclamer son histoire aux autorités, personne ne croyait plus aux créatures mythologiques. En admettant qu'ils le croient, ils penseraient avoir affaire à un fou furieux qui s'amusait à mordre les gens.

Pas très flatteur pour elle. La pensée lui arracha une grimace.

Néanmoins, son problème de base restait le même : elle crevait de soif, et son unique source de rafraîchissement était inaccessible pour l'instant. Elle savait pourtant qu'il faudrait qu'elle retourne voir le jeune Faust au plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à y aller maintenant.

Elle pouvait bien attendre encore une semaine, décida-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

 **ooOoo**

Sa gorge la brûlait. Elsa ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant souffert de la soif. Adossée à un mur de vieilles briques, elle leva la tête vers le ciel noir. Même sa vision surnaturelle ne lui permit pas de distinguer les étoiles - la faute aux fumées diverses et aux gaz d'échappement.

Trois jours. Il s'était écoulé trois jours, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir erré trois ans dans le pire des déserts. Boire. Elle devait boire. Même si sa fierté - la dernière chose qu'elle possédait encore - devait tomber aux oubliettes.

Ses jambes commencèrent à la porter presque sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte en direction des pénates de Gérard.

 **« Tiens donc** , susurra une voix dans son dos. **Je n'aurais jamais cru te croiser à nouveau, ma chère Knightwalker. »**

L'interpellée se stoppa avant de se retourner. Elle connaissait la propriétaire de cette voix, et elle lui renvoya un regard méprisant.

De son corps aux courbes plantureuses outrageusement révélées par des nippes fendues de tous côtés, à son visage peinturluré de rouge et de bleu, en passant par sa voix mielleuse, Minerva ressemblait à une prostituée.

Le parfait portrait d'une Vampyre de base, pensa dédaigneusement la rousse.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? »** , demanda la Succube d'un ton suintant de mépris.

Le sourire doucereux de la brune s'étira en une ligne pincée couleur de rouge à lèvres, accordant ainsi son expression à son regard d'un vert glacé.

 **« Je constate que tu te prends toujours pour la Reine de la Nuit, Knightwalker** , persifla-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.  
 **\- Je sais surtout où est ma place,** _ **Minerva**_ , répliqua la jeune femme aux boucles incarnat, prononçant le prénom comme elle aurait désigné un cafard répugnant. **Contrairement à toi. »** , continua-t-elle avec dédain.

Le beau visage de la brune fut déformé par une grimace haineuse.

 **« Parce que tu crois que ton statut de Succube te protège, peut-être ?! Tu me dégoûtes** , lâcha-t-elle hargneusement. **Et je m'en vais te faire taire, Knightwalker. Ici et maintenant ! »**

Elsa sentit sa joue la brûler alors qu'elle évitait la charge de la Vampyre. Un des ongles vernis de son adversaire avait du l'effleurer. La rousse fit volte-face pour voir son ennemie foncer sur elle à nouveau, griffes en avant. Elle se baissa rapidement, perdant quelques cheveux au passage, avant de passer comme un mirage sous le bras tendu de la brune, la prenant à revers sans que celle-ci n'ait le temps de réagir, et abattit sa main raidie sur sa nuque.

Une main griffue s'empara de son poignet et elle croisa avec surprise le regard, malveillant et triomphant à la fois, de Minerva.

 **« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'ignorais ton état ?** , cracha la Vampyre sans relâcher sa prise. **Je sais que tu n'as rien bu depuis des jours, tout comme je sais que tu es devenue pitoyablement dépendante d'un misérable humain ! »**

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la Succube. En temps normal, aucun Vampyr, quelle que soit sa force, n'aurait pu rêver ne serait-ce que l'égratigner. Mais aujourd'hui, avec sa gorge sèche depuis dix jours, elle ne pouvait plus dominer aussi facilement ses ennemis. Depuis combien de temps la brune l'espionnait-elle, pour s'être rendue compte de ce fait ? L'insulte visant Gérard l'agaça également, quand bien même elle avait souvent pensé la même chose les derniers jours.

Néanmoins, Minerva sous-estimait la puissance qu'il lui restait. Et elle en fut pour ses frais, à sa plus grande stupeur, quand la rousse l'empoigna pour aller lui faire embrasser le réverbère le plus proche.

 **« Je ne suis pas une minable Vampyre dans ton genre** , déclara Elsa d'une voix tranchante. **Le sang ne me gouverne pas comme il le fait chez toi. Il ne régit ni mon esprit, ni ma force. »**

C'était de l'esbroufe, à ce stade. Il était vrai que le manque de sang commençait à peser sur sa psyché, tout comme sur ses capacités physiques. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'abaisser à avouer ça à celle qui lui faisait face.

Minerva finit de se remettre debout, du sang sur le visage et les vêtements encore plus révélateurs qu'auparavant. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes et la haine qui émana d'elle était palpable.

 **« Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer, saleté de Succube ! »** , feula-t-elle en se jetant à nouveau en avant.

Elle avait tout d'une furie et la rousse n'était pas assez confiante dans l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour prendre trop de risques. De fait, même en restant prudente, elle se fit plusieurs fois érafler assez profondément pour sentir son sang couler sur sa peau. Et même si elle rendit coup sur coup à la Vampyre enragée, elle eut l'impression que son esprit s'emplissait peu à peu de brouillard.

Son souffle se fit court, ses gestes moins précis. Une plaie profonde s'ouvrit sur son abdomen, et le sang macula son haut désormais massacré. Le brouillard se fit plus épais à chaque goutte purpurine qui tombait sur le sol.

Un triomphe malsain se lisait déjà dans les pupilles de Minerva. Celle-ci, sûre de sa victoire, ne vit pas venir le coup qui l'envoya voler de l'autre côté de la rue. Un écœurant bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre alors que la brune rencontrait violemment l'épais mur qui bordait l'allée. Elsa la vit retomber mollement sur le sol, inconsciente - peut-être morte, qui sait ?

Les genoux de la Succube ployèrent et heurtèrent durement le sol crasseux. Elle plaqua une main sur son ventre dans l'espoir d'endiguer le flot écarlate qui lui poissa les doigts en quelques secondes. Boire... Elle devait s'abreuver, rapidement, longtemps. Sinon, elle mourrait.

Boire...

Dans la ruelle obscure, le corps de la femme aux cheveux vermeil disparut sans un bruit.

 **ooOoo**

Allongé sur le dos en travers de son lit, Gérard ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop d'émotions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Toutes centrées sur un seul protagoniste.

Il y avait d'abord eu l'incompréhension. Il avait déjà saisi que la Succube avait un caractère particulier, mais elle était toujours si maîtrisée que la voir exploser ainsi - pour une broutille de surcroit - était pour le moins déconcertant. Et puis, _le statut de la femme à l'époque victorienne_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la conversation ?

Ensuite était venue la colère. Déjà, parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de se faire crier dessus pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas - et qu'elle ne s'était même pas ennuyée à lui expliquer. Et elle l'avait traité de _gamin_ ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air beaucoup plus âgée que lui, la demoiselle !

Enfin, c'était l'inquiétude qui avait envahi son esprit. Parce qu'Elsa n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle lui avait pourtant avoué qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'abreuver qu'à lui. Il ne savait même pas si le sang lui était véritablement vital. Et il se demandait si le manque de liquide carmin pouvait influer sur sa santé.

Perdu dans ses pensées anxieuses, il avait lentement commencé à emboîter les rares pièces qu'il possédait de cet immense puzzle qu'était la jeune femme. Elle l'avait traité de gamin, et il avait pris l'insulte au second degré - avait cru qu'elle lui reprochait un manque de maturité. Mais au final, le terme n'était-il pas à prendre au sens littéral ? Après tout, les Vampyrs - et les Succubes - étaient réputés immortels. Ce qui amenait encore plus de questions : Quel âge avait véritablement Elsa ? D'où venait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant toutes ces années - dans l'hypothèse où le temps n'ait pas de prise sur elle ?

En un sens, il pensait avoir déjà la réponse. L'époque victorienne, hein ? La période était trop précise, trop sortie de nulle part pour être une référence balancée au hasard, sur un coup de tête. Elle devait avoir une signification pour la rousse.

Un bruit de déchirure transperça le silence et il se redressa brusquement, tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il perçut un râle rauque, très léger, presque un murmure, dans l'obscurité devant lui. Sa main se referma sur le petit bouton et il ferma les paupières par réflexe face à la vive lueur qui émana de la lampe, avant de rouvrir un œil larmoyant.

 **« Elsa ! »**

Gérard se précipita, tombant presque du lit dans sa hâte de rejoindre la jeune femme qui remuait faiblement sur le sol. Il se pencha sur elle et son inquiétude s'accentua quand il perçut son souffle laborieux.

 **« Elsa ?** , appela-t-il en attrapant doucement ses épaules. **Elsa, répond-moi ! »**

Il voulut passer son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se redresser et sursauta quand ses doigts effleurèrent un bout de tissu humide. Il retira sa main et pâlit à la vue du sang qui lui tachait les phalanges.

Agrippant les épaules de la Succube, il l'obligea à s'asseoir, faisant reposer son dos contre son torse. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, et il en profita pour la dévisager. Elsa était toujours pâle, mais son teint était plus diaphane que jamais. Baissant les yeux, il regarda la main fine qui se pressait sur une auréole sombre, au niveau du nombril de la rousse.

Lentement, il leva sa main ensanglantée et éloigna celle de la jeune femme de son ventre. De l'autre main, il releva le tee-shirt, notant au passage la large déchirure au milieu du vêtement - on aurait dit le résultat d'un coup de couteau. La plaie était affreusement grande, et le jeune Faust sentit son estomac se retourner devant le flot d'hémoglobine qui s'en échappait.

La panique envahissait le bleu quand il sentit Elsa bouger contre lui. Elle agrippa son avant-bras et se tourna pour lui faire face, laissant échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement quand sa blessure effleura le genou de Gérard.

 **« Elsa, il ne faut pas que tu bouges ! Je... Je vais appeler du secours, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va... aller...** , hésita-t-il. **...Elsa ? »**

Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre et il ne comprit que quand elle fourra son nez dans son cou. Sans réfléchir, il entremêla ses doigts dans les mèches écarlates et plaqua encore plus le visage de la jeune femme contre lui.

 **« Bois !** , souffla-t-il sans attendre qu'elle lui demande. **Bois, Elsa, prends tout ce que tu veux ! »**

Les crocs de la Succube s'enfoncèrent dans son cou.

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, je coupe à un moment dégoûtant pour les lecteurs, je sais. Mais j'aime les cliffhanger :)

 _ **Par rapport au texte :**_ J'utilise volontairement les versions francisées des noms de Jellal (Gérard) et Erza (Elsa). Il y a une explication, mais si je la donne maintenant, je spoile mon histoire. :) Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne font pas de latin, "Sanguinis Rex" signifie bien "Roi du sang". Quant à "Umbrae Res", ça veut dire les "Êtres de l'Ombre". Pas très original, mais bon. Et enfin, pour ceux qui auraient beeeaucoup de mal à suivre, Elsa est une Succube tandis que Minerva est une Vampyre. Il y a une différence, qui sera évoquée plus tard.

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Sensualité ? Cool, c'était le but ! :D Heureuse de voir que ça a marché. Et oui, le pauvre Faust est accro à sa sexy Succube (vive les assonances).

 **Multard :** J'aime bien ton pseudo x) En fait, ce n'est pas tant l'univers qui est sombre... C'est juste que l'action de _Belle de nuit_ se déroule toujours la nuit (en même temps, j'ai pas choisi ce titre pour rien...). Moi aussi j'aimais bien "Monsieur le Chevalier". Il fallait bien un surnom pour Gérard (parce que je voyais mal Elsa lui demander son nom de but en blanc), et notre Succube n'est pas du genre à appeler quelqu'un "Trésor" ou "Chéri". De toute façon, à part les rôles vraiment gnan gnan ou stupides, TOUT va bien à Erza, personnage adaptable et protéiforme à loisir. :)

 **Mechanical mind :** Oh ! Tu es revenu(e) ! :) Je signale au passage que je ne visais personne en particulier xD Et je fais mon mea culpa pour ma période obscure, mais comme tu l'as dit les cours sont assez prenants. D'ailleurs il m'a fallu un bon mois pour me désintoxiquer et avoir de la place cérébrale dévolue à l'écriture de quelque chose de non médical. Je préfère le rythme rapide, je trouve ça plus... prenant, moins lourd. Ça m'évite de faire du hors-sujet ou de faire philosopher à outrance mes personnages. Le manque de développement est fait exprès : comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, ceci est un chapitre, non un OS. Les explications (comme pour l'histoire de l'addiction rapide) viendront plus tard (ou pas). Changement de style ? Peut-être, je ne me rends pas bien compte. Mais comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de moins lourd, avec des phrases plus courtes, du texte plus aéré... Peut-être que mes autres écrits (médicaux ceux-ci) y sont pour quelque chose. Ils traitent du milieu médical mais de façon légère, humoristique, et le style est donc différent. Pour le vocabulaire et les "jolies tournures", comme tu dis, je t'avouerais que j'ai une fenêtre ouverte sur un dictionnaire de synonymes quand j'écris, histoire d'éviter les répétitions assommantes. J'ai un grand respect pour les L (COMMENT peut-on survivre à 8h de philo par semaine en terminale, sérieux ?!). J'ai beau avoir fait S, mes jeux de mots sont aussi pourris que la moyenne des Français. Et j'aime moi aussi la polysémie des mots :) Oh oui, j'aime les double voire triple-sens. Puisque tu me demandes, que tu m'ordonnes de continuer à écrire du Gerza, je vais donc plier... (soupir résigné). Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?! (nan, je rigole, le gerza c'est viscéral chez moi x) ).

 **Lou Celestial :** Merci de la review et des compliments. :) Puis-je savoir pourquoi la "virée dans le fantastique" t'a déçue ? :0 Ultear et Cobra reviendront, je les aime bien ces deux-là. D'ailleurs je me demande si ce couple n'est pas mon deuxième favori après le Gerza (jusqu'à présent je pensais que c'était le Miraxus, mais à bien y penser...). Quelles scènes érotiques ? o_o Bon, ok, la sensualité est voulue (Gégé est grand après tout), mais de là à parler d'érotisme... Ils sont habillés et elle ne fait que lui mordre le cou, grand dieu ! (bon d'accord dit comme ça c'est moins flatteur... ). Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour le commentaire constructif. :)

 **Nethzea :** Merci pour la review, la mise en favori et en follow ! :D Et pardon pour la longue absence... "Erza la bombasse" XDDDD Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu ça. J'ai du me nettoyer la cervelle de mon année de médecine pour pouvoir y caser des idées pour mes fictions. D'où le petit délai. :) Chef, oui, chef ! Je reste sur le Gerza, compris ! x)

 _ **La question du jour :**_ Un bisou offert à celui qui trouve l'identité du pauvre mordu qui est parti en courant ! :)


	3. III - Entre deux mondes

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut, c'est re-moi ! Voici enfin la partie III. J'écris par-ci par-là, quand je ne travaille pas, quand il ne fait pas chaud au point que ma boîte crânienne ne contient plus que de la gelée de neurones...

Bisou à **Nethzea** pour avoir trouvé l'identité du blond - Hibiki donc - qui s'est fait troué le cou ! Son capital monte donc à 2 pour le moment. Soit elle me connaît un peu trop bien, soit elle est médium... J'avoue avoir bugué en lisant les hypothèses des autres. Moi, quand je pense à un homme blond dans FT, c'est toujours Hibiki qui me vient en tête... Pas du tout pensé à Rufus ou Eve ou Sting...

Mes plus plates excuses pour avoir coupé à un moment pareil la partie II. La vérité étant que j'avais plus d'inspi pour la suite et que j'ai décidé que ce que j'avais écrit pouvais faire une partie II tout à fait décente. x) Voui, je suis une grande flemmarde, et vous pouvez lancer les tomates (ou pas, parce que je pourrais bien recommencer un de ces quatre... Autant avoir de la réserve).

* * *

 _III - Entre deux mondes_

* * *

Quand Gérard rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil avait remplacé celle des réverbères de la rue. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva à contempler un endroit étrange, bas de plafond, obscur... et poussiéreux. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs instants à comprendre qu'il regardait le dessous de son lit.

Un peu plus réveillé, il réalisa que non seulement il avait dormi par terre, mais qu'il servait également de matelas à Elsa. La Succube dormait toujours et il écarta doucement les mèches qui lui barraient le front pour contempler son visage endormi. Puis il se rappela pourquoi la rousse était chez lui et eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un seau d'eau glacée.

Il leva une main tremblante et se figea en apercevant les trainées rougeâtres qui avaient séché sur ses doigts. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Attrapant le bas du tee-shirt de la jeune femme, il tira gentiment dessus pour dégager son abdomen.

La blessure avait disparu. Le ventre blanc était immaculé, sans aucune marque ou cicatrice. L'entaille au centre du tissu était pourtant bien là, elle, et il s'assura de sa réalité en passant deux doigts dans l'ouverture. L'étoffe autour de la déchirure était rêche, couverte de sang séché.

Un soupir lui caressa la clavicule et il tourna à nouveau le regard vers le visage de la demoiselle. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et il referma doucement les siens sur la taille fine. Elsa avait l'air d'aller mieux, s'il en jugeait par son teint redevenu crème plutôt que blême et sa respiration paisible. Qui aurait cru en la voyant avoir affaire à une créature surnaturelle ?

Au bout d'un moment, la Succube se mit à remuer et il releva la tête juste à temps pour la voir ouvrir les paupières. Il croisa les iris de la jeune femme et resta figé devant le magnifique kaléidoscope de brun, de chocolat, de noisette et de doré qui s'entrelaçaient dans ses yeux. C'était incroyable - encore plus merveilleux que ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, occupés à se dévisager l'un l'autre.

 **« Bonjour** , souffla la rousse.  
 **\- Salut. »** , croassa-t-il en retour - il avait la gorge complètement desséchée.

Le jeune Faust fut rappelé à la réalité par une douleur sourde au niveau du dos. Évidemment, pensa-t-il distraitement en faisant la grimace, on avait vu mieux que le sol comme matelas...

 **« Tu as beau être très confortable, il va bien falloir que je me lève** , reprit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. **Dommage. »**

Une pointe de déception sincère était audible dans sa voix. Ou bien rêvait-il complètement ? Gérard se redressa en position assise et se massa les reins d'une main. Quand il releva la tête, Elsa avait disparu. Il soupira avant de se lever.

Il détestait vraiment cette manie qu'elle avait de filer à l'anglaise. Il ouvrit les rideaux, laissant entrer un flot de lumière dans la chambre. Une tache marron sur son haut attira son attention. Le bleu tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit : là encore, une large trace rougeâtre décorait le plancher.

Son tee-shirt blanc proclamant en capitales rouges _J'aime les pommes_ \- cadeau d'Ultear pour la dernière Saint-Valentin. Elle profitait toujours de son statut de meilleure amie pour lui faire des présents impossibles - termina en boule près de la table de nuit.

Ouvrant sa commode, il chercha une chemise potable parmi la multitude de vêtements plus ou moins bien repassés qu'il possédait - lui et les tâches ménagères...

 **« Morbleu ! Cette puterelle m'a massacré mon corsage ! »**

La voix claqua comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles du jeune homme qui se redressa vivement et fonça en direction de la salle de bains. Il se stoppa sur le seuil, le cœur battant, pour trouver devant le miroir la Succube qui examinait son haut déchiré avec irritation.

Gérard sentit un rire nerveux remonter dans sa poitrine et il se laissa aller contre le chambranle alors qu'une impression de légèreté l'emplissait. Elsa lâcha finalement son vêtement pour se tourner vers lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant et il rougit en prenant conscience qu'il était torse nu.

 **« Viens ici. »** , lui ordonna-t-elle en s'écartant de la glace.

Perplexe, il s'avança dans la petite pièce jusqu'à se trouver à deux pas de la demoiselle. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle l'attrapait par l'épaule et le forçait à se baisser, son visage pile en face de sa carotide.

 **« Tu as déjà soif ? »** , s'étonna-t-il.

Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'elle avait pris une sacrée rasade la veille au soir. Mais aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était approchée, la rousse s'écarta. Ses traits étaient toujours marqués par une moue contrariée.

 **« Regarde. »** , répondit-elle en lui indiquant le miroir du doigt.

Tout d'abord, Gérard ne comprit pas ce qui clochait. Puis il repéra les marques sur le côté de son cou et tourna la tête par réflexe pour avoir une meilleure vue. La morsure n'était pas grande, mais la vision du croissant rouge sombre dans sa peau le choqua un peu. La blessure était entourée de sang séché qui avait coulé, et un bleu commençait à teinter sa peau.

Doucement, il porta une main à son cou et toucha la marque oblongue du bout des doigts. Puis appuya légèrement dessus. Un peu en retrait, Elsa le regardait d'un air qu'il qualifia d'inquiet - à défaut d'un meilleur terme.

 **« Tu as mal ? »** , s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

Retournant à son reflet, le bleu pressa une nouvelle fois le creux rougeâtre.

 **« Pas vraiment. En fait, je ne sentais rien jusqu'à ce que tu me le montres. »**

La jeune femme eut l'air soulagée. Puis son air frondeur habituel revint et elle l'attrapa par le bras.

 **« Viens. Il faut que je te soigne, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça.  
\- Oh. D'accord. La trousse à pharmacie doit être dans un placard de la cuisine.  
\- Pas besoin.  
\- ... Comment ça ? »**

Sans répondre, la Succube le traîna jusqu'à son lit, où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir, avant d'elle-même prendre place sur les genoux du jeune Faust. Elle lui enserra doucement la tête entre ses deux paumes et rapprocha son visage de la plaie.

 **« Hem... Elsa ? Je croyais que tu voulais me soigner ?** , tenta-t-il.  
 **\- C'est ce que je vais faire** , répondit-elle sans détacher son regard de la morsure. **Ne bouge pas, tu m'entends ? »**

Déglutissant, mi-curieux mi-inquiet, Gérard acquiesça. Elsa baissa la tête et il sentit ses lèvres effleurer la blessure. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine, atteignant un rythme frénétique, et il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration.

Le toucher était léger, presque une caresse, et c'était infiniment plus enivrant que ne l'aurait été un baiser appuyé. La bouche tentatrice papillonna sur son cou, frôlant gentiment la plaie. Il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme sur sa peau et des frissons le parcoururent, progressant sur ses bras pour redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La fragrance éthérée, capiteuse, qui lui titillait l'odorat n'arrangeait rien à son état.

Quelque chose d'humide caressa la morsure et sa respiration se bloqua. La chaleur qui s'amassait en lui se mit à tourbillonner, se transformant en une créature qui lui sembla faite de lave, et qui se répandit lentement dans son corps, dévorant sa raison. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur la taille de la Succube.

Quand les y avait-il portés ?

La langue de la rousse continua de se promener sur son cou, lui arrachant un son à mi-chemin entre un râle et un soupir. Sa vision s'était obscurcie depuis longtemps maintenant, et Gérard savait qu'il pourrait se contenter indéfiniment des étoiles que la demoiselle lui faisait voir, et qui explosaient en gerbes blanches, oblitérant sa conscience.

Elsa s'écarta de lui et il cligna des yeux alors que le monde se remettait à tourner. Il avait le souffle court comme s'il venait de courir le marathon et il sentit une certaine mollesse dans les jambes - à n'en pas douter, s'il tentait de se lever maintenant, il se casserait la figure.

Le bleu se rendit compte qu'il étreignait toujours la taille fine et retira ses bras à regret. La rousse ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, occupée à observer son œuvre d'un œil critique.

 **« Hum, c'est mieux comme ça. »** , finit-elle par déclarer, son visage affichant un air satisfait.

Il passa spontanément une main sur son cou, sans ressentir aucune gêne, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il était blessé. Instinctivement, il sut que s'il retournait devant le miroir, la morsure aurait disparu. Comme toutes les autres avant elle. Le jeune homme se sentit stupide de n'avoir pas pensé à cela auparavant. Évidemment qu'Elsa devait faire quelque chose pour effacer les traces - elle lui avait d'ailleurs dès la toute première fois qu'elle s'était invitée chez lui. Mais il avait oublié.

Curieux, il leva le regard vers la Succube - qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ses genoux, réalisa-t-il. Et elle ne semblait pas très pressée d'abandonner son siège du moment, trop occupée à vérifier si elle n'avait pas laissé une quelconque imperfection sur sa gorge.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait très certainement pas la chasser, pensa-t-il tout en se demandant s'il pouvait remettre ses mains là où elles étaient un peu plus tôt incognito.

 **« Je ne savais pas que les baisers de Succubes pouvaient soigner. »** , dit-il d'une voix intéressée.

Le regard que lui envoya Elsa était non équivoque - c'était celui auquel il avait droit quand il profanait, selon elle, une énorme ânerie. Il ouvrit la bouche précipitamment pour tenter de rattraper sa bourde - quelle qu'elle puisse être -, mais la rousse soupira avant de secouer la tête d'un air qui oscillait entre le blasé et le résigné.

 **« Des fois, Gérard, je me demande ce que tu as dans le crâne** , souffla-t-elle. **Enfin, pour en revenir au sujet initial... »**

Elle s'interrompit pour se lécher la lèvre supérieure. A la vue du petit bout de muscle rose qui humidifia légèrement la lèvre pleine avant de disparaître dans la bouche de la jeune femme, le bleu sentit le monstre brûlant au creux de son ventre se réveiller subitement.

 **« Salive régénérante** , continua-t-elle sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. **Après, chacun ses préférences en matière d'application. J'aurais eu le même résultat en te bavant dessus, mais je trouve ma méthode bien plus propre. »**

 _Et bien plus agréable_ , pensa-t-il en se rappelant des récentes sensations qui lui avaient fait perdre pied.

 **« Tu m'en dirais plus ?** , demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
 **\- Ça dépend** , répondit la Succube en s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour changer légèrement de position. **Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ? »**

Le bleu l'aida à se stabiliser en posant délicatement ses mains au creux de ses reins. Elsa le gratifia d'un regard indéchiffrable, mais ne protesta pas. Un sentiment de victoire s'empara de son esprit et il dut s'empêcher de sourire trop largement.

 **« Voyons... »**

 **ooOoo**

La bibliothèque était faite de bois noir, usé par les ans, et remplie d'un amas hétéroclite de livres. Certains étaient neufs, d'autres abîmés, et beaucoup ne consistaient qu'en un tas de feuilles jaunies reliées par un cordon effiloché. La pièce embaumait le vieux papier, et elle inspira ce parfum unique qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

L'Encyclopédiste passa amoureusement le bout de ses doigts sur la tranche d'un vieil ouvrage. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire les lettres enluminées, à demi effacées, qui y figuraient, pour savoir quel en était le titre. Lentement, elle passa le long des multiples rayonnages, effleurant du regard les étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Elle arriva enfin à l'échelle de bois qui attendait, et referma une main sur un barreau au-dessus de sa tête. Avec une rapidité qui dénotait une habitude ancrée, elle escalada les antiques échelons de chêne, puis donna une impulsion savamment calculée sur sa droite. L'échelle glissa sans à-coups le long de la rampe, pour se stopper en douceur devant une section précise.

La jeune femme tendit la main et retira précautionneusement de sa place l'œuvre qu'elle était venue chercher. La réponse à la question qu'on lui avait posée récemment devait s'y trouver. Elle redescendit l'échelle, livre en main, pour se diriger vers une table faite du même bois que la bibliothèque, recouverte de divers papiers et dossiers plus ou moins jaunis. Posant son ouvrage sur la surface noueuse, elle l'ouvrit et commença à feuilleter rapidement les pages, ne se donnant pas la peine de passer par l'index.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été présent, il aurait sans nul doute été surpris de voir la toujours si sérieuse demoiselle étudier d'un air grave un livre ayant pour titre : _Rudiments de l'hermétisme_.

 **ooOoo**

L'odeur était ténue, presque effacée. Même son odorat sur-développé avait du mal à la suivre. Levant la tête, il jeta un regard aux nuages sombres amassés au-dessus de la ville. S'il se mettait à pleuvoir, toute chance de retrouver sa piste s'évanouirait.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à une ruelle aussi sombre que les autres quand une puanteur atroce le prit à la gorge. Il identifia rapidement les éléments qui composaient le remugle : sang et pourriture. Un Vampyr était mort dans cette allée.

Une main devant le bas du visage pour tenter de se protéger du fumet pestilentiel, il s'avança lentement vers sa source. Une masse informe gisait au pied d'un des deux murs qui bordaient l'allée. Des taches brun-rouge constellaient le sol crasseux. Un combat avait eu lieu. Et le tas de poussière noire qui puait le corps en décomposition était ce qui restait du perdant.

En l'occurrence, de la perdante.

Un souffle de vent agita les particules sombres, les dispersant. La mort était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours trouvé laid. Celle des humains comme celle des Vampyrs. Dans les deux cas, le corps pourrissait et disparaissait. La seule différence étant la vitesse du phénomène : des années pour un humain…

Contre quelques heures pour un Vampyr.

Il regarda la pile de poussière s'amenuiser lentement alors que les restes de Minerva s'éparpillaient. Jamais il n'avait pensé que la Demoiselle puisse périr ainsi. Elle était tout simplement trop forte.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul genre d'adversaire capable de tuer la Vampyre brune. Enfin, deux, plutôt, rectifia-t-il après réflexion. Mais cette seconde option était totalement improbable. La première, en revanche…

La lune à demi-pleine se montra un instant avant de retourner derrière un nuage avoisinant, éclairant momentanément le Vampyr aux cheveux clairs qui montrait les crocs.

 **ooOoo**

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Le bruit de ses talons résonna dans la cage d'escalier alors qu'elle montait les marches d'un pas énergique. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle s'engagea sur le palier et se stoppa devant une porte qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Sa main actionna la poignée de la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

Etait-il sorti ? Peut-être. Sans se démonter, la jeune femme farfouilla un instant dans son sac à main noir et en ressortit un volumineux trousseau de clés. Elle en sélectionna une sans hésiter et l'inséra dans la serrure. Le verrou cliqueta en s'ouvrant et elle baissa à nouveau la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans heurts.

Laissant son sac sur le guéridon de l'entrée, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de s'avancer plus avant dans l'appartement, faisant attention aux endroits où elle posait les pieds. L'occupant du lieu n'était pas le genre très soigneux et elle avait déjà eu de mauvaises surprises.

Elle jeta un œil dans la cuisine vide et entendit l'eau couler dans une pièce voisine. Il devait prendre sa douche. Calmement, elle se dirigea vers le salon, prévoyant de se lover dans le canapé moelleux en attendant que Monsieur Faust daigne arriver. La porte de la chambre étant ouverte, elle y passa la tête, imaginant déjà le désordre qui devait y régner.

Elle s'offusqua un peu en voyant le tee-shirt qu'elle avait offert à Gérard récemment traîner sur le sol comme un vieux chiffon. Elle haussa un sourcil à la vue du tas de livres qui couvraient le bureau. Depuis quand le bleu était-il fervent lecteur ?

Intriguée, elle pénétra dans la chambre, toujours attentive à l'endroit où elle posait les orteils. Et se figea au bout de trois pas devant la large tache acajou qui s'étalait sur le plancher. Elle se baissa pour passer les doigts sur le sol souillé. Sa peau resta immaculée. Relevant la tête, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur le fameux tee-shirt. La brune alla le ramasser et pâlit en voyant les marques rougeâtres sur le tissu.

 **« Ultear ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face au garçon à la chevelure bleue qui la regardait, debout sur le seuil de la chambre en caleçon nounours – un autre de ses cadeaux – , une serviette-éponge humide à la main.

Elle se contenta de lever le tee-shirt à hauteur d'yeux, dévoilant les traces brunâtres.

 **« Qu'est-ce que** _ **toi**_ **, tu as encore fichu ?** , demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
 **\- Oh…Ça… Je… J'ai renversé ma sauce tomate. »** , avoua le bleu d'un ton piteux.

Le soulagement emplit Ultear. Elle s'était fait des films pour pas grand-chose. Néanmoins, elle fronça les sourcils quand un doute la traversa.

 **« Tu as fait de la sauce tomate** _ **dans ta chambre**_ **? Alors que tu détestes ça ? »**

Gérard fit la grimace.

 **« Je n'aime pas celle en boîte. Mais si je la fais moi-même, ça va. Et j'avais la casserole à la main** **quand le téléphone a sonné** , continua-t-il en indiquant du doigt l'appareil qui gisait sur le lit. **Je me suis pris les pieds dans un truc qui traînait. Au fait** , ajouta-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque, **désolé d'avoir ruiné ton tee-shirt. »**

La brune secoua la tête.

 **« Si tu rangeais un minimum tes affaires, aussi… »** , soupira-t-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu pendant que le bleu s'habillait, avant que celui-ci ne parte en courant à la vue de la pendule qui indiquait qu'il allait être en retard à son premier cours. Ultear se retrouva seule au milieu de l'appartement qui semblait avoir été dévasté par une tornade.

Les hommes, franchement…

Elle s'attela au rangement, jetant un air déçu au fameux tee-shirt avant de le mettre à la poubelle. La sauce tomate sur du blanc, même elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle resta un moment devant l'énorme tache sur le sol, se demandant comment parer au problème. Gérard allait être bon pour refaire son lino. Enfin, ça n'était pas plus mal, la couleur était passée de toute façon.

Elle revint dans la cuisine, presque parfaitement rangée. Un bol, un verre et des couverts sales traînaient dans l'évier, et le pain était toujours sur la table. Elle flanqua le contenu de l'évier dans le lave-vaisselle et rangea le pain dans le placard.

A nouveau prise d'un doute, elle rouvrit le lave-vaisselle pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Pas de casserole sale.

Soupirant, elle referma la porte de l'automate. Elle se faisait trop d'idées. Gérard n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter des bêtises. Il avait du laver sa casserole auparavant, voilà tout.

Elle nettoya les quelques miettes de pain qui restaient sur la table et ouvrit la poubelle pour s'en débarrasser. Le sac débordait presque et elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'incompatibilité génétique des mâles avec la tenue d'une maison.

Le sac noir en question était rempli de cartons de pizza, de briques de jus de fruits vides et autres emballages cartonnés. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de tomate, d'épluchures d'ail, ou de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu servir à faire une sauce.

Cette fois, Ultear se gifla elle-même. Elle devait arrêter d'être aussi paranoïaque. Et elle allait commencer pas plus tard que tout de suite.

La brune ferma le sac poubelle en un tour de main et le remplaça par un nouveau. Se frottant les mains, elle se rappela avoir vu des livres dans la chambre du bleu. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers ladite pièce.

 _La quête du Vampire : faits et légende s_. Elle cligna des yeux devant l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait en main. Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir que la douzaine de volumes qui s'empilaient sur le bureau traitaient tous du même thème.

Son regard passa lentement du livre entre ses paumes à l'auréole acajou sur le sol, à quelques pas de là. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée pour pêcher son téléphone portable dans son sac. Son index déverrouilla l'appareil avant de sélectionner un contact et de presser la touche _Appel_. Son interlocuteur décrocha immédiatement.

 **« C'est moi. On a un problème. »**

 **ooOoo**

 **« Puisque je te dis qu'on n'a pas pu faire autrement !** , s'exclama une voix féminine irritée.  
 **\- Ah ouais ? Vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement que cramer un bâtiment** **entier ?** , rétorqua une deuxième voix féminine, sarcastique celle-là.  
 **\- Y'avait personne dedans, que je sache ! Dis-lui, Natsu, au lieu de te planquer sous la table !  
\- Je… Je suis désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »**, gémit une troisième voix.

Le vieil homme regarda la scène d'un air fatigué, se demandant où les deux jeunes filles aux chevelures blonde et bleue trouvaient pareille énergie. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le pauvre garçon aux cheveux roses qui se trouvait effectivement accroupi sous une table, les mains sur la tête, les yeux fermés, tremblant de tout son corps alors que les deux furies continuaient de se chamailler par-dessus ladite table.

 **« Maître ? »**

Makarov se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler. Engoncé dans un nombre incalculable de pull-overs, deux écharpes autour du cou, le jeune homme brun affichait un air inquiet, son téléphone portable à la main.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il, Grey ?  
\- Je viens d'avoir un appel d'Ultear. Apparemment, un ami à elle a eu des ennuis avec un Vampyr et** **elle a peur que ça ne s'aggrave.  
\- Un ami ? C'est-à-dire ?**, demanda le vieillard.  
 **\- Un humain. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal** , précisa le brun. **Mais il agit bizarrement et il y** **avait** **plein de sang chez lui.  
\- Chez lui ?**, répéta Makarov. **C'est étrange. Les Vampyrs ne sont pas le** **genre à se risquer dans les** **maisons.  
\- Oui. Surtout que ledit ami habite au quatrième étage d'un immeuble des quartiers hauts. Si encore** **c'était dans les bas-fonds…  
\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit si son ami était au courant de leur existence ?  
\- Elle n'est pas sûre**, avoua Grey. **Mais elle pense qu'il sait. Ou du moins, qu'il s'en doute** , rectifia-t-il.  
 **\- C'est un cas un peu étrange** , s'étonna le vieil homme à voix haute. **Recontacte Ultear et dis-lui de nous l'amener** , décida-t-il. **Ce serait dangereux de le laisser seul.**  
 **\- Entendu, Maître. »**

Le brun s'éloigna, ses doigts s'activant sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il quitta la pièce juste après l'avoir porté à son oreille.

Les Vampyrs leur causeraient décidément toujours des problèmes, songea Makarov en soupirant.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite** , s'étonna Gérard en affichant toutefois un sourire ravi. **Ça ne fait que trois jours depuis la dernière fois.  
\- Je sais**, répondit Elsa en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de bureau. **En fait, j'avais prévu de passer dans deux-trois jours, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu allais être occupé, cette fin de semaine. Donc me voilà** , conclut-elle en examinant le sol. **Tu as trouvé comment faire partir la tache ?** , continua-t-elle en indiquant la zone qui avait été constellée de sang.  
 **\- Oh, Ultear s'est chargée de faire changer le lino. Je suis parti hier matin, et quand je suis revenu le** **soir tout était déjà fini. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle s'est lancée dans le business** , déclara-t-il en secouant la tête. **Elle aurait fait un malheur dans la décoration d'intérieur. Mais je** **voulais te demander** , continua-t-il après une pause. **Comment tu as su que je ne serai pas là ce week-end ? »**

Elsa resta silencieuse un moment, l'air de peser sa réponse. Le bleu avait fini par comprendre qu'elle faisait ça quand elle était incertaine. Ou gênée. Dans les deux cas, il trouvait ça attendrissant. Parce que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi dure ou froide que ce qu'on pouvait croire à première vue.

 **« Disons que je passe pas mal de mon temps dans les environs, maintenant. Dans ton quartier** , précisa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin. **Vu que tu es ma seule… source disponible, je préfèrerais éviter qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles. »**

Donc elle était inquiète pour lui ? Cette pensée réjouit Gérard. Même si c'était plus pour son sang que pour lui, susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Il la chassa aussitôt, préférant espérer que la demoiselle soit réellement attachée un peu à lui.

 **« Et pour en revenir à ma connaissance de ton emploi du** **temps** , reprit Elsa, **disons qu'il m'arrive de croiser des gens qui portent ton odeur sur eux. D'habitude, ce sont des hommes, mais là, ça m'a intriguée. Parce que c'était une femme et que tu n'es pas un Dom Juan.  
\- Comment ça ? »**

Le jeune Faust ne savait pas s'il devait être fier que la Succube paraisse jalouse, ou vexé qu'elle le considère comme un homme sans sex-appeal.

 **« Ne fais pas cette tête** , le morigéna-t-elle, plus gentiment que d'habitude toutefois. **Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu ranges ta chambre pour comprendre que tu n'y amènes pas souvent des demoiselles. »**

Il baissa la tête à l'entente du commentaire, et jeta un regard au capharnaüm qu'était effectivement la pièce. Un point pour la rousse. Désireux de faire passer sa gêne, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Avec** **la femme… C'était qui d'ailleurs ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Aucune idée. C'était une grande brune à l'air volontaire. Elle était au téléphone avec toi, et je l'ai** **entendue te** _ **réserver**_ **.  
\- C'était Ultear**, déclara-t-il.  
 **\- La fameuse Ultear ?** , demanda la jeune femme, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
 **\- Celle-là même. »** , confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Le coin des lèvres de la Succube se releva un instant en une ébauche de sourire. Puis elle quitta son siège et il lut dans son regard qu'elle souhaitait passer aux affaires. Peu contrariant, Gérard s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit et ouvrit les bras. Elsa le considéra un moment avant de s'étendre à son tour, le laissant refermer son étreinte autour d'elle.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Tu dis que les Chasseurs ont tué la Demoiselle ?  
** \- **Je ne le dis pas : je l'affirme !** , s'exclama un Vampyr aux cheveux clairs. **J'ai vu ce qu'il restait d'elle de mes propres yeux !  
\- Mais comment tu sais que c'est ces enfoirés qui ont fait ça ? »**, demanda un autre Vampyr.

Une véritable foule était amassée dans le vieux hangar désaffecté. La totalité des Vampyrs de la ville, autrefois sous les ordres de Minerva. Ceux qui avaient refusé de la servir étaient morts sous ses griffes. Et même si elle avait péri, ses fidèles étaient toujours là, eux.

Et son Lieutenant favori, Sting, entendait bien la venger.

Enfin, pensa-t-il sournoisement, la vengeance n'était que le prétexte pour une bonne petite tuerie. Et pour se débarrasser de ces fichus Chasseurs de Vampyrs qui leur empoisonnaient la vie.

 **« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, idiot ?** , railla-t-il. **Un humain égaré ? »**

Des rires moqueurs firent écho au sien et le Vampyr qui avait parlé rentra la tête dans les épaules. Sa voix se fit toutefois entendre à nouveau quand le vacarme s'atténua.

 **« Ça pourrait être un Rex… »**

Sting se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur le poteau métallique sur lequel il se tenait.

 **« Un Rex ?** , répéta-t-il d'un ton narquois. **Parce que tu crois à une telle légende ? Pourquoi pas un ange ? Ou mieux : Dieu lui-même, tant qu'on y est ! »**

Cette fois, les rires et les huées qui suivirent les paroles du Lieutenant réduisirent l'autre Vampyr au silence.

 **« Bien, maintenant que nous avons ri, il va falloir être sérieux** , déclara Sting. **Nous avons des Chasseurs à massacrer ! »**

Un rugissement sauvage et enthousiaste résonna entre les murs du hangar à ces mots.

 **ooOoo**

Gérard avait l'habitude des lubies d'Ultear, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Coincé dans un costume gris perle, des chaussures cirées aux pieds, il avait suivi avec stupéfaction son amie dans le casino le plus grand et le plus huppé de la ville. Le _Fairy Tail_.

Il n'avait jamais pensé la brune amatrice de jeux d'argent. Certes, le business était son métier, mais il avait toujours considéré Ultear et les machines à sous comme incompatibles.

Manifestement, il s'était trompé en beauté.

 **« Heu… Tu veux commencer par quoi ? »** , demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Son amie le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

 **« Les jeux ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là ?** , questionna-t-il, complètement perdu.  
 **\- Absolument pas. »**

Sur ces mots, Ultear l'attrapa par le coude et le traîna avec elle jusqu'à un grand escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Le bleu la regarda montrer un passe à l'homme roux qui veillait devant les marches, avant de dévaler ces dernières à toute vitesse. Le tout en talons aiguille. Mais comment faisait-elle ?

Gérard parvint finalement en un seul morceau au bas de l'escalier, mais ce fut pour se faire à nouveau tirer par la manche le long d'un dédale de couloirs et de corridors complètement vides. La quasi-absence de portes malgré la longueur parcourue lui fit froncer les sourcils.

 **« Ultear, où est-ce qu'on va ? »**

La brune ne répondit pas et il préféra économiser son souffle en sentant un début de point de côté lui titiller le flanc droit. Les murs peints de beige et les appliques murales laissèrent brusquement place à des murs de pierres ornés de lanternes semblant sortir d'une autre époque. Les portes s'alourdirent à mesure qu'ils les dépassaient, leur nombre augmentant alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sous-sol.

Le bleu doutait qu'ils fussent encore sous le casino. Jusqu'où s'étendait donc ce souterrain labyrinthique ? Ses pieds le lancèrent douloureusement et il grimaça. Heureusement, son amie ralentit et se stoppa devant un panneau de bois brut. Un tintement se fit entendre alors qu'Ultear sortait de son fidèle sac à main son trousseau de clés.

Gérard reconnut le double de la clé de son appartement au milieu des autres tiges métalliques. La brune en sélectionna une, quelque peu rouillée, et l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte en face d'elle. Un bruit sonore se répercuta dans le couloir quand le pêne céda.

Rangeant ses clés, elle poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit en grinçant et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle passa aussitôt derrière lui et referma la porte. Ne sachant pas où aller, le bleu se tourna vers elle et vit, éberlué, le gros verrou ancien se tourner de lui-même pour sceller l'entrée.

Il questionna Ultear du regard mais elle ne lui répondit pas – et il nota qu'elle n'avait pas l'air surprise du tout. Bon, relativisa-t-il, on était au XXIème siècle, l'ère de l'automatisation de toute chose. Les portes qui se fermaient toutes seules, ça existait… Non ?

 **« Viens. »**

La voix de la brune devant lui était inquisitrice et douce en même temps – ça lui rappela Elsa.

Il lui emboîta le pas dans le corridor poussiéreux, essayant de ne pas penser à l'absence de toute installation électrique au niveau de la porte à fermeture automatique. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, plusieurs fois le jeune Faust crut entendre des chuchotis. Chuchotements qui devinrent des voix, émergeant d'une nouvelle porte, entrouverte celle-là, qui clôturait le couloir.

Ultear poussa le battant et les voix se turent. Ce fut avec une hésitation non dissimulée que Gérard la suivit dans la pièce.

Plusieurs personnes se tenaient là, et toutes avaient le regard braqué sur lui. Beaucoup étaient des jeunes de son âge : il aperçut un garçon aux cheveux roses côtoyant une fille blonde aux cheveux courts. Un homme brun en costume et chapeau noirs se tenait à côté d'une toute petite jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge et son regard tomba sur un vieillard chauve et moustachu qui se tenait assis sur une table. Son air bonhomme rassura un peu le bleu, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. A côté de l'ancien se tenait un garçon brun chaudement vêtu qu'il reconnut : c'était le cousin d'Ultear, Grey Soluge. Il l'avait déjà vu sur des photos que possédait son amie.

Celle-ci s'avança vers le vieil homme avant de se retourner vers lui. Perdu, Gérard s'adressa la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans cette pièce.

 **« Ultear, tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Où sommes-nous ? Qui sont ces gens ? Et pourquoi Grey est-il ici** **alors que tu m'as assuré la semaine dernière qu'il était en Australie ? »**

Le brun sursauta à la mention de son nom et jeta un regard en coin à sa cousine qui fit la grimace.

 **« Grey était bien en Australie. Il est juste revenu plus tôt que prévu.  
\- Ça ne répond pas à mes autres questions.  
\- Allons, allons, les enfants. Ne nous énervons pas. »**, intervint le vieillard.

Son regard ridé passa sur le bleu qui eut l'impression d'être examiné aux rayons X.

 **« C'est moi qui ai dit à Ultear de t'amener ici. Je m'appelle Makarov.  
\- Pourquoi ? »**, demanda Gérard.

L'ancien resta muet un moment. Quand il parla de nouveau, le jeune Faust crut que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours.

 **« Crois-tu au surnaturel, mon jeune ami ? »**

Le susnommé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils. Il essaya de cacher le fait que son cœur venait d'accélérer subitement et que l'image d'une belle femme rousse venait d'apparaître dans son esprit.

 **« Qu'entendez-vous par** _ **surnaturel**_ **?** , questionna-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.  
 **\- Et bien-  
\- Gérard**, coupa peu cérémonieusement Ultear. **Tu as déjà croisé un Vampyr, n'est-ce pas ? N'essaie pas de me mentir à nouveau** , le prévint-elle. **Je ne suis pas stupide. »**

Le bleu fit mentalement la grimace. Il aurait du se douter que le coup de la sauce tomate était un peu gros. Ultear le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse lui faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Néanmoins, si elle avait deviné pour le mensonge, elle ne semblait pas savoir pour Elsa. Ni pour l nature de cette dernière. Il se retint de pouffer en pensant à la réaction de la Succube si elle avait entendu la brune la qualifier de Vampyr.

« **Si tu parles d'une créature qui boit le sang des humains pour survivre, oui, j'en ai déjà croisé.** **»** , biaisa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout. Elsa buvait bien son sang. Simplement, elle n'était pas un Vampyr. Ultear avait pâli à son aveu et Makarov soupira. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet brûlant de son amie aux boucles vermeil, Gérard décida de changer de sujet.

Elsa était son secret. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Ultear n'apprécierait que très moyennement qu'il se fasse sucer le sang de façon hebdomadaire par une créature fantastique.

 **« J'ai répondu à votre question. C'est votre tour, maintenant. »** , déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Makarov se massa le menton d'un air pensif.

 **« Par où commencer… Oui… On va faire comme ça** , marmonna-t-il. **Natsu !** , appela-t-il. **Du feu, s'il-te-plaît.  
\- O-oui, Maître ! »**, glapit le garçon aux cheveux roses qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.

Celui-ci s'avança au centre de la pièce et leva le bras, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Une flamme jaillit de nulle part, léchant la peau. Un hoquet de stupeur secoua le bleu, mais il se reprit en remarquant que le garçon semblait ne ressentir aucune douleur. La flamme crépita entre ses doigts, lançant des étincelles de tous côtés. Finalement, le dénommé Natsu referma le poing et le feu disparut.

 **« Ceci est une capacité spéciale que peu d'humains détiennent** , reprit Makarov d'une voix douce. **Chaque personne ici présente, à l'exception de toi-même, en possède une. »**

Gérard fixa encore un moment la main de Natsu avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le vieillard. Son regard tomba sur Ultear.

 **« Tu… Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu… »**

Il fit un geste de la main assez éloquent pour compléter sa phrase. Avec un sourire un peu gêné, la brune ferma la main et la rouvrit sur une rose de glace.

 **« Comme ma mère. »** , souffla-t-elle en prenant la fleur par la tige. Elle l'observa un instant avant que le fragile ouvrage ne disparaisse en éclats scintillants.

Sa meilleure amie était une magicienne. Il essaya d'avaler le fait, mais le tout était un peu trop gros pour passer d'un coup. Son esprit quelque peu sonné lui fournit une autre question.

 **« Quel est le rapport avec les Vampyrs ? »**

Plusieurs personnes dans la pièce s'entre-regardèrent avant de diriger leur attention sur Makarov. Celui-ci le fixa d'un air sérieux.

 **« Ces capacités nous servent à pourchasser les Vampyrs. Et à les tuer** , déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.  
 **\- Dommage que cette fois-ci, ce soit l'inverse, le vieux. »** , intervint une voix narquoise.

Figé, Gérard regarda les nombreuses créatures au sourire malsain encercler les Chasseurs stupéfaits.

 **« Quel beau jour pour mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »** , ricana le Vampyr blond qui semblait être leur chef.

 **ooOoo**

Sting jubilait. Se léchant les lèvres, il caressa du regard les Chasseurs ligotés, alignés contre le mur du vieux hangar. Beaucoup étaient blessés, soit parce qu'ils avaient tenté de résister, soit parce que ses subordonnés y avaient mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Deux ou trois de ces humains étaient morts, d'ailleurs, mais il s'en fichait. Il en restait bien assez pour son amusement personnel.

De nombreux Vampyrs rôdaient non loin des prisonniers, semblant se retenir de leur sauter dessus. Il devait avouer que certains d'entre eux sentaient plutôt bon. L'humain capable de contrôler le feu, par exemple. Ou la blonde à côté de lui.

Le vieillard avait mauvaise mine. Il s'était fait une joie de l'attraper lui-même, en prenant bien soin de lui casser la cheville au passage. Le fait que sa proie n'aie même pas cherché à le fuir avait bien évidemment quelque peu entaché son plaisir.

Plusieurs se débattaient encore entre leurs liens. Mais même s'ils parvenaient à les défaire, ils ne pourraient s'échapper du hangar. C'était un ancien lieu de stockage militaire et les murs étaient en acier blindé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, et il était le seul à savoir où en était la clé capable de l'ouvrir. Sans elle, même eux, les Vampyrs, ne pouvaient sortir.

Comme quoi, les humains créaient parfois des choses très utiles, pensa-t-il en humant à nouveau l'odeur des prisonniers.

 **ooOoo**

Gérard avait mal partout. Il était assis inconfortablement contre un mur en métal, et des liens trop serrés lui écrasaient les poignets. Néanmoins, à la vue de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient certains de ses compagnons d'infortune, il décida de ne pas se plaindre.

Il jeta un œil aux Vampyrs qui déambulaient dans le grand hangar, un air affamé sur le visage. Il n'y avait guère de doute sur ce qu'ils comptaient leur faire subir et son estomac se noua. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour Elsa. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ?

Soudain, comme mus par un signal inaudible, les créatures se rapprochèrent. Plusieurs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le Vampyr blond qui les commandait.

 **« Je ne sais pas vous** , déclara-t-il avec un mauvais sourire, **mais je commence à avoir la dalle. »**

Des rugissements appréciateurs retentirent sous le toit métallique soutenu par des poutrelles d'acier.

 **« Je vais donc ouvrir le buffet** , conclut-il en s'approchant des Chasseurs entravés. **Et j'ai choisi lequel de ces minables humains aura l'honneur de me servir de repas. »**

Gérard regarda avec anxiété le blond avancer, se rapprocher… S'arrêter devant lui. Le monstre se lécha les lèvres. Et tendit le bras pour crocheter Ultear par le cou.

Le bleu regarda avec horreur son amie se retrouver coincée contre le Vampyr. Pour en ajouter encore plus dans l'atrocité, celui-ci fit en sorte que la jeune femme fasse face à ses amis. Écartant les cheveux sombres, il lui lécha la nuque. La brune se débattit dans l'étreinte mortelle, impuissante. Le jeune Faust aurait juré avoir aperçu de la glace apparaître par moments, mais le Vampyr n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du buveur de sang et il ouvrit la bouche, les crocs prêts à s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa victime.

 **« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. »** , déclara calmement une voix sortie de nulle part.

Gérard vit avec soulagement les crocs acérés se stopper à quelques centimètres du cou blanc.

 **« Qui a parlé ?** , gronda le Vampyr. **Qu'il se montre ! »**

La foule des créatures derrière lui bruissa de chuchotements, mais personne ne se manifesta.

 **« Je pense que tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit, Sting. »** , railla la Voix.

Cette fois, toutes les personnes présentes, humains comme Vampyrs, levèrent la tête vers le toit. Les êtres de l'ombre grondèrent et le bleu mit un moment à apercevoir la silhouette sombre perchée sur une poutrelle métallique.

 **« Qui est ce que tu es, toi ?! »** , aboya le dénommé Sting en direction de la silhouette perchée dans la pénombre, sans lâcher Ultear.

La Voix amusée se fit entendre à nouveau, mélodieuse et terrifiante toute à la fois.

 **« Si l'on s'intéresse au statut, c'est comparer un roi à un paysan. Si l'on parle en termes de force, cela** **revient à comparer un lion à un insecte. »**

Plusieurs Vampyrs montrèrent les dents, mais aucun ne bougea. La Voix résonna à nouveau entre les murs d'acier.

 **« Les humains sont des créatures fantastiques... Malgré leur faiblesse, ils n'ont de cesse de construire des œuvres dignes des plus grands. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont créé des armes capables de nous détruire, et des défenses si robustes que même la force de plusieurs Vampyrs ne peut les faire tomber. »**

La Voix fit une pause, avant de reprendre d'un ton gourmand.

 **« Ici même, par exemple. Qui aurait cru un jour que des Vampyrs puissent être à la merci d'une simple** **clé ? »**

La Voix se tut et le silence qui suivit donna l'impression qu'une chape de plomb avait recouvert les lieux. Puis le Vampyr blond se retourna d'un bloc en direction de la porte blindée.

 **« La clé !** , rugit-il. **Où est la clé de la porte ?!**  
 **\- C'est Dobengal qui l'a !** , cria quelqu'un dans la masse des êtres nocturnes.  
 **\- Dobengal !** , hurla le chef. **Dobengal, ramène-toi ici tout de suite ! »**

Un tintement métallique figea tous les mouvements. Lentement, les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers le haut. La silhouette n'avait pas bougé. Mais tous purent apercevoir le petit objet métallique qui se balançait au bout de son doigt tendu.

Plus prompt que ses congénères, un Vampyr aux cheveux noirs se précipita vers la porte. Il s'escrima sur le verrou avant de se retourner.

 **« Elle nous a enfermé ! »**

Écumant de rage, Sting laissa tomber Ultear sur le sol. La jeune femme toussa avant de ramper le plus loin possible du Vampyr. Gérard la récupéra tant bien que mal malgré ses mains liées et l'aida à s'appuyer contre son torse. Il jeta un regard noir au blond qui ne le regardait pas à la vue des marques rouges qui striaient la peau de son amie.

 **« Ce Vampyr nous a accordé un peu de répit, mais il reste suicidaire** , chuchota la blonde – Lucy, si son souvenir était bon. **Ils sont au moins cent, là bas** , ajouta-t-elle en indiquant la foule de Vampyrs du menton.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas un Vampyr. »** , affirma le bleu avec un sourire.

Son commentaire lui attira des regards surpris de la part des Chasseurs. Ultear se tourna un peu pour pouvoir le regarder en face, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** , souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.  
 **\- Que c'est notre alliée. »** , déclara-t-il.

Et la silhouette lui donna raison.

 **« Je me demande** , commença la Voix. **Combien de temps allez-vous tenir face à moi ? Vous ne pouvez pas fuir, et vous ne pouvez pas gagner.  
\- Montre-toi !** rugit Sting. **Et dis-nous qui tu es, bordel ! »**

Une voix terrifiée se fit entendre parmi la multitude de Vampyrs.

 **« Un Rex…** , gémit-elle. **C'est un Rex… »**

Gérard sentit Ultear sursauter contre son épaule à ces paroles.

 **« C'est impossible…** , murmura-t-elle. **Les Rex ne sont qu'une légende. »**

Le mot, _Rex_ , titilla la mémoire du bleu. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot, il y a longtemps. Dans la bouche d'Elsa, encore une fois. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

 **« Quand tu dis Rex** , souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la brune, **tu veux parler des** _ **Sanguinis**_ _ **Rex**_ **?** **»**

Elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

 **« … Où as-tu entendu ce terme ?  
\- Quelqu'un que je connais m'en a parlé. »**, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Sa vieille amie méritait plus que des mensonges de sa part.

 **« Qui ? »** , insista-t-elle, inquisitrice.

Le jeune Faust ne répondit pas. Pour toute réponse, il leva la tête en direction de la silhouette obscure toujours perchée à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Les yeux d'Ultear firent la navette entre la créature mystérieuse et lui, incapable d'articuler une parole.

 **« Je ne comprends plus rien** , souffla-t-elle. **Comment peux-tu connaître un Rex et être toujours là pour en parler ? Comment as-tu pu même** _ **discuter**_ **avec un monstre pareil ? »**

L'incrédulité était audible dans sa voix. Gérard, lui, ne retint que l'insulte à l'égard de la rousse.

 **« Elsa n'est pas un monstre. »** , répliqua-t-il avec colère.

Sa réponse sembla amplifier encore le choc ressenti par la brune.

 **« Parce qu'en plus, tu l'appelles par son nom ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que cette chose t'a fait, Gérard, pour que tu prennes sa défense ?  
\- Elle ne m'a rien fait !**, rétorqua-t-il. **Elle ne m'a rien fait que je ne voulais pas, tu entends, Ultear ? »**

La jeune femme blêmit encore plus. Elle était diaphane et le bleu craignit un instant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

 **« Le sang… Le sang par terre, chez toi…** , murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
 **\- Ce n'était pas le mien. »** , affirma-t-il d'une voix plus douce, comprenant d'où venait son inquiétude.

Des hurlements terrifiés interrompirent leur semi-dispute. Les Vampyrs fuyaient, terrorisés, essayant sans succès de trouver une échappatoire. Las, comme l'avait fait remarquer la Voix, seule la clé de la porte aurait pu les libérer du hangar, dès lors transformé en prison.

Quant à la propriétaire de la Voix, Gérard aperçut sa chevelure flamboyante ici et là. Elle était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse la suivre des yeux, occupée qu'elle était à massacrer ses proies. Le sang gicla à plusieurs reprises alors que les cris de terreur et d'agonie se confondaient, résonnant entre les murs métalliques.

Elsa semblait prendre un grand plaisir à exterminer ceux qu'elle méprisait de tout son cœur. Le bleu n'avait jamais vraiment adhéré à ce penchant, qu'il trouvait barbare. Mais après ce que Sting avait voulu faire à Ultear, il comprenait subitement beaucoup mieux. Et il voyait désormais toute la différence entre la certes froide, mais polie et distinguée Succube, et le Vampyr sauvage et cruel.

Celui-ci n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

Hasard ou coïncidence, le blond fut le dernier à se retrouver face à la rousse. De toute évidence terrifié, il n'osa même pas bouger alors que la prédatrice le crochetait par le cou. Sting gigota dans la poigne surhumaine pendant quelques instants, l'instinct de survie revenant à la charge. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre quand Elsa serra le poing, broyant nuque, os et trachée d'un seul geste. Le Vampyr cessa tout mouvement, pendant pitoyablement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, sur lequel il tomba avec un bruit mat quand la Succube le lâcha.

Gérard comprenait mieux l'appellation de _Rex_ pour l'espèce à laquelle appartenait Elsa. Entourée de la centaine de cadavres qu'elle venait de tuer à elle seule, il émanait de la jeune femme une forme de majesté sombre, comme une aura noire mais royale qui l'aurait entourée toute entière. Le bleu entendit distinctement plusieurs Chasseurs déglutir non loin de lui.

La Succube n'attendit pas pour se tourner vers les humains alignés contre le mur. D'une démarche souple, elle s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta juste devant le jeune Faust. Celui-ci sentit Ultear se tendre contre lui – elle refusait de croire qu'Elsa était inoffensive. Pour les humains du moins.

Sans se démonter, la rousse attrapa Gérard par l'épaule et le souleva de terre, rattrapant la brune juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur. Le jeune homme se vit jeté sur l'épaule de la demoiselle à la chevelure de feu, toujours entravé.

 **« Hé** , protesta Ultear. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Gérard ? Lâche-le ! »**

Elle avait peur, comprit-il.

 **« Hem… Elsa ?** , appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule. **Tu pourrais nous détacher ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que parmi tous ces Chasseurs de Vampyrs, il n'y en n'a pas un ou deux capables de le faire tous seuls ?**, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
 **\- Et moi, alors ?** , essaya-t-il à nouveau, sa voix prenant ce ton boudeur qu'il détestait.  
 **\- Ça, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper. »** , déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Du bruit se fit entendre au niveau des Chasseurs et le bleu tourna la tête vers eux. Natsu avait brûlé ses liens tandis que Grey et Ultear gelaient les leurs. Les deux garçons s'affairèrent aussitôt à libérer leurs camarades tandis que la brune s'avançait vers le duo rouge et bleu, de la glace scintillant au bout de ses doigts.

 **« Lâche Gérard tout de suite, toi** , gronda-t-elle à l'attention d'Elsa.  
 **\- J'ai bien peur de n'en n'avoir pas du tout envie. »** , rétorqua cette dernière avec un rictus narquois.

Ultear leva la main, les dents serrées. Et disparut. Le jeune Faust cligna des yeux, luttant contre la vague de nausée qui lui retourna brusquement l'estomac. Retenant un haut-le-cœur, il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il se trouvait à environ dix mètres du sol, à peu près à l'endroit où Elsa était apparue un peu plus tôt.

 **« Elsa, qu'est-ce que- »** ,commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour refouler une nouvelle envie de vomir.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard mi-compatissant, mi-désolé.

 **« Ah, il y a des gens qui ne supportent pas trop le Voyage. Respire à fond, ça va passer. »**

Gérard obéit tant bien que mal et la désagréable sensation s'atténua, lui permettant de prendre pleinement conscience de sa position assez aérienne. Il déglutit. Pouvait-il décemment demander à Elsa de le tenir un peu plus fermement ?

 **« Reviens !** , cria Ultear un peu plus bas. **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à Gérard, saleté ? »**

La rousse émit un son que le bleu identifia comme un rire étouffé.

 **« La fameuse Ultear, hein ?** , lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. **Tu as des amis très intéressants, Darling. »**

S'il n'avait pas été suspendu à dix mètres du sol, son cerveau aurait sans doute grillé à l'entente du fond d'accent anglais dans ce dernier mot.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que le décor changea brusquement à nouveau. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs minutes à reconnaître sa chambre. Finalement, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de la Succube.

 **« Darling ?** , répéta-t-il, un peu hébété et les yeux grands ouverts.  
 **\- Tu n'aimes pas ? »** , se contenta-t-elle de répondre, le sourire railleur qu'il préférait au coin des lèvres.

 **ooOoo**

Dans le grand hangar désormais vide de vie, une ombre apparut dans un bruit de déchirure. Elle jeta un regard méprisant aux restes des Vampyrs qui formaient une fine couche de poussière sur le sol. Disparaissant, elle réapparut en haut d'une poutrelle métallique et huma l'air un moment.

Un rictus victorieux déforma ses traits en reconnaissant l'odeur tant cherchée.

 **« Finally… »** \- Rules & Guidelines

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme toujours, une petite note de fin pour expliquer deux-trois trucs. Ah, et petit rappel : _Rex_ veut dire « Roi » en latin. Donc _Sanguinis_ _Rex_ = « Roi du sang ».

 **Concernant le langage d'Elsa :** « Morbleu » est une insulte désuète. C'est une altération de mordieu, qui lui-même vient de l'expression « Mort de Dieu ». Pour éviter le blasphème, « Dieu » a été remplacé par « bleu ». Ensuite, le mot « puterelle ». Pour qui n'aurait pas compris, c'est l'équivalent de notre contemporain « salope ». :D

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan :** Ben, on doit pas avoir les mêmes évidences alors. C'est bizarre, parce que moi, tu me dis « blonds dans le manga FT », ben je pense à Lucy, Hibiki, en cherchant bien, Eve, Rufus, Jenny... Mais alors Sting, niet, nada, zéro. Et pourtant, quand je décris ce personnage, c'est bien le mot « blond » que j'utilise comme qualificatif ! o_o Mystère cérébral. Tu as déjà reviewé, oui, mais sur d'autres de mes écrits. Oui, Gérard veut savouar - ahah, ça rime ! Non allez j'arrête, fais pas attention, c'est la chaleur. Débordée est peut-être un bien grand mot (sauf en période de partiels)... Haem. Bref. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Halisha Horiraito :** Concernant _Distorsion_ , c'est en pause jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La raison étant que j'ai paumé les feuilles où j'avais écrit mon scénario et que ça date d'un peu trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne... _Mariage arrangé_ , je crois que je vais laisser tomber (pardon !). Je n'ai pas la motivation ni l'énergie pour continuer. Toutes mes excuses si tu les aimais bien. Et merci pour ta review !

 **Taraimperatrice :** Je ne réponds pas à tes hypothèses, ne m'en veux pas, c'est pour éviter de spoiler mon histoire sans le faire exprès, vu qu'il y a des médiums parmi les lecteurs ) C'est en lisant ta review que je me suis rappelée que Rufus existait (on ne l'a plus vraiment vu depuis les grands jeux magiques, en même temps...). Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Nethzea :** Toi, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment marchent tes capacités de voyante. Parce que là, c'est pas du jeu ! Mais j'ai tous les droits de faire ça : c'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui écrit, c'est moi qui publie x) Ton cerveau doit ressembler un peu à celui de Gérard, alors ? L'histoire du dominant/soumis, ça m'énerve, parce que je m'étais dit que je ferais un Gérard dynamique, et le voilà de nouveau tout raplapla. Morbleu ! J'ADORE quand mes lecteurs haïssent mes cliffhanger. XD Merci pour le bisou et la review ! :D

 **Lisette :** Bonjour, toi que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent ! Et merci de lire, ça fait toujours plaisir. :D Mais les histoires de vampires ne sont pas toutes des remakes de Twilight ou je ne sais quoi, sinon ça serait pas rigolo. Il faut savoir innover. Quitte à changer deux-trois bases. Merci pour ta review ! :D

UN BISOU OFFERT A QUI TROUVE QUI EST LE PERSONNAGE MYSTÈRE DE LA FIN ! :D


	4. IV - Réunions dans l'ombre

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite ! En espérant que vous apprécierez. :D J'ose espérer que vous êtes bons en anglais, car il va y avoir quelques passages en langue _british_. Mes excuses. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop en mettre.

* * *

 _IV – Réunions dans l'ombre_

* * *

La jeune femme soupira en déambulant sans but précis dans les rues des quartiers huppés de la ville. Elle se sentait lasse. Le combat – si elle pouvait appeler ça comme ça – avec les Vampyrs lui avait délié les muscles, mais depuis elle avait passé tant de temps à réfléchir qu'elle en avait la migraine.

Elle ignorait que c'était possible pour ceux de son espèce et l'avait découvert avec mauvaise humeur. Elle serait bien allée voir Gérard – il avait sur elle un effet tranquillisant assez remarquable. Le problème résidait dans le chien de garde autoproclamé du bleu, à savoir Ultear, qui campait chez lui depuis quatre jours.

Elsa se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de faire partir le pic-vert qui s'était installé sous son cuir chevelu. Voilà qu'elle pensait de nouveau à Gérard.

Le jeune homme avait envahi son esprit d'une façon insidieuse, et elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'elle passait son temps à l'évoquer. Elle voyait des choses qui lui faisaient penser à lui, ou alors observait les humains et les comparait à lui.

Il devenait omniprésent dans son monde et elle devait bien avouer que cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher, qui plus est à un humain. Elle était immortelle, alors que lui… Il vivrait pendant encore un demi-siècle, vieillirait… Mourrait.

Elle secoua la tête pour s'arracher à ses sombres pensées. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une colline qu'elle gravit. Arrivée en haut, elle dédaigna le sentier pour s'enfoncer dans un bosquet proche. Un large hêtre qu'elle connaissait par cœur l'accueillit sur une de ses branches et elle observa le soleil descendre sur l'horizon, nimbant les toits des immeubles d'un halo rouge-orangé.

 **ooOoo**

Il l'avait trouvée. Un sentiment de jubilation l'envahit.

Il avait cru rêver en la voyant arpenter le trottoir opposé, caché dans l'ombre d'une venelle en attendant le crépuscule. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, plongée qu'elle semblait être dans ses pensées. Il s'était retenu de sourire à cette vue. Même après plus d'un siècle et demi, elle n'avait pas du tout changé.

Il l'avait suivie dans ses pérégrinations, et ce jusqu'au sommet de la petite colline où elle se trouvait à présent. Il l'observa au travers des feuilles des buissons, prenant garde à rester sous le vent.

Mais il ne pouvait pas agir de suite. Par alors qu'il venait de passer quelques cent-soixante-dix ans à la chercher. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau. L'ombre se détourna. Il pouvait bien attendre quelques jours de plus. Il savait où la chercher, de toute façon.

Elle et son amour de la nature…

Il s'était éloigné de plusieurs pas quand la brise souffla. L'odeur délicieuse lui fit enjôla les sens et il fit volte-face. Au diable la prudence.

 **ooOoo**

Un bruissement de feuilles derrière elle retentit et elle tourna la tête, intriguée. Un chat ou un oiseau auraient produit des sons différents…

 **« It's been a long time, Elisabeth. »**

La voix grave la fit blêmir et elle sauta de son arbre pour retomber cinq mètres plus loin, prête à courir. Elsa ne se considérait pas comme lâche, mais l'homme en face d'elle lui inspirait plus de terreur que n'importe quoi d'autre sur terre.

Il était son plus grand cauchemar.

L'ombre s'avança dans la lumière rouge sombre du soleil couchant et elle recula encore d'un pas en distinguant ses traits. Il semblait amusé de voir à quel point sa peur de lui était ancrée en elle, même après tout ce temps.

Elle retrouva enfin sa voix, perdue dans sa gorge soudainement asséchée.

 **« Earl… »** , souffla-t-elle d'un ton étranglé.

Elle savait que nombre de gens – des Vampyrs en particulier – auraient jubilé en la voyant dans cet état. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cet homme avait détruit sa vie, et ce qu'il lui avait fait restait gravé en elle sous la forme d'une terreur affreuse et viscérale.

Un rictus malsain déforma le visage anguleux en face d'elle.

 **« I missed you. »** , déclara-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres – un geste qui fit remonter des souvenirs atroces dans son esprit. Elle frémit de peur et de dégoût mêlés.

 **« Do you know I never found again a blood as delicious as yours ? »**

Elsa serra les lèvres pour contenir la nausée qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Le Comte avança d'un pas et tendit la main.

 **« Come with me.  
\- I would rather die than follow you. »**, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le poing se referma et elle vit les yeux du brun se plisser. La rousse n'attendit pas qu'il se jette sur elle pour disparaître dans un bruit de déchirure. Les mains du Comte se refermèrent sur le vide.

 **« You can't run away from me forever, Elisabeth. »** , gronda-t-il avant de s'évanouir à son tour dans le néant.

 **ooOoo**

Dire que Gérard fut surpris en trouvant Elsa sur son canapé aurait été un euphémisme. Il jeta un œil à la pendule murale : dimanche, onze heures douze du matin. Assise sur le sofa, un bras appuyé sur l'accoudoir, elle dégageait une impression de tension que le bleu trouva étrange.

 **« Est-ce que ça va, Elsa ? »** , demanda-t-il en enfilant son tee-shirt, avant d'aller s'installer à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas en émettant un son qu'il prit comme un signe d'assentiment. La rousse sortit finalement de sa transe en secouant la tête, ses cheveux effleurant l'épaule du jeune homme.

 **« Je n'avais rien à faire, alors je me suis permis d'entrer** , expliqua-t-elle en tournant le regard vers lui. **J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?**  
 **\- Bien sûr que non** , répondit-il aussitôt. **Tu es ici chez toi. »**

Elle cligna des yeux et une certaine douceur emplit ses prunelles brunes. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il devina qu'elle était touchée.

 **« Tu es gentil, Darling. »**

Elle s'adossa plus confortablement au canapé et laissa son regard dériver sur le mobilier de la pièce.

 **« Joli salon.  
\- Merci**, sourit-il. **C'est…  
\- Ultear qui a choisi la décoration ?**, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu – et un brin moqueur.  
 **\- Oui** , avoua-t-il sans honte.  
 **\- Elle a bon goût. »** , déclara-t-elle avec un air appréciateur.

Gérard pensa fugitivement que la brune serait absolument offensée d'apprendre que la personne qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde complimentait son travail. Son sourire se fana un peu en se remémorant les termes fleuris qu'Ultear avait utilisés pour désigner Elsa. Comment allait-il pouvoir amener les deux femmes à s'entendre ?

Ou plutôt, corrigea-t-il en observant la rousse du coin de l'œil, le problème était de faire en sorte que la brune arrête de détester l'être surnaturel à côté de lui. Car la demoiselle immortelle semblait beaucoup apprécier la jeune Milkovitch.

Mais Ultear ne voulait pas avaler le fait qu'Elsa lui avait « sucé le sang », pour reprendre son expression, de façon régulière pendant plusieurs mois. Peu lui importait qu'il ait été volontaire ou qu'elle ne lui ait fait aucun mal.

En parlant de sang…

 **« Dis, je me demandais…** , commença-t-il.  
 **\- Quoi donc, Darling ? »** , répondit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

Le bleu tenta de ne pas penser à la façon dont le surnom transformait ses genoux en gelée. Cette fille allait finir par le tuer. Et sans le faire exprès, en plus !

 **« Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais accro à mon sang ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?**, questionna-t-elle.  
 **\- Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire** , tenta-t-il d'expliquer. **Pourquoi moi ? Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que… »**

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

 **« Hmm** , fit Elsa, un air pensif sur le visage. **Si je dois tout t'expliquer, on va y passer l'après-midi. »**

Elle ôta ses bottes qui s'échouèrent sur le sol et replia ses jambes sous elle tout en tournant à demi le buste pour lui faire face. Amusé par la façon dont elle se mettait à l'aise, il se décala un peu et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Elle lui accorda un regard appréciateur puis s'appuya contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule.

 **« Tu te souviens que le sang nous est à la fois vital et agréable, à nous autres Succubes ?  
\- Oui**, acquiesça-t-il. **Tu me l'avais expliqué.  
\- Ce qui nous pousse à choisir un humain plutôt qu'un autre, c'est en général la proximité et la qualité**, déclara-t-elle.  
 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** , murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Si j'ai soif, je ne vais pas attendre dix ans avant de me décider** , clarifia-t-elle. **S'il y a un humain potable dans la zone, c'est lui que je choisirai.  
\- D'accord. Et la qualité ? C'est quoi ?  
\- Généralement, le parfum. L'odeur du sang, si tu préfères, même si une telle appellation est réductrice**, grimaça-t-elle. **Plus tu es jeune et en bonne santé, plus tu sens bon** , ajouta-t-elle en réponse à son regard surpris.  
 **\- Mais alors… Pourquoi moi ?** , demanda-t-il. **Pourquoi pas un autre ?  
\- Préférence personnelle. »**, chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa mâchoire de l'index.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation. L'effet qu'un simple toucher avait sur lui était déconcertant.

 **« C'est comme les goûts et les couleurs, Darling** , continua-t-elle près de son oreille. **Ils varient selon la personne. Et tu as le meilleur parfum que j'aie jamais senti.  
\- Je suis chanceux, alors. »**, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration.

 **« C'est à cause de ça que tu es accro ?** , la questionna-t-il à nouveau. **A cause du parfum ?  
\- En partie, je pense. Vois-tu, il y a plusieurs stades à ce phénomène. Tu as des gens qui se diront accros, mais en réalité ils n'ont qu'une préférence pour un sang. Ils peuvent tout à fait en boire d'autres, c'est juste qu'ils paraîtront moins savoureux.  
\- Et toi, ce n'est pas ça ?  
\- J'ai cru, au début**, avoua-t-elle. **Mais j'ai vite déchanté. Parce que je ne peux plus boire autre chose que ton sang. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
\- Et c'est grave ? »**

Elsa ne répondit pas immédiatement et il baissa les yeux vers elle. Mais ses cheveux masquaient ses iris et il ne vit que ses lèvres – qu'elle mordillait en un réflexe qu'il qualifia d'ennuyé.

 **« Pas vraiment** , répondit-elle avec précaution. **L'arrangement que nous avons trouvé fonctionne plutôt bien, non ?  
\- C'est vrai. »**

Gérard eut l'impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose. Une chose très importante. Mais la rousse avait raison : leur petite affaire marchait bien et ils pourraient aisément continuer ainsi toute leur vie.

 **« Attends** , se raidit soudain le bleu. **Tu es immortelle. Comment tu feras dans… disons soixante, soixante-dix ans ? Quand je serai mort ? »**

A l'expression qu'elle afficha, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver à ce sujet. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire complètement face.

 **« Réponds-moi, Elsa. »** , ordonna-t-il.

C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, mais le bleu s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chaussette. La Succube soupira.

 **« D'ici là, j'aurai bien trouvé un moyen.  
\- Un moyen pour quoi ?**, s'exclama-t-il. **Donne-moi une vraie réponse, Elsa !  
\- On ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ?**, tenta-t-elle.  
 **\- Non !** , rugit-il, la surprenant. **Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je meurs ? Tu feras quoi, toi ?  
\- Arrête de dire que tu vas mourir ! »**, cria-t-elle, rompant avec son habituelle façade impassible.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste brusque et se leva, faisant de grandes enjambées dans le salon. La jeune femme finit par se retourner vers lui, un air déchiré sur le visage.

 **« As-tu seulement idée de ce que je ressens, en sachant qu'un jour tu ne seras plus** **là ?** , murmura-t-elle. **En sachant qu'un jour tu mourras et que je ne pourrai rien y faire ? »**

Ses paroles tenaient lieu d'aveu et cela coupa net la colère de Gérard. Elsa stoppa sa marche angoissée près de la table, agrippant le dossier d'une chaise pour tenter de se calmer. Le bois craqua légèrement.

 **« Je me suis trop attachée à toi** , continua-t-elle. **Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention… Mais plus je venais et moins j'avais envie de m'en aller. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque dépendance au sang. »**

Lentement, le jeune homme se leva. Il fit le tour du canapé et s'avança vers la rousse qui lui tournait le dos, toujours cramponnée à sa chaise. Il se stoppa deux pas derrière elle, les bras le long du corps, se demandant quoi faire, quoi dire. Le bleu contempla les épaules frêles qui avaient décimé une centaine de Vampyrs.

Des épaules qui tremblaient à cause de lui, un simple humain. C'était si ironique.

Il fit un pas en avant. Enserra la Succube dans ses bras. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le sommet de son crâne. Une des mains qui serraient le dossier de la chaise vint étreindre son avant-bras.

Rien n'était clairement dit, mais aucun d'eux ne ressentit le besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

 **ooOoo**

Elsa avait beaucoup tergiversé avant de se décider. C'était risqué, forcément. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de quitter cette ville et d'aller chercher refuge chez de vieilles connaissances qui seraient sûrement prêtes à l'aider à se débarrasser du Comte.

Mais elle ne supportait pas de quitter Gérard. Et de toute façon, se rappela-t-elle, elle était liée à lui jusqu'à sa mort – et la sienne par ricochet. L'idée de croiser à nouveau son pire cauchemar la faisait se raidir, mais elle ne pouvait pas craindre le Comte toute sa vie.

Il l'avait trouvée, certes. Mais les villes n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient autrefois : plus denses, plus peuplées, plus bruyantes, plus odorantes. Même s'il cherchait à la pister, retrouver sa trace au milieu de millions d'humains tenait de la gageure.

Oui, se convainquit-elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se claquemurer chez le bleu – ça ne ferait que mettre la puce à l'oreille de ce dernier, et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Discuter d'un passé vieux de plus d'un siècle et demi n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait et elle redoutait le moment où le jeune homme oserait poser la question.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la Succube fit un pas dans la rue ensoleillée.

 **ooOoo**

Son sac sur l'épaule, le jeune Faust regardait son portable sans véritable intérêt, tout en faisant mine d'écouter Erik qui jacassait à ses côtés au sujet d'une nouvelle conquête, de magazines pornos et de sa dernière dispute avec Ultear. Il n'était pas certain que la brune soit très heureuse d'entendre Cobra citer son nom et celui d'actrices X dans la même phrase, mais il se tut.

Une sensation étrange, mais qu'il commençait à reconnaître, lui fit lever les yeux de l'écran tactile. Il l'aperçut finalement perchée au milieu d'un petit escalier en pierre auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention auparavant, et qui disparaissait entre deux immeubles, de l'autre côté de la rue.

 **« Désolé, Erik** , déclara-t-il, coupant la chique à son ami. **J'ai une course à faire. A plus ! »**

Il laissa son acolyte planté sur le trottoir et traversa la chaussée, souriant en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en dehors de chez lui et il en fut enchanté. Sans doute avait-elle décidé d'innover un peu, histoire d'échapper au bouledogue à talons qui le surveillait comme un gamin de trois ans.

 **« Salut. »** , lança-t-il après avoir monté les marches quatre à quatre.

Elle avait l'air tendue, remarqua-t-il.

 **« Bonjour, Darling. »**

Il déglutit. Le bleu ne savait pas si l'accent était américain ou _british_ , comme disaient les filles à l'université, mais il lui mettait les entrailles à l'envers. Et pas que les entrailles, réalisa-t-il en rougissant un peu, gêné. Elsa sourit, amusée de sa réaction.

 **« Tu viens ? »** , reprit-elle en désignant de la tête le haut de l'escalier.

Il hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, montant les marches avec bien moins d'agilité que sa compagne, remarqua-t-il en observant cette dernière du coin de l'œil. La souplesse de ses pas était certainement due à sa nature de Succube, mais le tout n'en restait pas moins extrêmement plaisant à regarder, pensa-t-il alors que son regard suivait le balancement, léger mais hypnotisant, des hanches de la jeune femme.

Il détourna les yeux d'un air coupable quand elle le prit la main dans le sac, mais elle ne s'offusqua pas et il crut même entendre un rire étouffé. Souhaitant dissiper son malaise, il sauta sur le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 **« Où mène cet escalier ?  
\- A un lieu que j'aime beaucoup. »**

La réponse, pour le moins énigmatique, le fit observer avec un peu plus d'attention les alentours. Alors qu'ils montaient, zigzagant une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, il remarqua qu'ils laissaient peu à peu les barres d'immeubles derrière eux. Les murs de bétons devinrent des haies ou des bordures de jardin en bois. En fait, la végétation sembla brusquement surgir de partout.

Des arbres, des fleurs. Une pelouse, une fois. Le bleu leva des yeux surpris en passant sous une arche faite uniquement de feuilles et de fleurs violettes tombant en grappes, qui lui emplirent les sinus d'une odeur agréable. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la plante. De la glycine.

Il inspira à nouveau et ferma les yeux pour savourer le parfum, tellement rare là où il vivait. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point le centre-ville, ou même son quartier résidentiel, étaient dépourvus de nature. Gérard prit la résolution de s'acheter une plante pour sa chambre.

Il remarqua qu'Elsa le regardait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Plusieurs pétales violets parsemaient ses cheveux et son épaule mais elle semblait n'en n'avoir cure. Il lui sourit et elle eut l'air soulagée, avant de lui sourire en retour.

C'était la première fois qu'il était témoin d'une expression aussi douce sur son visage et il en resta bouche-bée. Pas de moquerie, de sarcasme ou d'amusement railleur dans ce sourire. La rousse avait l'air apaisée, heureuse.

Curieusement, elle lui parut soudain bien plus jeune et il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son âge – physique comme réel. La seconde suivante, il prit conscience qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste être avec elle, tout le temps, et découvrir encore et toujours les multiples facettes de cette femme fantastique.

Tendant la main, il balaya gentiment les pétales tombés sur son épaule, puis fit de même avec celles prises dans ses cheveux. Ses phalanges brossèrent doucement les boucles carmin, avant de replacer une mèche folle derrière son oreille, effleurant sa joue au passage.

 **« How romantic. »**

Leur moment de quiétude explosa comme une bulle de savon alors qu'ils se tournaient d'un bloc vers la personne de haute stature qui venait de parler d'une voix monotone. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, permettant au jeune Faust de détailler ses traits.

C'était un homme, extrêmement grand – il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour côtoyé quelqu'un d'une si grande taille. Il était brun, et il devina aisément les muscles qui saillaient sous l'étrange veston que portait l'inconnu. Toute sa tenue sembla étrange à Gérard, mais rien ne lui attirait véritablement le regard – c'était comme si quelque chose était décalé. Impossible pourtant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait.

Son regard remonta au niveau du visage de l'homme. Il était anguleux, comme taillé à la serpe. La mâchoire était puissante, le front haut, le nez droit. Le bleu lui donna une trentaine d'années.

Un étrange sentiment prit naissance au creux de son ventre. De la peur. Son instinct lui souffla que l'homme était dangereux, qu'il devait fuir au plus vite. Confus, il jeta un œil à Elsa, cherchant à trouver du réconfort dans l'attitude froide, impassible et sûre d'elle qu'elle arborait toujours face aux inconnus.

Un frisson le parcourut et son cœur lui sembla tambouriner bien plus fort dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme était livide. Et ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bruns était sans doute aucun de la terreur.

 **ooOoo**

 _Ba-boum._

Elle était paralysée. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience était l'homme en face d'elle.

 _Ba-boum._

Une peur abjecte l'avait envahie à l'instant où elle avait perçu sa voix. Puis les souvenirs affluèrent, de plus en plus vivaces alors qu'elle fixait le Comte.

 _Ba-boum._

Fuir. Elle devait fuir. Quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

 _Ba-boum. Ba-boum._

 _Gérard_. Gérard était là ! Si elle fuyait…

 _Ba-boum. Ba-boum._

Il le tuerait.

Sa respiration se bloqua et la rousse reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Le sang cessa de battre à ses tempes, mais le nœud au milieu de son ventre se resserra.

 **« What do you want, Earl ? »** , demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Si seulement elle pouvait attraper le bleu et Voyager ailleurs ! Oui, c'était la seule option. Mais elle doutait d'en avoir le temps. Le Comte était rapide.

 **« You know what I want, Elisabeth. I won't repeat myself** , déclara ce dernier en tendant la main vers elle. **Come with me** , ordonna-t-il.  
 **\- Never. »** , souffla-t-elle.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, qui se réduisirent à deux fentes. Le brun tourna la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

 **« A human** , lâcha-t-il d'un ton suintant de mépris. **You're shaming our entire clan, Elisabeth, siding with such miserable insects.  
\- I am not a part of your clan, you bastard**, rétorqua-t-elle.  
 **\- You belong to me. And you should watch your language. It doesn't fit for a young lady** , contra-t-il avec un ton menaçant.  
 **\- How dare you give me lessons of proper etiquette ?!** , s'étrangla presque la rousse. **After all you made me undergo ?  
\- Undergo ?**, répéta le brun. **I treated you like a princess. I even granted you eternity. And how did you thank me ? By flying away like a thief. How ungrateful of you, Elisabeth.  
\- Stop call me like that ! We're not in Cornwell, nor in 1840 ! And I didn't ask anything from you, except to leave me alone !**, cria-t-elle, sa voix montant d'une octave sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
 **\- I don't care for your tantrums. You will come back with me, Elisabeth, whether you like it or not. »** , conclut le Comte d'une voix tranchante.

 **ooOoo**

Gérard avait beau être bon en anglais, il eut tout de même du mal à suivre la conversation entre les deux Rex – car il en était désormais sûr, l'homme brun qu'Elsa avait appelé _Earl_ était un Incube. En parlant de nom… Pourquoi ce type l'appelait-elle _Elisabeth_ ?

Parce que c'est son vrai nom, idiot, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elsa était jute un diminutif, un surnom. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception à l'idée qu'elle ne lui ait pas tout dit. C'était évidemment ridicule de penser ainsi, se morigéna-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas espérer tout apprendre de la jeune femme en quelques mois.

Par exemple, il n'aurait jamais pensé la voir un jour dans l'état où elle était actuellement. Le masque impassible s'était brisé en morceaux à l'instant où Earl avait parlé et il pouvait voir toutes les émotions qui traversaient son visage. La peur. La haine, aussi. La Succube semblait osciller entre l'une et l'autre et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux dans le passé pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la conversation se termina. Un bruit de déchirure retentit et Gérard fut brusquement jeté au sol. Confus, il chercha un assaillant du regard et se figea devant le spectacle impossible qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Les deux êtres surnaturels disparaissaient et réapparaissaient continuellement, courant et sautant dans tous les sens en cherchant à surprendre l'autre. Toutefois, c'est ce que le bleu crut jusqu'à ce qu'il capte l'expression terrifiée qu'arborait Elsa.

Ce n'était pas un combat. C'était la fuite désespérée d'une proie face à un prédateur surpuissant.

Le chat et la souris. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois c'était la jeune femme qui était chassée.

Elle disparut devant Earl pour réapparaître derrière lui, visant la nuque. Son poing fermé ne toucha que le vide alors qu'une énorme main la saisissait par l'épaule.

Avec horreur, le bleu vit le sang gicler alors que l'Incube plantait ses crocs dans le cou d'Elsa. La jeune femme se débattit dans la poigne du brun, mais Gérard se rendit compte que sa peau blêmissait à vue d'œil alors que ses mouvements perdaient rapidement en intensité. Le désespoir qu'il perçut dans les prunelles chocolat lui tordit les entrailles. Le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers le duo surnaturel, espérant futilement faire disparaître cette vision d'horreur.

Un bruit de déchirure retentit.

Les mains de Gérard se refermèrent sur le vide et il tomba à genoux, déséquilibré. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était seul.

Comme pour le narguer, un pétale violet vint s'échouer sur son épaule.

* * *

 **Traduction des lignes en anglais**

 _Passage où le Comte retrouve Elsa :_

« Ça faisait longtemps, Elisabeth. »

« Comte… »

« Tu m'as manqué. Sais-tu que je n'ai jamais trouvé de sang plus délicieux que le tien ? »

« Viens avec moi.  
\- Je préférerais mourir que vous suivre. »

« Tu ne peux pas me fuir éternellement, Elisabeth. »

 _Passage où le Comte enlève Elsa :_

« Tellement romantique. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Comte ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux, Elisabeth. Je ne me répéterai pas. Viens avec moi.  
\- Jamais. »

« Un humain. Tu fais honte à tout notre clan, Elisabeth, en t'associant avec ces misérables insectes.  
\- Je ne fais pas partie de votre clan, espèce de salaud.  
\- Tu m'appartiens. Et tu devrais rectifier ta façon de parler. Ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune demoiselle.  
\- Vous osez me donner des leçons de convenance ?! Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ?  
\- Subir ? Je t'ai traitée comme une princesse. Je t'ai même offert l'éternité. Et comment m'as-tu remercié ? En t'enfuyant comme une voleuse. Quelle ingratitude de ta part, Elisabeth.  
\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas à Cornwell, ni en 1840 ! Et je ne vous avait rien demandé, si ce n'est de me laisser tranquille !  
\- Je me fiche de tes caprices. Tu rentreras avec moi, Elisabeth, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'hab', deux-trois explications.

 **Le prénom Elsa :** Elsa est le diminutif d'Elisabeth. Et comme Elisabeth est un prénom anglais de l'époque victorienne…

 **Earl :** _Earl_ n'est pas un prénom mais un titre anglais. Ça veut dire « Comte ». Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, l'Angleterre est divisée en 39 comtés historiques. Vous pouvez trouver des cartes via notre ami commun Google. Au passage, avec la description assez longue que j'en ai fait, je pense que la majorité a du deviner QUI est le Comte. Mais je laisse son nom en suspens, au cas où…

 **Incomplétion :** Inutile de chercher ce mot dans le dico, apparemment il n'existe pas. C'est donc un néologisme de mon cru, qui désigne le contraire de _complétion_ (le nom dérivant de l'adjectif complet). On pourrait périphraser ce mot par « qui est incomplet ».

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **MalyceaDunCastellan :** J'ai dit « ombre », mais c'était comme dire « silhouette » tu sais. Bref, on ne retire pas ses paris. J'ajouterai, pour faire bonne mesure, que Rogue est effectivement apparu dans cette troisième partie, même si son nom n'a pas été cité… Moi je considère qu'Hibiki est blond. Point barre. Disons que Gérard sait à qui il a affaire, ce qui lui permet d'être « relax ». Mais Ultear, elle, vient d'apprendre que, de une, notre rouquine est cent fois plus puissante qu'un Vampyr de base, et de deux, qu'elle fréquente Gégé depuis un petit moment. Et dans sa tête, l'équation c'est « Ennemi mortel + Best friend = très très mauvais ». J'aime défoncer les mecs de FT que j'aime pas. Et j'aime pas Sting, trop péteux. Je préfère Rogue, il a plus la classe. XDDD Linksthesun a vraiment dit ça ?! Bref, merci pour ta review ! Je te signale au passage que même si je ne reviewe pas (honte à moi), je lis Alternative Reality avec grand plaisir :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Chez moi, TOUT est bien rangé. Sauf le lit qui est défait (mais j'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de refaire son lit le matin quand on sait pertinement qu'on va le re-défaire le soir…), le bureau plein de papiers divers et variés (mais pas mon scénario, forcément -_- ), la chaise pleine de vêtements à ranger et la table de nuit où s'empilent des trucs à lire. Bref. Comparé au chantier de la pièce à côté (alias la chambre de mon frère), c'est rangé. Mais j'ai donné plein d'indices ! Nan, je déconne, c'est vrai qu'à ce stade ça pourrait être Asuka comme Acnologia en passant par Hisui ou God Serena, qu'on saurait pas qui c'est XD Et c'est le but. Et je déduis de ton commentaire sur Erik qu'il ne sert à rien. :D Hé, c'est grâce à lui que Gégé et Zaza se sont croisés ! Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Nethzea :** Comment dynamiser Gérard ? LA réponse qui vient en pole position : fait-le coucher avec Erza ! XD On verra, on verra… Pour l'heure c'est mal barré, mais bon. Je ne sais pas si Meldy apparaît dans l'histoire, c'est une bonne question *part checker ses notes d'écriture* La réponse au prochain épisode ! :D Kagura, hein… *ricane* Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **angelswordblood :** Salut ! En fait j'essaye de changer un peu le Mystwalker de base (roi et soldat) en l'intégrant dans d'autres contextes. Là c'est une histoire de vampires, ce qui à mon sens n'est pas très original. On verra ce qu'on peut trouver. Au besoin, checke le Recueil Mystwalker (même si pour l'instant je ne l'update pas parce que j'essaye de finir cette histoire là). N'hésite pas à re-publier sur ce couple, j'avais bien aimé l'histoire avec la pomme XD Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! :D


	5. V - Coeur d'aube

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernière partie avant l'épilogue ! En espérant pourvoir continuer mon _Recueil Mystwalker_ ensuite. Ah, encore quelques lignes en anglais dans cette partie :D Navrée pour ceux qui ne sont pas fortiches, la traduction est une fois encore à la fin.

* * *

 _V – Cœur d'aube_

* * *

 _Il n'avait jamais trouvé mieux que la solitude. Le calme, le silence : voilà ce qui convenait à un être tel que lui. Les humains, bruyants et nombreux, le dégoûtaient profondément. Aussi avait-il décidé il y a longtemps de se séparer de cette espèce inférieure, et s'était isolé dans son manoir ancestral._

 _Malheureusement, les humains lui restaient vitaux pour survivre. Ou du moins, leur sang l'était. Mais sa magnificence ne pouvait être satisfaite avec n'importe lequel de ces insectes. Lui, le Comte Simon de Cornwell, s'abreuver à des vagabonds et des mendiants ?_

 _Non, il lui fallait les sangs les plus fins, les plus racés. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour découvrir qu'il préférait les jeunes filles. Les enfants étaient goûteux également, mais il restait toujours sur sa soif. Et puis, la disparition d'une jeune fille de la noblesse pouvait aisément passer pour une fugue, mais celle d'un enfant ? Les humains avaient beau être intellectuellement inférieurs, même eux crieraient à l'enlèvement._

 _Sa dernière victime alla nourrir les poissons de la Tamise. Le corps n'avait pas totalement disparu sous l'eau qu'il pensait déjà à son prochain repas. Il savait que le Comte de Wiltshire avait une fille prête à marier._

 _Il fallait bien entretenir les relations entre nobles de même rang, après tout, pensa-t-il ironiquement._

 **ooOoo**

Gérard cligna des yeux dans le noir. Le radioréveil sur sa commode indiquait vingt-trois heures vingt-sept. Mais il était incapable de dormir. Son corps lui paraissait lourd, son esprit vide. Il ne cessait de se rejouer la scène affreuse où Elsa avait disparu.

Non. Elle n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait été enlevée. Ce qui était pire, selon lui. Comment était-il censé la retrouver ? Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien qu'il allait aller la chercher. Le bleu se rappela l'expression empreinte de désespoir de la jeune femme quand Earl l'avait attrapée. Aussi puissante soit-elle, la rousse ne pourrait se débarrasser de son kidnappeur seule.

Revenait donc la question principale. Que pouvait-il faire, lui, un simple humain, ignorant totalement où l'Incube avait emmené sa victime ? Il était seul, et sans pouvoir. Quand bien même en aurait-il eu à disposition, il doutait que même la meilleure technologie humaine puisse localiser un Rex. Autrement dit, un être capable de se téléporter n'importe où à n'importe quel moment.

Sa propre impuissance le dégoûta. Si seulement il était au moins Chasseur !

Le déclic qui eut lieu dans son cerveau fut quasiment audible et Gérard sauta à bas du lit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était si simple… Et dire qu'il l'avait sous le nez depuis le début ! Les oreillers et la couette volèrent dans la pièce, vite suivis par les affaires posées sur le bureau, avant qu'il ne mette la main sur son téléphone. Il sélectionna le contact du haut de la liste et porta l'appareil à son oreille, maudissant le temps de connexion – pourtant infime.

 **« Gérard ? Tout va bien ?** , s'inquiéta immédiatement son interlocuteur.  
 **\- Non. Ultear, il faut que tu m'aides. Elsa a des ennuis. »**

Un long silence suivit ses paroles et une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac quand il se remémora l'animosité profonde qu'éprouvait la brune envers la Succube.

 **« Très franchement, Gérard** , finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix froide, **je me contrefiche de ce qui peut lui arriver. Plus loin elle est, mieux ce sera pour toi. »**

La tonalité du téléphone résonna plusieurs fois dans les oreilles du bleu avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Un sentiment de trahison l'envahit. Ultear n'avait même pas voulu l'écouter ! Il aurait du s'en douter, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Dès qu'il s'agissait de la rousse, elle se comportait comme un âne avec des œillères : têtue et bornée.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, songea-t-il en ouvrant d'un geste brusque la porte de son armoire.

 **ooOoo**

 _Le Comte de Wiltshire possédait de nombreux amis. Nobles, chevaliers, et même royales personnalités se succédaient dans leur salon de réception. Accompagnés, évidemment, de leurs épouses et leurs enfants._

 _C'est d'ailleurs dans ce salon qu'il rencontra le Baron Knightwalker. Celui-ci était venu seul et avait présenté ses excuses pour l'absence de sa femme, qui venait de mettre au monde leur premier enfant. Le Comte de Wiltshire se montra très intéressé par ce fait, et plus encore quand il apprit que le nouveau-né était une fille. Son fils avait sept ans et il était en quête de fiancées potentielles._

 _Rendez-vous fut donc pris chez le Baron, qui fut très honoré de pouvoir accueillir chez lui non pas un, mais deux Comtes. Simon de Cornwell se fit la réflexion que s'il le connaissait vraiment, il ne le laisserait sûrement jamais passer le seuil de sa demeure._

 _Quoique, pensa-t-il avec mépris, avec les humains, on ne savait jamais._

 **ooOoo**

Le casino était pareil à son souvenir et Gérard en fut légèrement rassuré. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea mine de rien vers le fameux escalier où l'avait entraîné Ultear, pas si longtemps auparavant. L'homme roux qui montait la garde – sûrement un Chasseur, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait – n'était pas visible et le bleu se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu trop facile.

Il pensa à Elsa. Plus de douze heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'incident du matin. C'était peu, et beaucoup en même temps. Il ne voulait pas imaginer tout ce qui avait déjà pu se passer entre les deux Rex. Cet homme, Earl, lui avait semblé une brute de la pire espèce.

Il avait _mordu_ Elsa ! Le souvenir l'horrifia une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ce type avait-il fait ça ? Pour se nourrir ? Le dégoût l'envahit alors qu'il jetait un nouveau coup d'œil à l'escalier. Jamais la rousse n'avait évoqué la notion de cannibalisme, mais désormais le mot flottait dans son esprit.

Gérard se refocalisa sur son objectif du moment. Ne voyant toujours personne qui eût pu faire office de garde, il avança vers la volée de marche. Il en avait descendu trois quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

 **« Désolé, Monsieur. Votre passe, je vous prie. »** , ordonna un homme à la peau noire avec une cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil gauche.

Le bleu réagit instinctivement et se dégagea brutalement de la poigne du noiraud. Il dévala l'escalier, sourd aux protestations du garde – il y en avait bien un, finalement. Il accéléra dans le couloir en entendant ce dernier le courser et maudit ses chaussures cirées. Ses bonnes vieilles baskets auraient été plus adaptées à la situation.

Les murs changèrent et les vieilles lanternes apparurent, mais une angoisse soudaine lui tordit le ventre. Quelle porte était la bonne ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet. Son crâne rencontra le sol avec assez de force pour le sonner un petit moment et quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux, furieux, du garde, et ceux, surpris, de Natsu.

Reprenant espoir, Gérard sauta au cou du rosé qui se recroquevilla aussitôt, les bras devant le visage comme s'il craignait de prendre un coup. Une main attrapa le jeune Faust par le col de son costume, le tirant en arrière – vers la sortie. _Non !_

 **« Natsu !** , cria-t-il au garçon qui sursauta. **C'est moi, Gérard ! Tu te souviens de moi, non ? Il faut que je parle à Mr Makarov ! Je t'en prie, c'est vraiment important ! »**

Le garde se stoppa et se retourna à demi.

 **« C'est vrai, Natsu, ce qu'il dit ?** , demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. **Le Maître le connait ? »**

Le rosé hocha la tête, un peu plus sûr de lui.

 **« Oui, Lily. Il est venu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Avec Ultear. »**

Le dénommé Lily haussa un sourcil à la mention de la jeune Milkovitch. Puis, après ce qui sembla une éternité au bleu, il le relâcha. Ce dernier se rua vers Natsu et l'attrapa par les épaules.

 **« Emmène-moi voir Mr Makarov, je t'en prie. C'est vraiment urgent. »** , le pressa-t-il.

Le manieur de feu hocha la tête à nouveau et désigna le couloir du doigt.

 **« C'est par là. »**

Le garde lança à Gérard un regard méfiant avant de retourner sur ses pas. Ce dernier se dépêcha de suivre le garçon aux cheveux roses à travers le dédale souterrain, essayant vainement de retenir la configuration des lieux – des fois qu'il doive revenir, on ne savait jamais… Se rendant compte de la futilité de ses efforts, il pria silencieusement.

Les Chasseurs étaient son seul espoir.

 **ooOoo**

 _Il avait cru rêver en humant le parfum du bébé. Le Baron Knightwalker avait été plus que fier de leur présenter sa fille, âgée de deux mois. Pouvait-il imaginer que l'être minuscule qui gigotait entre ses bras était passé à deux doigts de la mort ? Il avait du simuler une indisposition soudaine pour pouvoir sortir et vider ses sinus de l'odeur délicieuse._

 _Pas maintenant, pensa-t-il. Elle est trop jeune._

 _Sa respiration s'accéléra en imaginant l'extase qu'il ressentirait quand l'enfant serait devenue jeune fille – quand son sang se serait affiné. Certainement, elle allait devenir un cru mémorable – peut-être le meilleur qu'il ait goûté. Rien que maintenant, il avait du mal à ne pas se jeter sur elle._

 _C'était décidé. Il allait attendre, en la surveillant de loin. Il ferait en sorte de détourner toutes les propositions de mariage qui se succéderaient dans les années à venir – quitte à se proposer lui-même de l'épouser._

 _Plus que dix-huit ans à attendre et il pourrait étancher la soif qui lui brûlait déjà la gorge._

 **ooOoo**

Assis en tailleur sur son bureau, Makarov arborait une expression grave. Gérard scruta son visage avec espoir, guettant le moindre signe favorable. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du vieillard.

 **« Malheureusement, mon jeune ami, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose pour vous.  
\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes des Chasseurs !**, plaida-t-il d'un ton désespéré. **C'est votre mission de chasser les-  
\- Les **_**Vampyrs**_ **, mon jeune ami** , le coupa le vieil homme. **Il me semble que nul ne connait mieux que toi la force d'un Rex. Tu as été témoin des limites de notre force quand nous avons été capturés par cette bande de Vampyrs. Et tu voudrais que nous affrontions une créature cent fois plus puissante ? »**

Le bleu ne sut pas quoi répondre. Effectivement, présenté ainsi… Les Chasseurs n'avaient aucune chance contre Earl, un Rex plus fort encore qu'Elsa. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner la jeune femme.

C'était irrationnel, il le savait – suicidaire, même ! Mais la rousse avait pris dans sa vie une place bien plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et il avait le sentiment que le vide actuel dans sa poitrine ne se comblerait pas avec le temps.

La porte alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas de fin du monde. Une tornade brune en surgit, et Gérard déglutit devant la fureur qui émanait des yeux d'Ultear. Non, elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas l'air contente.

 **« Toi** , commença-t-elle d'une voix aigüe tout en reprenant son souffle. **Comment oses-tu… Tu es cinglé… Tu veux te faire tuer ?! »** , hurla-t-elle finalement, lui faisant rentrer la tête dans les épaules sous la force de sa voix.

Son regard noir se tourna ensuite vers Makarov, qui resta de marbre – impressionnant, ne put s'empêcher de songer le bleu.

 **« J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'aider dans son projet suicidaire ? »**

Le ton se fit dégoûté.

 **« Aider une buveuse de sang ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
\- Ne parle pas d'Elsa comme ça ! »**, protesta le jeune Faust dans son dos.

Mauvaise idée. La brune fit aussitôt volte-face.

 **« Toi** , gronda-t-elle en lui enfonçant son index dans le sternum, **tu te tais ! J'en ai assez de ces insanités, Gérard ! Cette… Ce** _ **monstre**_ **a disparu ? Et bien tant mieux ! »**

L'interpellé pâlit à ces mots. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ?

 **« Elsa n'est pas un monstre** , rétorqua-t-il d'une voix atone. **Tu ne la connais pas. De quel droit tu te permets de la juger ?  
\- C'est une créature qui se nourrit de sang humain**, gronda Ultear. **Qui s'est nourrie de** _ **ton**_ **sang-  
\- Elle m'a demandé la permission. »**

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit le vieillard hausser un sourcil. La brune était toujours face à lui, le teint pâle et les dents serrées. Mais silencieuse.

 **« Elle m'a demandé la permission, Ultear** , répéta-t-il plus fortement. **Et je la lui ai donnée.  
\- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça**, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine – signe universel de méfiance. **Et même si c'était vrai, tu penses qu'elle ne se serait pas servie quand même si tu lui avais dit non ?** , demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.  
 **\- Non, elle ne l'aurait pas fait** , affirma-t-il. **Elsa a su me retrouver extrêmement rapidement après notre rencontre** , continua-t-il. **Mais jamais elle n'a profité de mon sommeil pour s'abreuver. »**

Une expression de franc dégoût passa sur le visage de porcelaine de la jeune Milkovitch.

 **« Ça ne change rien au fait que cette… cette…** , cracha-t-elle, probablement en quête d'une insulte appropriée. **C'est un des monstres que nous chassons, Gérard !** , s'exclama-t-elle. **Et toi, tu voudrais qu'on aille l'** _ **aider**_ **?! »**

Quelque part dans l'esprit du bleu, quelque chose craqua.

 **« Traite-la encore une fois de monstre, Ultear, et je te jure que femme ou pas, je t'en colle une. »** , déclara-t-il d'un ton glacé.

La susnommée blêmit et recula d'un pas, visiblement choquée par ses paroles. Gérard enfonça le clou.

 **« Tu as juste décidé de la haïr, parce que ton esprit étriqué n'est pas** _ **fichu**_ **d'accepter qu'elle ne rentre pas dans ta catégorie de méchants Vampyrs** , continua-t-il sur le même ton. **La personne que je connais est gentille, drôle et intelligente. Elle n'a rien d'un de ces Vampyrs complètement cinglés après lesquels vous courrez. »**

La brune fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant d'un air étrange. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Mais plutôt que de se colorer, son teint devint brusquement diaphane et elle vacilla, une main sur la bouche.

 **« Oh, mon Dieu** , murmura-t-elle, l'air horrifiée. **Gérard** , gémit-elle. **Ne me dis pas… Pitié** , le supplia-t-elle, **ne me dis pas que tu es…** _ **amoureux**_ **d'elle ?! »**

Amoureux ? Lui ? D'Elsa ? La question le laissa sans voix. Ses lèvres bougeaient déjà, prêtes à nier par réflexe, quand la lumière se fit sur les sentiments étranges qu'il entretenait pour la Succube aux cheveux carmins. U sourire railleur, presque mutin, lui revint en mémoire. Puis un autre, résolument moqueur. Un autre, gentiment amusé. Un dernier enfin, merveilleusement tendre.

 **« Oui** , souffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme en face de lui. **Oui, Ultear, je l'aime. Et tu ne pourras pas changer ça. »**

Un gémissement – presque un râle – s'échappa de la bouche de son amie. Elle ne répliqua pas, trop secouée par son aveu. Gérard se tourna vers Makarov, qui avait assisté à la confrontation en silence. Son ton se fit implorant.

 **« Je vous en prie, Maître Makarov. Vous avez une dette envers Elsa** , lui rappela-t-il. **Elle vous a sauvé la vie dans ce hangar. Elle aurait pu simplement me récupérer et s'en aller, mais elle a choisi de se battre et de vous aider. Je vous demande de faire la même chose. »**

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce. D'une voix tremblante, le jeune femme adressa au vieil homme une dernière prière.

 **« S'il vous plaît. Sauvez-la. »**

 **ooOoo**

 _L'enfant Knightwalker avait grandi. Ils l'avaient appelée Élisabeth, et il devait avouer que le prénom seyait à la demoiselle qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait presque dix-huit ans désormais, et même Simon de Cornwell, tout Rex qu'il était, ne pouvait qu'admirer sa beauté._

 _Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait plus humé le parfum de son sang. Il pourrait se rattraper aujourd'hui, tout en négociant avec le Baron Knightwalker la main de la jeune fille. Il déambulait dans le salon du premier étage quand il repéra la chevelure rouge feu dans le jardin au travers d'une fenêtre._

 _Son instinct le poussa à y descendre à son tour. Soigneusement dissimulé par les plantes foisonnantes, faisant attention à ne pas être visible depuis les fenêtres du manoir, il l'observa alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, trempant le bout de ses doigts dans une petite fontaine de pierre._

 _Le vent souffla légèrement et il crut devenir fou. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil – divin n'était pas assez pour définir un tel parfum. L'eau lui vint instantanément à la bouche et sa gorge s'assécha comme jamais auparavant._

 _Mû par la seule intensité de sa soif, il Voyagea jusqu'à la demoiselle, l'agrippa par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, Voyagea à nouveau dans un recoin du jardin et planta aussitôt ses crocs dans le cou blanc._

 _Il sentit Élisabeth gémir et se débattre alors que le sang lui emplissait la bouche. Il but avidement, l'arôme incroyable lui enjôlant les sens. Seule l'idée d'avoir accès à volonté à un sang pareil lui permit d'arracher ses crocs de la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle avait perdu conscience, son corps pendant mollement entre ses bras. Mais son cœur battait toujours et c'était tout ce qui importait à Simon de Cornwell._

 _Le Baron Knightwalker ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de sa fille tant chérie._

 **ooOoo**

 **« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire. »** , grommela Ultear dans sa barbe pour la cinquantième fois de la journée.

Gérard, lui, nageait dans ses espoirs ravivés. Le Maître Makarov avait finalement accepté de l'aider, après moult protestations de la demoiselle Milkovitch – et des autres Chasseurs, qui avaient eu comme la brune des difficultés à accepter la notion de _gentil Vampyr_. Même si Elsa n'en n'était pas un, techniquement.

Après avoir mis tout le monde d'accord, le vieillard avait décrété qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferait de mal à personne. Le bleu n'avait pas vraiment dormi, et il avait sauté du lit à l'aube pour se rendre chez Ultear. Qui soit dit en passant l'avait fusillé du regard avant de l'ignorer totalement pendant qu'elle se changeait et petit-déjeunait. Mais elle l'avait laissé entrer – un progrès, selon lui. Ils étaient ensuite repartis au casino, passant par l'entrée des employés pour redescendre dans le labyrinthe qui tenait lieu de sous-sol.

Ébahi, Gérard tourna sur lui-même en observant les rangées de livres anciens alignés sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Sa médiathèque préférée pouvait aller se rhabiller face à tant de magnificence. La brune le tira de ses rêveries.

 **« Bon, c'est qui, ce Rex ? Et d'où il vient ? »**

Le jeune Faust ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne put que fixer son amie, mal à l'aise. Celle-ci se pinça l'arête du nez.

 **« Par pitié, Gérard. Dis-moi que tu sais au moins à quoi il ressemble !  
\- Oui ! Oui, ça je le sais**, se reprit-il. **C'est un homme brun, très grand. Il doit faire au minimum un mètre quatre-vingt-dix** , estima-t-il en se remémorant la rencontre de la veille. **Elsa l'a appelé Earl. Et il parlait anglais.  
\- C'est déjà mieux**, ronchonna la brune. **Mais pas assez. Des anglais de la noblesse, il y en a une pléthore.  
\- Comment tu sais que c'est un noble **?, demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Earl n'est pas un nom, Gérard** , lança-t-elle sans se retourner, occupée à farfouiller dans un tas de livres posé sur une table. **En anglais, ça veut dire** _ **Comte**_ **.  
\- Oh. Et il y a beaucoup de Comtes chez les anglais ? Ou les américains ?  
\- Je doute qu'il vienne d'Amérique**, répliqua-t-elle. **Il n'y pas de comtés au sens propre là-bas. Par contre, au Royaume-Uni, l'Angleterre est divisée en 39 comtés historiques qui datent du XIIème siècle. »**

Pour illustrer son propos, elle tira un traité de géographie historique d'un rayonnage et l'ouvrit d'une main experte à une page précise avant de le retourner pour qu'il puisse lire. La carte d'une Angleterre morcelée s'étala sous ses yeux. Des mots étaient écrits dans les petites divisions. Certains lui titillèrent la mémoire : Kent, Yorkshire, …

Il parcourut le dessin des yeux, lisant méthodiquement les noms inscrits à la main dans une encre qui désormais s'effaçait. Il en était arrivé à la pointe sud-ouest du pays quand son doigt s'arrêta sous un terme qu'il reconnut.

 _Cornwell_. Elsa avait prononcé ce mot dans sa discussion – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça – avec le Comte. Il en fit part à Ultear, qui se montra intéressée.

 **« Bien** , acquiesça-t-elle. **Ça réduit notre recherche aux seuls Comtes de Cornouailles. C'est la version française de Cornwell** , expliqua-t-elle devant son froncement de sourcils.  
 **\- Donc il y a de grandes chances qu'il ait emmené Elsa en Cornouailles ?  
\- Si c'est un Comte, il doit posséder un manoir, ou un château. A sa place, j'aurais choisi de garder ma victime dans un endroit familier. Et loin des regards. »**

Un autre volume fut posé sur la table. Gérard tendit la main et se prit une tape. La brune lui adressa un regard non équivoque. _Pas touche_. Réfrénant son impatience, il se contenta de la regarder feuilleter l'ouvrage, les mains sagement posées sur le bois ancien, _loin_ de tout livre.

 **« Bon** , soupira-t-elle. **Entre le XIIème et le XIVème siècle, j'ai déjà une quarantaine de noms. Je te laisse imaginer le nombre de non-répertoriés, comme les fils illégitimes, les rayés d'arbres généalogiques, les déshérités et leurs descendances… »**

Le bleu pâlit. Dire qu'il pensait avoir avancé ! Mais ils n'avaient fait qu'ôter quelques brins à la botte de paille. Et l'aiguille était encore loin.

 **« Il nous faut d'autres informations. Comme une date, une époque… Un âge peut-être** , pensa Ultear à voix haute.  
 **\- Il me semble qu'Elsa a mentionné une date. Mais, si le Comte est immortel** , hésita-t-il. **Est-ce qu'elle sera juste ?  
\- C'est la seule chose qu'on a, Gérard. »**

Ils cherchèrent donc – ou plutôt, la brune chercha tandis que le jeune homme la regardait empiler bouquin sur bouquin sur la table. Une pensée soudaine le traversa.

 **« Ultear, l'époque victorienne, c'était quand ?  
\- Au XIXème siècle. Pourquoi ?**, questionna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.  
 **\- Un jour, j'ai plaisanté en demandant à Elsa si elle était féministe. Elle m'a envoyé paître, mais pas avant de m'avoir lancé de me renseigner sur le statut de la femme à l'époque victorienne. »**

L'expression de la brune était clairement dubitative. Il lui demanda pourquoi.

 **« Certes, ça nous donnerait une période précise… Mais elle n'a jamais dit que le Comte y était lié, non ?  
\- Oui. Mais on peut essayer ?**, tenta-t-il **. Est-ce qu'il y avait des Comtes de Cornouailles à l'époque ?  
\- Peut-être. »**, répondit-elle en reprenant _Genealogy of England's Nobility_.

 **ooOoo**

 _Élisabeth était plus débrouillarde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, songea-t-il en contemplant le corps inanimé allongé sur le large lit à baldaquin. Il se doutait qu'elle tenterait de s'échapper, mais devoir la rattraper dans le hall d'entrée du manoir l'avait surpris._

 _Par prudence, il mura la porte de la petite tour où elle demeurait. Il lui apportait ses repas en Voyageant, ou en passant par la fenêtre. Plus de dix mètres séparaient celle-ci du sol et il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à passer par là. Les humains préféraient une longue vie de souffrance plutôt que la mort qu'ils craignaient trop._

 _Six mois s'écoulèrent et il les passa dans l'extase la plus totale, continuant à s'abreuver de jeunes nobles tout en sachant qu'en rentrant chez lui, il pourrait goûter à un sang infiniment plus savoureux. Les marques sur le cou d'Élisabeth n'avaient pas le temps de disparaître qu'il y plongeait à nouveau les crocs avec délices._

 _Malheureusement, la restriction n'avait jamais été son fort._

 _Peut-être la jeune fille s'était-elle affaiblie durant ces mois_ _d'emprisonnement. Peut-être avait-il bu trop et trop longtemps. Quand il s'éloigna avec difficulté du corps inerte d'Élisabeth, il se rendit compte que son cœur avait des ratés._

 _Jurant, il se refusa à abandonner la source d'un mets si délicieux. Et quand la demoiselle rouvrit les yeux, une heure plus tard, il lui apprit avec cérémonie qu'elle était désormais semblable à lui – une chose qui sembla la dégoûter._

 _Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les humains._

 **ooOoo**

 **« Vraiment ?** , demanda Gérard avec espoir. **Vous avez trouvé ?  
\- Calme-toi, mon jeune ami. »**, le sermonna Makarov.

Loin des salles anciennes dans lesquelles il avait jusque-là mis les pieds, la pièce ressemblait à un QG militaire. Des écrans dernier cri côtoyaient des appareils dont la présence frôlait l'illégalité. Il aurait juré avoir reconnu un radar dans un coin, et les lignes de code qui défilaient sur l'ordinateur où officiait une petite bleutée lui évoquaient fortement le terme _hacker_.

 **« Warren, nous t'écoutons** , reprit le vieil homme à l'intention d'un Chasseur aux cheveux noirs qui apparaissait sur un écran.  
 **\- Hé bien, Maître, j'ai suivi les indications d'Ultear et j'ai enquêté sur les vieux manoirs de Cornouailles. Il n'y en n'a plus tellement, en réalité.  
\- Les plus vieux doivent être en ruines**, supposa la jeune Milkovitch.  
 **\- Oui** , acquiesça Warren **. La majorité ne sont plus que des tas de gravats plus ou moins protégés. J'ai éliminé ceux qui sont en restauration, ceux qui tiennent debout mais menacent de s'écrouler, et ceux qui ont été transformés en musées ou autre chose.  
\- Autre chose ? C'est-à-dire ?**, demanda Grey.  
 **\- Ça va de la cave à vins à la culture des champignons de Paris** , répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **Rien de suspect de ce côté-là.  
\- Que nous reste-t-il ?**, questionna Makarov.  
 **\- Les manoirs habitables sont tous propriété, soit de l'État du Royaume-Uni, soit de particuliers qui les ont reçus en héritage ou les ont achetés à des descendants ruinés. En Cornouailles, il y en a trois.  
\- C'est tout ?**, s'étonna Gérard avec joie.  
 **\- Oui. L'un est habité. Les deux autres sont abandonnés. J'ai posé des questions par-ci par-là, et il y en a un qui est effectivement assez suspect. Je vous explique** , déclara-t-il en levant une main pour faire taire ceux qui s'apprêtaient à parler. **Personne n'y va jamais. Jamais** , insista-t-il. **Les gens du coin connaissent son existence mais ne s'en approchent pas, parce que le propriétaire est réputé pour détester ceux qui foulent sa propriété.  
\- Un misanthrope ?**, demanda Ultear.  
 **\- Apparemment. Sauf que si on fouille dans les registres, le fameux propriétaire a exactement le même nom depuis quatre cents ans. »**

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la petite assemblée qui assistait au rapport de Warren.

 **« Les autorités britanniques ne sont pas stupides** , pointa finalement Lucy. **Ils auraient du le considérer mort il y a longtemps et déclarer le manoir propriété de l'État.  
\- En fait, dans les registres officiels, il est noté que chaque propriétaire donne le même prénom que lui à son fils héritier. Une histoire de tradition. Du coup, ça va de Simon de Cornwell premier du nom à Simon de Cornwell onzième du nom. »**, expliqua Warren en consultant ses notes.

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

 **« Donc, on a deux possibilités si on va là-bas ?** , résuma Grey. **Soit des humains un peu bizarres…  
\- Soit un Rex drôlement malin. »**, conclut Makarov d'un air pensif.

 **ooOoo**

 _La transformation raviva la volonté d'Élisabeth de s'échapper. Après l'avoir renfermée de justesse dans sa cage dorée – pourquoi donc ne voulait-elle pas y rester ? -, il l'enchaîna au lit. C'était bien plus simple pour lui. Il lui ramena des jeunes humains pour qu'elle s'abreuve, et bien qu'elle ait refusé au début, la soif fut finalement la plus forte. Bien qu'elle s'obstine – de façon ridicule – à laisser en vie ses victimes._

 _Elle continua à se débattre quand il venait prendre son dû, ce qui l'ennuya. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle allait passer l'éternité à l'abreuver ? Autant qu'elle se résigne tout de suite, sa vie en serait bien plus agréable._

 _Sa colère grandit avec les tentatives désespérées de la jeune femme pour prendre la fuite. Plusieurs fois elle brisa ses chaînes, ou les arracha du mur. Elle sauta par la fenêtre, défonça les murs de la tour et perça même le toit._

 _Avec hargne, il l'entrava plus encore, épaississant les murs de pierre et renforçant les fers qui la retenaient. Pour la punir, il lui fit volontairement mal en buvant, perçant cruellement sa gorge tout en la plaquant au matelas – avec tant de force qu'il lui brisa parfois les os._

 _Jusqu'au jour où Élisabeth s'évapora entre ses bras. C'était impossible !, pensa-t-il en rugissant de rage. Comment avait-elle appris à Voyager ? Il chercha encore et encore, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle lui avait échappé._

 _« Je te retrouverai, Élisabeth !, hurla-t-il avec fureur. Où que tu ailles ! »_

 **ooOoo**

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait mis un moment à réaliser. Son regard avait parcouru la pièce, et brusquement, le désespoir et l'incertitude avaient déferlé.

Elle était de retour dans cette pièce immonde. Les chaînes qui entravaient ses membres grincèrent mais ne cédèrent pas quand elle tira de toutes ses forces – bien maigres encore, à cause de tout le sang que lui avait pompé le Comte.

Elle dut retenir une méchante envie de pleurer. Pourquoi, Dieu, pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Son esprit fatigué s'emplit d'incertitude. Avait-elle seulement rêvé ses années de liberté ? Les lieux qu'elle avait traversés ? _Gérard_ ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir inventé le jeune homme. Le tourbillon d'émotions qui se manifesta au creux de son ventre en pensant à lui en était la meilleure preuve.

 **« I see you're awake, Elisabeth. »**

Elle sursauta et voulut tourner la tête mais quelque chose la retint, manquant lui couper la respiration. Ce salaud lui avait mis un _collier_ ?!

 **« That's all that you deserve. »** , lâcha le brun en s'approchant de sa proie qui se débattait.

Sa main se referma sur la chaîne métallique qui reliait l'entrave infamante au mur. D'un geste brusque, il obligea la jeune femme à se redresser, lui coupant le souffle. Ses bras menottés, tendus au-dessus de sa tête, se tordirent en une position qu'il devina être atrocement douloureuse et il sourit.

 **« I have to make you pay for one hundred and seventy years of absence** , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. **Be ready for a punishment of equal duration. »**

Elle lui envoya un regard haineux et dégoûté à la fois. Sans se démonter, il tira plus fort sur la chaîne qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing fermé. Centimètre par centimètre, le torse de la rousse s'éleva alors que ses bras restaient tendus au maximum.

Avec un craquement sinistre, la tension se relâcha soudainement une fois, puis deux, alors que les épaules de la Succube se déboîtaient. Une exclamation de douleur resta coincée dans sa gorge, toujours étranglée par le collier.

Le Comte lâcha les maillons d'acier et elle retomba sur le lit comme une poupée brisée, alternant entre inspirations hachées et gémissements étouffés. Les blessures guériraient. Lentement, douloureusement. Puis il recommencerait, encore et encore. Il graverait dans l'esprit d'Élisabeth qu'elle lui appartenait, une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais pour l'heure, pensa-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le cou maltraité, il avait soif.

 **ooOoo**

Rabattant sa casquette sur son front, Gérard descendit du car et tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la masse de touristes qui envahissaient le parking. On l'agrippa par le coude et une femme au visage mangé par des lunettes de soleil lui fit face.

 **« Ne t'éloigne pas** , siffla Ultear. **Tu n'aurais déjà jamais du mettre les pieds dans ce damné pays. Alors tiens-toi, nom de Dieu ! »**

Ne souhaitant pas donner à la brune une raison supplémentaire de le renvoyer à la maison, il la suivit docilement à travers la foule. Néanmoins, l'impatience refit rapidement surface.

 **« Est-ce que Warren a envoyé les coordonnées GPS ? »**

Son amie soupira et le tira à l'ombre d'un porche, s'éloignant ainsi de la cohue. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et pianota quelques instants. Le bleu passa la tête par-dessus son épaule pour mieux voir. Une carte des Cornouailles à dominance verte apparut sur l'écran. Faisant glisser son pouce de bas en haut, la jeune femme zooma.

La carte se recentra aussitôt sur la région choisie. Quatre icônes de couleur étaient visibles. La bleue signalait leur position : une rue basse du village de Tintagel. La jaune leur signifiait le point de regroupement avec les autres Chasseurs, situé environ un kilomètre au sud-ouest. Non loin de la balise jaune se trouvait sa jumelle rouge, autrement leur cible : le manoir de Simon de Cornwell – quelle que fut sa génération. Enfin, un dernier point vert, plus au nord, portait la même mention que les panneaux indicateurs situés dans le village.

 _Tintagel Castle_. Le château du Roi Arthur.

Gérard trouva une nouvelle fois ironique qu'un être surnaturel semblable à Dracula se soit établi dans un lieu qui regorgeait déjà de légendes sur des chevaliers pourfendeurs de dragons. Mais c'était une bonne tactique, car le château attirait les humains comme des mouches, les éloignant de fait du manoir des Cornwell.

Son regard retourna se fixer sur la balise rouge. Rouge comme les cheveux d'Elsa. Dire qu'elle était si proche ! Moins de deux kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, selon le GPS.

Malheureusement, ils durent déjà aller poser leurs affaires à l'hôtel, puis descendirent manger un morceau. L'appétit du jeune homme semblait avoir disparu sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Il leur avait fallu un mois pour trouver, recouper et vérifier les informations. Il avait ensuite fallu prévoir l'attaque. Qui irait ? Où se retrouverait-on ? Comment faire pour ne pas alerter le Rex – si Rex il y avait effectivement ? Et si Rex il y avait… Comment le vaincre ?

Le bleu avait du se battre pour avoir une place dans l'expédition. Pour cela, il avait argué qu'Elsa ne ferait confiance à personne d'autre que lui. Or, ils étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils avaient absolument besoin d'elle pour gagner la bataille. Il fallait donc infiltrer le manoir, la trouver et la libérer, puis la convaincre de combattre le Comte à leurs côtés. Même Ultear avait du accepter le fait que seul Gérard était taillé pour cette dernière tâche.

Et ils étaient donc là, dispersés à Tintagel, prétendant être des touristes venus admirer les ruines du château d'un des Rois les plus connus de l'histoire médiévale européenne. Le crépuscule vint enfin, au grand bonheur du jeune Faust qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il s'était déjà changé – vêtements sombres avec capuche et baskets. C'était Grey qui avait conseillé le capuchon quand il avait expliqué que le Comte l'avait déjà vu.

Ultear et lui descendirent rapidement les rues du village, guidés par le GPS. La suite du chemin fut plus compliquée, car leur seule source de lumière était une lampe torche. La nuit était nuageuse, leur ôtant la faible luminosité que leur aurait apporté la lune. Ils parvinrent finalement au point de rendez-vous. Lucy et Natsu arrivèrent bons derniers juste après eux, la blonde murmurant des paroles colériques à son équipier tremblotant. Warren vérifia que tout le monde était présent, puis leur fit signe de le suivre et ils obéirent en silence, par groupes de deux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une grille portant les armoiries des Cornwell apparut devant eux.

 **ooOoo**

Allongée sur le dos, inerte sur le lit, Elsa regardait le plafond d'un œil vide. Le désespoir avait lentement fait son chemin dans sa poitrine, lui volant force et volonté. A quoi bon fuir, de toute façon ? Le Comte l'avait déjà rattrapée une fois. Combattre ? Cette idée lui tira presque un rire jaune. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner.

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers Gérard. Il lui manquait, et pas parce que sa gorge était asséchée par la soif. Elle aurait presque ri devant la tête qu'avait fait le Comte en comprenant qu'elle dépérissait et qu'elle rejetait tous les sangs qu'il la forçait à boire. Il cherchait toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs, et elle n'allait sûrement pas l'aider.

La mort serait une délivrance. Qui aurait cru qu'elle partirait dans l'autre monde avant Gérard ?

Il lui manquait. Lui et ses questions naïves, ses réactions spontanées et ses plaisanteries d'homme du XXIème siècle qui la faisaient parfois bondir au plafond. Ses étreintes et sa chaleur, quand elle buvait son sang et qu'il la serrait contre lui. Son tatouage alambiqué, qui lui donnait un petit côté aristocratique qu'elle aimait bien. Ses mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et qu'elle devait toujours écarter pour pouvoir observer ses iris. Ses cheveux dans lesquels elle adorait passer les doigts, quand il dormait et ne soupçonnait pas qu'elle restait des heures à l'observer.

Elle plongea dans le souvenir du jeune homme, le parfum de sa peau, la douceur de sa mâchoire, la force – dérisoire en comparaison de la sienne – qu'il mettait dans ses bras en l'étreignant… Le goût de son sang sur sa langue, le satin de ses mèches bleues qui glissaient entre ses doigts…

 **« May I know what make you smile, Elisabeth ? »**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le jeune homme de ses pensées fut brutalement remplacé par la vision du Comte la surplombant.

 **« Did you finally accepted your fate ? »**

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre et n'en n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention. Elle referma les yeux, épuisée, souhaitant qu'il parte pour qu'elle puisse retourner dans ses souvenirs en attendant la Faucheuse. L'Incube n'apprécia apparemment pas son comportement car elle se retrouva une énième fois suspendue par le cou, la douleur de sa gorge à demi écrasée se perdant dans la soif brûlante qui la dévorait depuis trop longtemps.

 **« Answer me, Elisabeth. I'm sure you know perfectly why you're in such a pitiful state right now. »**

Elsa garda le silence et le Comte gronda. Il tira violemment sur la chaîne, faisant craquer violemment une épaule. Pas encore remise de la dernière séance de « punition », celle-ci ne résista pas et se déboîta à nouveau avec un bruit sonore. Encore une fois, la douleur se dilua dans la soif.

Soudain, Simon de Cornwell se figea. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes et il se tourna à demi vers la fenêtre ouverte. Avec un grognement irrité, il lâcha la chaîne et Voyagea aussitôt ailleurs.

Soulagée qu'il soit parti, la rousse invoqua à nouveau ses souvenirs de Gérard.

Qui sait, peut-être que la Mort viendrait avant le Comte ?

 **ooOoo**

L'infiltration commença bien, selon Gérard. Natsu fit fondre les barreaux de la grille pour leur créer un passage tandis que Grey gelait la fumée, empêchant le Comte de les repérer à l'odeur. Ils passèrent un à un l'ouverture puis continuèrent en file indienne derrière une Chasseuse aux cheveux violets qu'Ultear lui avait présentée comme étant Laki. Apparemment, ses pouvoirs étaient liés au bois.

Il comprit ce que la brune avait entendu par là quand elle leur ouvrit un sentier dans la végétation complètement en friche qui encerclait la propriété. Le bleu s'attendait à trouver une maison hantée, aux ombres mouvantes cachées derrière les rideaux des fenêtres, et entourée de brouillard humide. Aussi fut-il surpris de se retrouver devant un manoir aux tuiles certes un peu moussues, mais en bon état.

Trois tours étaient visibles depuis l'avant du bâtiment, où ils se trouvaient. Rapidement, ils gagnèrent la grande porte, qui était verrouillée. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dénommé Gajil se contenta de poser la main sur la serrure, qui émit un cliquetis assez sonore. Ils se figèrent alors que le battant s'ouvrait sans bruit.

Mais aucun géant assoiffé de sang ne surgit pour leur sauter à la gorge. Lucy avança prudemment avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, suivie par un Natsu tremblotant puis par le reste de la troupe. Gérard passa en avant-dernier – une histoire de _protéger l'arrière-garde_ , comme avait dit la petite bleue nommée Levy.

Le hall d'entrée parut immense au jeune Faust. Il fit de son mieux pour marcher en silence en direction du grand escalier en face de lui tout en se demandant si le sol était effectivement fait de marbre comme il en avait l'air. Un énorme lustre était pendu au plafond et il déglutit en passant dessous, craignant de façon assez enfantine qu'il lui tombe sur la tête.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans la demeure et ils se figèrent au milieu du hall. Un homme extrêmement grand apparut au niveau de la balustrade du premier étage. Tranquillement, il marcha sans tourner une seule fois la tête dans leur direction, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de l'escalier.

Alors seulement, il se tourna vers eux. Et son regard glacé les transperça.

Le silence sembla s'éterniser sans que personne ne bouge. Le roux nommé Jet – alias le garde de l'escalier du casino – disparut soudainement, se précipitant sur le Rex. Gérard le suivit des yeux ébahi, voyant pour la première fois un humain concurrencer la vitesse d'un Vampyr.

Ce fut aussitôt la débandade. Ultear le saisit par le bras – encore – et l'éloigna du centre du groupe, où le Comte venait d'apparaître dans un bruit de déchirure. La bataille s'engagea entre les Chasseurs et l'Incube, le feu, la glace, l'eau et divers autres éléments explosant dans tous les sens.

Forçant la brune à le lâcher, il courut vers le grand escalier, gravissant les marches deux à deux. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et sentit la chaleur d'une langue de feu lui roussir le fessier. Sans s'arrêter, il tourna à gauche et se baissa pour se dissimuler derrière la balustrade.

Une fois que le hall d'entrée eut disparu, il se redressa et fonça dans les couloirs du manoir, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il croisa. Mais toutes restèrent désespérément vides. Le fracas du combat lui parvenait régulièrement aux oreilles et il se demanda comment se débrouillaient les Chasseurs face au Rex. Il pria pour qu'aucun ne meure et continua sa course.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, en nage, il dévala l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour qu'il venait d'inspecter – vide elle aussi. Avisant sa jumelle non loin, il s'engagea dans un long corridor qui y menait. Ultear était toujours sur ses talons, l'air moins fatiguée que lui et jetant fréquemment des regards en arrière.

Le bleu continua de pousser tous les battants qui se présentaient, en vain. Il déboucha à un croisement et s'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna et se précipita à une fenêtre. La tour qu'il voulait inspecter était derrière lui ! Comment était-ce possible ?

 **« Il y a trois étages, Gérard** , lui rappela la brune à ses côtés. **L'accès à celle-ci doit être au rez-de-chaussée ou au deuxième.  
\- On monte. »**, décida-t-il.

Le deuxième étage fut aussi vide que le précédent, si ce n'était qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune homme se rassura en se disant que si le Comte avait gagné, il les aurait déjà rattrapés. Les couloirs se succédèrent, ornés de tableaux et d'épées à la garde finement gravée.

 **« Gérard, regarde ! »** , s'exclama finalement Ultear en tendant le bras.

L'accès à la tour ! Ses espoirs ravivés, il piqua un sprint dans le couloir et gravit l'escalier, montant de plus en plus haut avant de s'arrêter net. La brune, qui le suivait de près, lui rentra dedans, le projetant contre le mur de pierre qui avait arrêté sa course.

Elle posa la main sur le mur et il vit scintiller de minuscules particules.

 **« Ça a l'air épais. Je ne pourrais pas le briser avec ma glace.  
\- Si la disposition est la même que l'autre tour, il doit y avoir une pièce** **en haut** , déclara le bleu. **Comment on fait pour y accéder ?  
\- Redescendons**, proposa-t-elle. **On n'arrivera à rien ici, de toute façon. »**

Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin et retournèrent à la fenêtre où ils étaient un peu plus tôt.

 **« Regarde** , dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le haut. **Il y a une fenêtre. Elle a l'air** **ouverte** , ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
 **\- Bien vu** , sourit Ultear. **Ecarte-toi, maintenant, et laisse faire les professionnels. »**

Obéissant, il recula de quelques pas. Son amie prit une grande inspiration et plaça son poing contre la paume de son autre main, avant de tendre les bras devant elle. Un courant glacé s'éleva dans le corridor tandis que sous les yeux de Gérard, de la glace apparaissait de nulle part, formant un escalier qui s'éleva jusqu'à la fenêtre de la tour.

 **« Allez, monte. »** , ordonna-t-elle, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Il grimpa prudemment sur les marches blanches, et après avoir testé la solidité du tout, il escalada la création jusqu'à son objectif. Agrippant le montant de la fenêtre, il se glissa dans la pièce.

Le choc le figea sur place un instant. Il se précipita vers la forme inanimée qui gisait sur le lit. D'épaisses chaînes entravaient ses chevilles et ses poignets, mais également son bassin et ses genoux. Il regarda avec horreur le collier qui enserrait le cou massacré d'Elsa. Des marques de morsure s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de sa gorge, des deux côtés. La peau autrefois blanche était marbrée de rouge, de bleu et de violet.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et le teint plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il put défaire l'infamant lien de cuir mais les chaînes, ancrées dans le mur, lui résistèrent.

 **« Attends. »** , dit à voix basse Ultear.

Les maillons de fer se couvrirent de glace. La brune les saisit et ils se brisèrent facilement entre ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les entraves gisaient sur le sol. Mais peu importe à quel point il l'appelait, Elsa ne se réveillait pas. Elle avait la peau glacée et il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'empara d'un maillon d'acier brisé – et tranchant. Serrant les dents, il enfonça violemment la pointe de métal dans son poignet gauche, tirant une exclamation horrifiée à Ultear qui se précipita pour l'arrêter. Il la repoussa de sa main valide et plaça son membre ensanglanté au-dessus de la bouche de la rousse, laissant le liquide carmin dégoutter entre ses lèvres.

Il ne se passa rien et sa poitrine se serra. Etait-il arrivé trop tard ?

La Succube prit une bruyante inspiration et toussa. Sa bouche se colla instinctivement au poignet lacéré du jeune homme et il grimaça. La sensation était désagréable mais il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur : elle était à moitié inconsciente après tout.

 **« Ça suffit, maintenant ! »** , intervint Ultear en s'avançant, de toute évidence avec l'intention de les séparer.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse toucher le bras de Gérard, la rousse leva la main et repoussa brutalement le membre où elle venait de s'abreuver. A genoux à côté du lit, le bleu la regarda se redresser lentement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sourit.

 **« Darling** , murmura-t-elle, l'air clairement surprise de le trouver là.  
 **\- Salut** , répondit-il de la même façon. **Ça va ? »**

Elle hocha la tête et il vit ses yeux bruns glisser de son visage à son poignet ensanglanté.

 **« Donne-moi ça. »** , chuchota-t-elle.

Il obéit et s'assit sur le matelas à côté d'elle avant de tendre la main. Elle prit doucement son avant-bras entre ses doigts et le contact le fit frémir – elle lui avait tellement manqué… Elsa baissa les lèvres sur la blessure, mais fut brusquement projetée sur le côté, l'éloignant du jeune Faust.

 **« Ça suffit, j'ai dit !** , gronda Ultear. **Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as assez sucé de sang comme ça ?!** , siffla-t-elle à l'attention de la Succube. **Et toi** , continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Gérard. **Pourquoi tu la laisses faire ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?  
\- Calme-toi**, répondit calmement le bleu. **Elle n'allait pas me « sucer le sang », comme tu dis, Ultear.  
\- Ah bon ?**, grinça la brune avec ironie. **Parce que ça y ressemblait pas mal, je trouve ! »**

L'ignorant, il s'approcha de la rousse qui s'était remise d'aplomb et lui tendit à nouveau son bras blessé. Elle y posa les lèvres quelques secondes avant de s'écarter et de faire pivoter son poignet pour l'exposer à la lumière. Sous leurs yeux, l'entaille se referma et cicatrisa en moins d'une minute, ne laissant aucune marque sur la peau. Devant l'air stupéfait de la brune, le jeune homme choisit de ne pas enfoncer le clou. Mais un _Je te l'avais bien dit_ lui brûlait tout de même la langue.

Gérard se leva du lit, imité par Elsa.

 **« Sortons d'ici** , déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.  
 **\- Excellente idée** , approuva la Succube en lui emboîtant le pas. **Joli. »** , ajouta-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur en observant l'escalier de glace.

Ultear émit un grognement mais ne répondit rien. La rousse sortit en premier et il la laissa faire – il comprenait qu'elle soit pressée de décamper. Il remarqua au passage que les marques sur son cou s'estompaient lentement.

Ils reprirent pied au deuxième étage et se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers le hall. Elsa pâlit quand le bleu lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte contre le Comte pour qu'ils puissent partir. Mais elle hocha finalement la tête et il lui prit la main, serrant sa paume contre la sienne pour lui donner du courage – un geste qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver bien dérisoire.

La main de la Succube se raidit brièvement dans la sienne avant que son épaule ne heurte douloureusement le mur. Une exclamation de douleur à sa droite lui apprit qu'Ultear avait connu le même sort que lui. Son cœur rata un battement quand il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait balancer au sol comme ça.

Des bruits de déchirure retentirent dans le couloir et il releva la tête. La scène ressemblait trop à la dernière fois : des éclairs bruns et roux qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient continuellement, en un ballet surhumain – mortel.

 **« You won't go anywhere, Elisabeth !** , rugit le Comte.  
 **\- Go to hell ! »** , rétorqua haineusement la jeune femme.

Lentement, la situation commença à prendre le même tour que la fois précédente, à la grande horreur de Gérard. Elsa passait son temps à échapper à son assaillant, et les rares coups qu'elle parvenait à lui porter ne lui faisaient rien.

Dans un grand mouvement du bras, Simon de Cornwell balaya la rousse en plein saut. Elle heurta le mur de pierre avec une force telle que le petit lustre accroché au plafond trembla. Un tableau, puis des épées de décoration se fracassèrent par terre dans un boucan de tous les diables.

L'Incube apparut devant sa victime, tendant la main vers sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser en prenant appui sur le mur désormais fissuré. L'intention du Comte était claire et le sang du bleu se glaça.

 _Non. Pas encore._

Dans un élan de désespoir, il se mit à genoux pour se relever. Son pied rencontra un objet dur et il y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se retourner lentement. Sa main se referma sur la garde de l'épée tombée du mur un peu plus tôt et il se leva.

C'était lourd, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Bandant ses muscles, il redressa l'arme jusqu'à ce que la pointe soit au-dessus de sa tête. C'était long, aussi. Ultear, sonnée, le regarda d'un air effaré tout en se tenant les côtes. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, articulant un _Non_ désespéré en silence.

Une exclamation lui fit ramener son attention sur les deux créatures surnaturelles un peu plus loin. Le brun lui tournait le dos, Elsa se débattant dans sa poigne alors qu'il la tenait par la gorge à bout de bras.

 _Vite._

Baissant l'épée au niveau de sa hanche, Gérard se mit à courir. Emporté par son élan, il leva la lame et l'abattit en travers du dos du Comte, sentant avec satisfaction une résistance parcourir ses membres. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la rousse le regardait d'un air horrifié, assise contre le mur. Elle avait des éclaboussures sur le visage – du sang.

Il tendit les mains vers elle et sentit la sueur mouiller son haut. Bizarrement, son corps refusa d'avancer. Quelque chose le gênait au niveau de la poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il cligna des paupières devant le morceau de métal qui émergeait de son torse, couvert d'un liquide purpurin.

Un flot métallique lui envahit la bouche au point qu'il en cracha une partie. Des gouttes rouges tombèrent à ses pieds. La pièce tangua puis bascula alors que son champ de vision se réduisait. Il vit les lèvres d'Elsa bouger mais aucun son n'en sortit.

La douleur le submergea comme une vague, emportant tout avec elle.

 **ooOoo**

Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu le bleu se précipiter sur le Comte, une épée à la main. C'était insensé – il ne pourrait rien faire avec ça !

Elle avait senti les gouttes chaudes atterrir sur son visage, les avait entendu atteindre le sol alors que Simon de Cornwell disparaissait, saisissait la lame et réapparaissait derrière le jeune homme. L'épée lui transperça le torse comme du beurre alors qu'un craquement horrible résonnait dans le couloir.

Il tendit les bras vers elle et n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, alors même qu'un flot de sang se déversait de sa bouche et coulait sur son menton. Il fixa l'épée qui dépassait de sa poitrine sans marquer aucune émotion – comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

D'un geste brutal, le Comte retira la lame du corps du jeune Faust, arrosant une nouvelle fois le sol d'un jet de liquide pourpre. Emporté par le mouvement, celui-ci vacilla. Ce ne fut que quand il chuta que la jeune femme retrouva sa voix.

 **« Gérard ! »**

L'Incube se débarrassa de l'épée ensanglantée qui tinta sur le sol et se dirigea vers elle, mais elle resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le garçon qui ne bougeait plus. Une flaque de sang avait commencé à se former sous lui, ainsi qu'une autre, plus petite, au coin de sa bouche. Son corps tremblait légèrement mais ses paupières entrouvertes lui laissèrent croiser un regard inconscient.

Deux pieds se plantèrent devant elle et une main descendit vers son visage. Elle s'en fichait. Le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Ses yeux suivirent d'un air absent une goutte de sang qui coulait le long de la mâchoire du bleuté.

 _Gérard._

C'était comme une chute qui n'en finissait pas. La douleur crucifiante qu'elle ressentait était si absolue qu'elle la paralysa totalement. Elle était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, d'émettre le moindre son. Un feu interne l'écrasa, la rendant quasiment inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Comme si elle était brusquement enveloppée d'un cocon en ouate.

Les sons lui parvinrent brouillés, lointains. Des formes évoluaient non loin, assaillant quelqu'un de vaguement familier – et de très grand. Des gerbes orangées et bleutées faisaient régulièrement une apparition, changeant légèrement la température environnante.

Elle avait froid. Un choc la propulsa au sol et quand elle redressa machinalement la tête, elle le vit, couché non loin d'elle.

 _Gérard._

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! Lentement, elle rampa jusqu'à lui, se désintéressant totalement du reste. Sa main se faufila sous son haut noir, cherchant son cœur. Un liquide poisseux se glissa sous ses ongles. Ses doigts effleurèrent la plaie béante sur sa poitrine.

Posant sa tête sur son torse, elle ferma les yeux et écouta. Un battement faible et hésitant fit son chemin dans son oreille. Elle se rehaussa un peu, et son index suivit tendrement les circonvolutions du tatouage sur son visage pâle. _Réveille-toi._

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes et la solution lui apparut. C'était sa dernière chance… Elle était bien trop égoïste pour le laisser mourir. _Tout sauf ça._

Elle prit doucement ses joues entre ses paumes et lui souleva la tête gentiment. Son front toucha celui du bleu alors qu'elle posait un baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Ses cils effleurèrent la courbe de sa gorge et elle y planta ses crocs, prélevant avec difficulté une minuscule gorgée de sang.

Elle reposa gentiment la tête de Gérard sur le sol et s'ouvrit le poignet gauche avec l'autre main. Du pourpre dégoulina sur son bras et elle porta la blessure à ses lèvres, laissant son sang et celui du bleu se mélanger dans sa bouche.

Se penchant au-dessus de lui, elle lui caressa les lèvres de son pouce. _Je t'aime._

Sa bouche rencontra celle, désespérément froide, du garçon aux cheveux bleus et elle laissa leurs sangs mélangés couler dans sa gorge. _Pitié. Faites que ça marche_. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se redressant, et écarta les mèches azur qui barraient le front du jeune Faust.

En dernier recours, Elsa se mit à prier. Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucune réaction n'ait lieu et le désespoir la fit se recroqueviller sur la poitrine lacérée qui ne soulevait plus. Les sanglots montèrent et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir, l'eau de ses larmes se mêlant au détestable liquide carmin qui les maculait tous les deux.

 **« … Elsa ? »**

Deux bras l'étreignirent et elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'oser relever la tête. Deux orbes verts croisèrent les siens et elle hoqueta. Un doigt hésitant vint essuyer la traînée humide sur sa joue.

 **« Tu pleures ? »** , demanda-t-il en un murmure.

Elle secoua la tête, trop incrédule pour parler. Avisant le haut déchiré qu'il portait toujours, elle se laissa glisser en arrière et le déchira, laissant Gérard choqué – et torse nu. La plaie béante termina lentement de disparaître sous ses yeux. Elle y passa l'index avant de relever la tête vers le bleu.

 **« Je croyais qu'il m'avait tué** , dit-il doucement, clairement confus.  
 **\- Je t'ai transformé. »**

Il se figea et elle craignit sa réaction. Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Évidemment, gémit-elle intérieurement, elle en avait fait un monstre !

 **« Vraiment ? »**

Un air ébahi passa sur le visage de Gérard. Il la regarda avec des yeux brillants et elle hocha la tête, incertaine devant sa réaction. Il parut saisir son trouble et se rapprocha, l'enfermant entre ses bras.

 **« Oh, Elsa, tu ne comprends pas ?** , dit-il d'un ton émerveillé. **Je suis immortel… »**

Il la tint à bout de bras et sa main vint empaumer sa joue. Son pouce traça un doux chemin de son oreille jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres.

 **« Maintenant je peux passer l'éternité avec toi. »** , chuchota-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Le cœur d'Elsa manqua un battement à ces paroles. Dieu, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Passer tous les jours et toutes les nuits avec Gérard à ses côtés, à plaisanter, se disputer et se rabibocher… Le nez du bleu effleura le sien et elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Ses bras passèrent sous ses aisselles pour aller se plaquer sur ses omoplates et il la pressa contre lui.

 **« Je t'aime** , murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
 **\- Embrasse-moi. »** , réclama-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Sa bouche chaude se plaqua contre la sienne et elle fondit en soupirant entre ses bras. Ses doigts agrippèrent les douces mèches qu'elle aimait tant et il grogna contre sa bouche, avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit tout en reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration entre deux baisers, incapable de se détacher de lui.

 **« Ma chérie. »** , chuchota-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Elle lui scella les lèvres avec force, enivrée par sa voix au creux de son oreille. Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre enserrait sa taille dans un étau. Elle était quasiment assise sur lui et elle s'en fichait royalement, trop avide de ses baisers.

Une explosion monumentale fit brusquement trembler le manoir jusque dans ses fondations, les ramenant à la réalité alors que tous les objets accrochés aux murs se fracassaient sur le sol.

 **« Le Comte…** , murmura Gérard.  
 **\- Il est en bas. »** , dit-elle de la même manière.

Ils échangèrent un regard, toujours enlacés. Elle sut qu'il devinait sa peur quand il la serra à nouveau contre lui. L'étreinte était tendre et non plus désireuse – tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

 **« Allons nous débarrasser de lui, Elsa** , déclara-t-il avec force. **Je vais lui faire payer tout ce qu'il t'a fait. »** , gronda-t-il d'un ton vengeur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration contre sa poitrine nue avant de se redresser, affichant son éternel sourire : sûre d'elle et railleuse, avec une pointe d'arrogance.

 **« Comme si j'allais te laisser régler ça tout seul, Darling. »**

 **ooOoo**

La rage et le désespoir qui tourbillonnaient en Ultear amplifièrent sa magie alors que des roses de glace encerclaient le monstre, leurs tiges épineuses lui lacérant les bras avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Le temps qu'il revienne dans son champ de vision, les plaies avaient disparu et elle retint un cri de fureur. _Crève !_

L'image de Gérard empalé sur sa propre épée s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit et les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle l'enverrait en enfer, dut-elle y laisser la vie pour ça !

La glace explosa dans le hall d'entrée ravagé où ils avaient fini par revenir. Des corps ensanglantés étaient allongés ça et là entre les débris de pierre et de marbre. Une langue de feu manqua le Comte de peu. Alors qu'il réapparaissait derrière Natsu, il dut battre en retraite face à la lance de glace qui passa à un cheveu de sa gorge. Il disparut à nouveau mais ne reparut nulle part. Avait-il quitté le champ de bataille une nouvelle fois ?

 **« En haut ! »** , cria Warren depuis l'endroit où il était allongé, la jambe coincé sous un débris.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent vers le plafond, où l'Incube se trouvait effectivement, cramponné au gigantesque lustre au cristal. Une rose de glace fonçait à toute vitesse vers le haut quand le luminaire explosa. Le Comte s'écrasa au sol, entre les Chasseurs, alors qu'une certaine rousse se rattrapait tant bien que mal au lustre désormais vacillant.

Avec un grognement, le géant immortel se redressa. Un bruit de déchirure retentit et la Succube se matérialisa juste derrière lui, visant la nuque. Anticipant, le brun pivota sur ses appuis, une main prête à balayer l'impudente. Dans un nouveau bruit de déchirure, un poing bien placé envoya le Comte au tapis. Le sol se fissura sous la force du coup alors que le nouveau-venu s'écartait d'un bond, aussitôt rejoint par la rousse.

Bouche-bée, Ultear contempla Gérard avec incrédulité. Il était torse nu et ne portait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure.

 **« You… »** , gronda Simon de Cornwell d'un ton haineux.

Un craquement retentit et les trois adversaires disparurent en même temps. Ils réapparurent dans les airs et Gérard esquiva de justesse le coude qui faillit l'éborgner. Enserrant le cou du Comte par derrière, Elsa lui envoya un magistral coup de genou en plein milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Un son d'os brisé retentit et le brun grogna de douleur. Agrippant la jeune femme, il la balança loin de lui. Elle disparut juste avant de toucher le sol et réapparut en saisissant le mollet de son ennemi, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et l'empêchant d'éviter le poing qui lui fracassa le menton puis le genou qui le précipita face contre terre.

Il voulut se relever mais fut cloué au sol par la rousse qui atterrit avec une force monumental sur son dos, lui brisant la colonne vertébrale dans un craquement sonore. Un hurlement de douleur et de fureur mêlées résonna dans la pièce.

Un grincement strident fit lever la tête à Ultear et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Gérard arracher les fixations du grand lustre.

 **« Dégagez ! »** , cria-t-il en détruisant la dernière attache.

Comme au ralenti, le luminaire chuta en ligne droite. Elsa disparut au dernier moment et la lourde œuvre d'art s'abattit sur le Comte. Des milliers d'éclats tranchants jaillirent dans toute la salle, tirant des gémissements de douleur à ceux qui furent blessés involontairement. Jaillissant des débris, Simon de Cornwell redressa la tête avec difficulté, couvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Il semblait incapable de se relever et Ultear en ressentit une joie malsaine.

Une épée traversa le torse de l'Incube de part en part, juste au niveau du cœur. Elsa lâcha la lame qui resta plantée où elle était, bien droite. Mais le monstre méritait bien son surnom : il continua de bouger, tordant le cou pour regarder la rousse.

 **« You will be mine, Elisabeth. Always. I will always haunt you in your nightmares. »** , dit-il d'une voix éraillée, une lueur de folie dans les prunelles.

Une expression dégoûtée passa sur les traits de la jeune femme et Ultear ressentit une certaine compassion à son égard. Qui voudrait être la cible d'un maniaque pareil ?

Le Comte ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à proférer ses menaces quand un nouveau bruit de déchirure retentit. Gérard arracha brutalement la lame du thorax du brun et l'abattit dans un arc de cercle parfait sur la nuque de ce dernier, lui sectionnant la tête d'un coup sec.

Essoufflé, le bleu laissa tomber l'épée sur le marbre massacré et se tourna vers la rousse. Elle semblait choquée et Ultear était dans le même état. Un éclair de soulagement la traversa quand elle vit son vieil ami étreindre tendrement la Succube – c'était toujours le même vieux Gérard.

En un peu plus immortel, mais tant pis. Elle le préférait ainsi plutôt que mort. Le cœur un peu plus léger, la brune s'avança pour participer aux retrouvailles.

 **ooOoo**

 **« Alors c'est décidé ? Tu t'en vas ? »**

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans la voix d'Ultear. Juste de la tristesse et un peu de résignation. Gérard s'en voulut un peu de la laisser ainsi, mais il savait qu'Erik prendrait soin d'elle. A sa manière…

Une main fine se posa sur son avant-bras et il sourit à Elsa avant de céder à la tentation et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le laissa faire mais le repoussa d'une main sur le torse trop tôt à son goût.

 **« Un peu de tenue, Darling. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, je te rappelle. »**

Il lança un regard gêné à Ultear qui leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Laisse tomber, Elsa** , lança-t-elle d'un ton blasé. **Je connais ce type depuis dix ans. Crois-moi : il est incurable.  
\- Merci**, grommela-t-il.  
 **\- Oui, j'avais cru remarquer** , lâcha la rousse avec amusement.  
 **\- Hé ! »** , protesta-t-il.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire de connivence et il soupira avant de sourire à son tour. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là finiraient par s'entendre aussi bien ?

Une voix désincarnée résonna dans le terminal, annonçant les prochains vols en partance.

 **« Il faut qu'on y aille** , murmura Elsa.  
 **\- Alors ça y est** , sourit tristement la brune. **C'est l'heure des adieux ?  
\- Pas les adieux, Ultear**, déclara-t-il en l'étreignant avec force. **Juste un au revoir.  
\- Doucement**, le tança-t-elle. **Tu vas me casser en deux ! »**

Il la relâcha en riant et elle fit mine de lui mettre une volée avec son sac à main. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Elsa et attrapa leur valise de l'autre.

Quand ils furent finalement installés dans l'avion, il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de la rousse.

 **« Elle va me manquer** , murmura-t-il.  
 **\- On reviendra. »** , promit-elle en lui embrassant la tempe.

Il soupira de contentement quand elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et replia l'accoudoir entre eux pour la serrer contre lui.

 **« Je t'aime** , lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
 **\- A jamais. »** , souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Traduction des lignes en anglais**

 _Passage où Elsa se réveille prisonnière du Comte :_

« Je vois que tu es réveillée, Élisabeth. »

« C'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

« J'ai cent soixante-dix ans d'absence à te faire payer, Élisabeth. Prépare-toi à subir un châtiment d'une durée égale. »

 _Passage où Elsa pense à Gérard :_

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Élisabeth ? »

« As-tu finalement accepté ton sort ? »

« Réponds-moi, Élisabeth. Je suis certain que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es actuellement dans un état si pitoyable. »

 _Passage où le Comte transperce Gérard :_

« Tu n'iras nulle part, Élisabeth !  
\- Allez vous faire voir ! »

 _Passage du combat final :_

« Toi… »

« Tu seras à moi, Élisabeth. Toujours. Je te hanterai toujours dans tes cauchemars. »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bon, on a une scène de baisers torride – du moins j'espère – suivie par une scène de baston dont j'espère fort fort fort qu'elle n'est pas TROP nulle. Oui, je sais, normalement on se débarrasse du méchant et on s'embrasse après, mais j'avais envie de faire l'inverse. x) La scène de fin n'est pas terrible, mais après un chapitre de plus de 11000 mots, je suis au bout du rouleau.

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Pauvre Erik, qui n'aura servi à rien si ce n'est m'aider à emmener Gérard où je voulais qu'il aille XD Mention de Erik x Ultear, quand même, à la fin ! C'est pas rien. x) Simon n'est pas amoureux d'Elsa dans cette histoire (mais ça je pense que tu l'auras compris en lisant), c'est juste un obsédé du sang et donc un pur méchant sans aucun « bon » motif pour justifier ce qu'il fait. Mais je te donne un bisou quand même, tu l'as bien mérité ! :D Ah, je me demandais s'il y aurait quelqu'un qui tomberait dans le panneau et plancherait vraiment sur les dialogues en anglais XD Ma pauvre, va. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Nico-Aria :** Merci pour tous ces compliments (une ligne et demie, pas mal !) x) Mettre à jour le profil ? Pas bête ça, je note. Par contre, je ne promets pas de le faire dans l'instant, parce que je me connais… Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Tataimperatrice :** Je sais bien que les gens qui se baladent sur ce site n'ont pas forcément dix ans d'anglais derrière eux. Raison pour laquelle j'ai mis la traduction à la fin, parce que ce qui est dit est tout de même important pour la suite… Enfin, pour ce qui s'est passé dans cette cinquième partie. Le Comte Dracula ? XD Nan, ce n'était pas lui, le crossover c'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'ose espérer que ce chapitre t'aura apporté les réponses à ta fort intéressante question : mais Elsa sans Gérard elle va pas durer longtemps chez le Comte ? Après, Mr le Comte n'est pas censé savoir que notre rouquine est accro à un certain bleuté. Breeeef (pour citer quelqu'un que je connais), merci pour ta review ! :D


	6. VI - Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur :** Et nous voilà à la toute dernière partie ! Cette histoire m'aura occupé pendant tout l'été, mais j'aime beaucoup le résultat final. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Épilogue  
_

* * *

Gérard ouvrit les yeux en souriant et inspira le parfum ensorcelant qui saturait l'atmosphère autour de lui. Sa main alla instinctivement se perdre dans les boucles à la douceur de satin étalées sur son abdomen. Un discret soupir de contentement fit écho à sa caresse.

Le sommeil était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis sa transformation. L'Incube qu'il était n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Néanmoins, un certain repos de l'esprit lui était nécessaire. Et la présence d'Elsa à ses côtés lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Allongé en travers du grand lit qui centrait la chambre de leur suite, il joua tendrement avec les mèches rousses de sa femme, en portant une à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. La nuque confortablement calée contre son abdomen, elle était étendue sur le lit, un roman entre les mains. Il ne cessait de découvrir de nouvelles facettes à son épouse, ce qui l'intriguait et l'enchantait tout à la fois.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure purpurine jusqu'à effleurer l'arrière d'une oreille. Un nouveau soupir quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme et il sourit en fermant les yeux, se délectant de ce son fugace. Ses phalanges tracèrent un chemin invisible le long du cou blanc, s'attardèrent légèrement le long de la clavicule puis remontèrent tracer la courbe délicate de la gorge, frôlèrent le menton pour finalement glisser sur les lèvres pleines.

Le livre émit un léger son quand Elsa le referma pour le poser sur les draps blancs. Il n'arrêta pas son action pour autant, savourant la douceur exquise sous la pulpe de son pouce. Des doigts fins se refermèrent doucement autour de son poignet et il la laissa amener sa main là où elle le désirait. Elle baisa l'extrémité de son pouce, puis celle de son index, de son majeur et enfin de son annulaire. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son doigt avant d'embrasser l'alliance argentée qui en décorait la base.

Il se redressa un peu et elle bascula la tête sur le côté. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le désir qu'il lut dans ses yeux bruns était le reflet du sien. Sans briser leur échange silencieux, il alla prendre sa main dans la sienne et l'éleva lentement jusqu'à sa bouche. Fermant les paupières, il laissa ses cils caresser le dos de la menotte et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur l'unique anneau qui ornait cette dernière.

Une main vint empaumer sa joue et il rouvrit les yeux. Ses paumes trouvèrent leur place favorite autour de la taille fine alors qu'Elsa s'asseyait sur ses abdominaux. Il se laissa aller contre les confortables coussins qui erraient sur le lit et soupira en sentant les lèvres douces papillonner le long de son tatouage.

Il savait qu'elle adorait en tracer les contours et elle ne résista pas à la tentation. Ce fut son tour de soupirer quand ses lèvres frôlèrent son front puis son arcade sourcilière, descendirent chatouiller sa paupière, avant de se perdre sur sa joue. Sa langue traça les dernières arabesques du motif et remonta le long de sa mâchoire. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille en réponse et il la sentit sourire contre sa peau.

Elle lui chatouilla le lobe de l'oreille avec ses dents puis redescendit le long de sa gorge, suivant le tracé invisible du réseau sanguin situé en profondeur. Un baiser plus appuyé à un endroit sensible le fit soupirer à nouveau, plus bruyamment cette fois. Avec une lenteur horriblement sensuelle, la rousse enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre, lui tirant un râle de plaisir.

En plus de reposer l'esprit, il nourrir le corps. Autrement, il leur fallait boire du sang, ce qui était bien moins affreux que ce que Gérard avait craint de prime abord. En fait, le geste était véritablement délectable, et il comprenait désormais l'incroyable self-control qu'avait déployé sa femme pour ne pas le tuer quand il était encore humain. Lui-même n'avait pu s'arrêter seul les premières fois, à sa grande honte : Elsa avait dû le repousser. Mais désormais, il parvenait à se contenter d'une unique gorgée par jour, comme elle. C'était amplement suffisant, et ils avaient bien d'autres moyens d'évacuer le désir brûlant qui ne manquait pas de s'allumer entre eux dans ces moments d'intimité.

La langue de la Succube caressa soigneusement la morsure qui ne tarda pas à disparaître. Il n'attendit pas pour soulever son épouse et les faire basculer sur le côté, inversant leurs positions pour s'allonger au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent sur les draps, en une auréole éclatante qui lui donna envie de lui faire l'amour sur-le-champ.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et alla déposer un délicat baiser sur son front. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, appréciant par avance ce qui allait suivre. Il devina sans peine qu'elle s'amusait aussi de son désir insatiable – mais Elsa savait se contrôler bien mieux que lui… Ses doigts glissèrent de chaque côté de son cou puis caressèrent les épaules douces. Il passa ses pouces sous les bretelles de la longue nuisette qu'elle aimait porter dans leurs moments de repos et les fit tomber sur ses bras. Baissant la tête, il posa ses lèvres entre ses deux clavicules, puis à la naissance de ses seins. Un gémissement étouffé suivit son geste et il sourit.

Il frotta son nez contre la peau douce alors que ses mains descendaient le long des bras blancs. Il chatouilla ses paumes de son index avant de remonter vers ses épaules, lui tirant un frisson de plaisir. Sa langue traça gentiment le contour d'une clavicule et ses paumes descendirent le long de ses côtes, appréciant la rondeur de ses seins sous le tissu. Un gémissement implorant échappa à la jeune femme et il se redressa pour l'embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et lui communicant tout son désir. Elle haleta quand il s'éloigna et il caressa du bout des doigts ce point précis de son cou qu'il adorait. Il inspira profondément et le parfum de sa peau le rendit presque extatique. Sa langue laissa une traînée humide sur la gorge délicate et il plongea ses crocs dans cette dernière.

Le goût du sang de son épouse, mêlé au gémissement de plaisir qu'elle laissa échapper, manquèrent le propulser au septième ciel. Il avala avec délice le liquide carmin et lécha soigneusement la morsure, vérifiant qu'il ne reste aucune trace de cette dernière. Deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur son torse et il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Elsa, brûlants de désir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules alors qu'ils reprenaient une position plus verticale et un froissement de tissu l'informa que la nuisette n'était plus un obstacle.

Gérard posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et inspira. Le parfum unique et exquis de la Succube lui enjôla les sens et le reste du monde s'effaça, les laissant se perdre l'un dans l'autre encore une fois.

 **ooOoo**

La petite clé tourna aisément dans la serrure et elle sourit en voyant le contenu de la boîte aux lettres. Elle referma la petite porte en métal et remonta tranquillement les escaliers jusqu'à chez elle. Les clés retournèrent sur leur crochet pendu au mur de l'entrée et elle passa dans sa chambre. Elle posa le petit morceau de carton sur le bureau et ouvrit un tiroir pour y chercher une punaise.

 **« Ultear** , appela une voix quelque part dans l'appartement, **où est-ce que tu es ? Faut qu'on y aille, la petite va être en retard à la crèche et nous au boulot !  
\- J'arrive, Erik. »**, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle fixa au mur la photographie vide de message qu'elle avait reçue, aux côtés d'une dizaine d'autres. Toutes avaient pour protagoniste le même couple et elle sourit en détaillant le dernier envoi. Venise, le Pont des Soupirs.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un message. Le visage heureux de Gérard, étreignant Elsa par derrière, lui suffisait largement.

 **« A bientôt, vous deux. »** , murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, cette fois c'est bien fini ! J'ai profité de l'épilogue pour ressortir mon deuxième couple préféré, j'ai nommé le Ultear x Erik :D A la base j'avais prévu de ne mettre que la dernière scène, avec Ultear et sa carte postale. Mais ça faisait un peu léger, et puis on n'allait pas clore cette histoire sans passer un peu de temps avec notre couple principal. Donc un peu de tendresse en plus (mes excuses à ceux qui auraient voulu la suite de cette petite scène, mais à mon sens, un lemon aurait gâché l'atmosphère tendre et amoureuse que j'ai essayé d'instiller). J'en profite pour signaler que j'ai plein d'idées qui se téléscopent pour le _Recueil Mystwalker_ (3 actuellement). J'ai dans l'idée de terminer (si je puis dire) _Derrière les barreaux_. Et après, j'hésite entre deux idées qui m'inspirent beaucoup plein plein (oui, cette expression n'existe pas. Et alors ? Faut faire évoluer la langue). A savoir _Corail fugitif_ et _Le prix d'une nuit_. Je ne détaille pas : pas de suspens dans cet épilogue, donc je fais mariner mes lecteurs comme je peux (rire maléfique).

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Nethzea :** Oui, tu n'étais pas loin ! Et ça m'a fait beaucoup sourire, sur le coup x) « Ascenseur émotionnel », whoa ! Sacré compliment :D Moi qui me demande toujours si les lecteurs vont bien comprendre la même chose que moi quand j'écris… Respire, c'est fini ! x) Et non, les Rex ne volent pas : ils ont réapparu dans les airs et se sont battus tellement vite qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de retomber. Mes excuses, je me suis rendue compte après coup que le passage était trop long et qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils restaient suspendus en l'air. Bon, et bien au moins je ne le referai pas la prochaine fois ! Ou je le ferai mieux, on verra… L'écriture remplace soit la glande, soit le jeu, éventuellement un peu le sommeil. Mais je te rassure, je suis comme toi. C'est juste que quand j'écris, j'ai tendance à le faire d'un coup (la partie V de cette histoire a été écrite en deux fois, c'est dire…). Et pour le Recueil Mystwalker, ce n'est pas rare que j'en écrive deux ou trois d'affilée. Moi aussi j'ai fini mon pâté. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Alisha Horiraito :** Oui, j'avais envie qu'ils s'embrassent. En fait, sur le coup je me suis dit « Merde ! Je peux pas leur faire faire l'amour au beau milieu d'une bataille ! » C'est dire si j'étais frustrée. Je me suis rattrapée un peu dans l'épilogue, mais toujours pas de lemon. x) Au début je comptais faire ça : 1- Gérard se demande si la transformation humain/Rex est possible et demande à Elsa. 2- Ils se disputent à ce sujet parce que Gérard veut devenir Incube et Elsa ne veut pas le transformer en monstre et le mêler à ses problèmes. 3- Simon se pointe pour enlever Elsa et on continuait l'histoire de là. Sauf que leur relation n'était pas assez avancée à mes yeux pour que Gérard ait envie de tout abandonner et de devenir un Incube. Donc j'ai changé mon scénario. Voilà, tu sais tout ! :D Amérique ? Raté ! XD On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups… Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Taraimperatrice :** Simon de Cornwell est effectivement un grand cinglé. Comme quoi, la jeunesse – enfin la quarantaine – éternelle n'est pas toujours une bonne idée ! :D Oui, Ultear était en pétard, mais c'est elle qui a failli s'en prendre une XD Faut pas énerver Gérard. Hmm… Je suis pas sûr que les immortels soient programmés pour la reproduction… Mais dans le doute (et pour te faire plaisir), on va dire oui. Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant nos tourtereaux profitent ! x) Tu trouves ça space, toi, de boire mutuellement le sang de l'autre ? Moi je trouve ça d'une sensualité… excitante ! Mais bon, chacun ses préférences, et puis là on parle de fiction, pas de réalité. Aucune chance que je laisse mon chéri me mordre le cou à sang ! Et je viens de me rendre compte que c'est CON de leur faire prendre l'avion : ils peuvent Voyager où ils veulent… Disons qu'ils vont dans un endroit où aucun des deux n'a jamais mis les pieds. Problème résolu. Breeeeeef… Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Nico-Aria :** Techniquement, c'était le dernier chapitre. Je ne considère pas l'épilogue comme un dernier chapitre. Une vilaine répétition, une ! :D Inutile de noyer ton clavier, j'ai plein d'idées qui s'entrechoquent pour le _Recueil Mystwalker_. Par contre, je ne prévois pas de publier (s'arrête subitement) (facepalm) Oublie ce que je viens de dire, j'ai un truc en cours sur l'univers médical. Mais bon, si parution il y a, c'est minimum dans 6 ans… T'as le temps d'oublier et moi de laisser tomber ! Même si j'aimerais bien avoir mon nom d'écrivain imprimé sur une couverture de livre (bave). Yes, I'm greedy ! Et j'assume ! XD Bon, allez, j'arrête ou je repars pour un pavé de conneries. Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Remerciements**

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction : **uchibuster** , **kazenoseiren** , **celtic-booty** , **Taraimperatrice** , **Mirajane1** , **Lou** **Celestial** , **BrunasseLucile** , **Nethzea** , **Mechanical** **mind** , **MalyceaDunCastellan** , **Lauraine** **Tonksm** , **Alisha** **Horiraito** , **Nico-Aria** , **angelswordblood** , **Lisette** et **Multard** !

Merci aux _followers_ , aux _favorites_ et aux _reviewers_ , merci aux visiteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de traces autre que des _views_ dans les statistiques, et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis un pied dans cette histoire, par curiosité, par envie ou par erreur.

Encore une fois merci à vous, et à bientôt j'espère, sur vos fictions ou les miennes.

Mystwalker25


End file.
